*Loving Lily*
by Hermione7
Summary: All the guys are head over heels on love with Lily, but nobody can seem to catch her! (Hence the title) This is a big L/J thing, but also a very big Love/Hate thing? Ok? Also includes junk about the Marauders and just plain life for all of them. R/R!!
1. Beginnings, Academies, and Shopping

Lily Harmony

Loving Lily

** **

**Chapter 1** **Boarding Schools, Owls, And Boys**

~*~I~*~ sat on the shore line of lake Tannanoba, watching the mist rise from the forest that lingered just about a mile away, my hand gently stirring the cool water. The sun blazed down, warming the ground, the smell of wet Earth was in the air, and birds twittered and chirped in the trees above me. I looked at the mountains and noticed for the first time how they looked light purple at sunset, with little bits of snow still lingering from winter on their peaks. I stopped gazing, and looked into the pool at my own reflection. I had long red hair, sparkling green eyes, milky skin, and rosy cheeks and pale pink lips. A fish jumped in the lake, rippling everything, destroying my reflection. I sighed, and looked again for a moment at the forest, before getting up and heading back toward the place I was now expected to call 'home'. 

It was about a quarter of a mile away, and as I drew nearer I recognized the red roof, white stucco walls, cheery windows with white cotton tulle floating from them, and the towering five-story height. The big red stucco double doors were slightly ajar, and I let myself slip through them. To the right there was a glass end table, with assorted pictures on it, most with crystal frames. I stopped to look at them, realizing all of these people were actually alive somewhere. One picture was of a French looking girl, around my age, height and weight, receiving an award. I knew this was Celeste, a girl I had met on my first day here at this house.

Another picture was of a boy that looked American. I knew better, though: he was from England, like me, named Danny, and spoke fluently in almost any language you could imagine without even dropping our native accent. To the left of him was a girl who was Japanese, who's name was Vivian. She was exceptionally good at art, and had a knack for eating until she was stuffed. In front if her, there was a boy with a lofty grin on his face. His name was Michael and he was Canadian. 

To the right of him was a picture of a girl who looked rather British with carroty hair, huge emerald eyes, creamy skin, and a frown upon her large pink lips. She was holding baggage, and was standing where I was standing now. This was me, two weeks ago, arriving at Rhodington. Backing away from the photos, I sat down in a prim and dainty English chair from the 1700's. I thought back to yesterday, and before that. My brain swirled with memories and thoughts and visions and dreams and hopes and despairs and promises and disappointments and surprises and conversations.

Everything started a month after my eleventh birthday. My parents sent me away to boarding school, at a place called 'Rhodington'. It was a school for all nationalities in Turkey, where I was promised opportunities and advantages. I had screamed and yelled and stamped my foot and complained, but I still had to leave. My darling sister, Petunia, and I had a tearful good bye. We were best friends. So, a month after that, I was on a plane, then another, then on a train, then another, then another. My aunts, Lucy and Valika, brought me home, and I had sat grumpily through the car ride. We had arrived here and I hadn't even bothered to acknowledge the wonderful beauty of this place.

When we neared the huge house that I was sitting in as I reflected on my past, my aunts had explained that there was where four other students lived, along with them. I would live there too, attend the school, etc. Valika and Lucy were teachers there, so I pretty much thought I was going to be watched like a hawk all the time. All of the aforesaid students were waiting for me, all with rather different attitudes and unique differences. Even in less than a month I had learned lots about them. 

Celeste had silvery blonde hair, soft and sweet blue eyes, a rather thick French accent, and very pale skin. She was very haughty, much like me, and she always seemed to be bursting at the seams with ideas and imaginings. She was thoughtful and smart and pretty, and she dressed in chic French styles. She was always rather insulting in a playful way, especially with Michael. She didn't particularly care very much for sports, but loved make-up and singing and dancing and talking and exploring.

Danny had dark black hair, which he spiked, hazel eyes, nice white skin like mine and Celeste's, and he was very exuberant, talkative, carefree, fun and was never serious. He always enjoyed his own jokes and others' too. His grin never left his face, and his eyes were always dancing with mischief. He was excellent at sports, rather smart, tall and hilarious. Always a jokester, never the joke-ie it seemed, probably because he was obviously very popular down at the school as far as I could tell from what Celeste had told me.

Vivian had long deep raven hair, large chocolate eyes, and was loud and even a bit obnoxious at times. She thought everything was 'fun-nun-ny' as she explained in her attempt at talking fluent English. She obviously loved to act and swim and bounce, but she never once got tired. She was crazy about food, and was really a pig, but was just one of those people who stayed naturally thin no matter how much they ate. 

Michael was Danny's best friend, and was almost exactly like him, except he never shut up. He had jet-black hair; a pair of velvety purple eyes, tan skin, and was as tall as Danny. He was constantly saying 'Pish Posh,' something he had picked up from once when Danny had used it. Michael got into everything and was always inventing new and exciting objects, though some were rather vile. A loud 'boom' could usually be heard from inside the closed door of his room.

"Lil-lee? Is that you, Lil-lee?" called Celeste from the next room waking me from my reverie.

"Yeah, Celeste, it's me. I was just down at the lake watching the sunset," I said as I walked into the comfortable lounge she was in. Celeste was sprawled out on a couch looking very much so like Cleopatra, Queen of the Nile, except French. I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms. "What are you up to?"

"Reading a book, for the skewl, you know et starts 'n two weeks 'ime! I 'ave been going 'ere a year, and I learned last year it pays to study even 'alf as 'ard as Albert Einstein would, no?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I've been studying since I got here. I need a break. Where's Danny, Mikey, and Vivy?"

"'Ell, 'ere they come. 'I Danny, Michael. 'Ave you been terrorizing cook again? You big strong boys should know not to, no? Oh messime! 'Aht is dis world coming to?" she sighed and shook her head sadly, teasing them.

"Hey Danny, Mikey, what's up? Where's Vivy?" I asked.

"Oh, she's bugging Auntie Valika for a new dance dress. So, what cha doin' Lily-lily?" Danny replied. (My aunts let everybody call them 'Auntie'. I created nicknames for everybody so their name ended in the sound of an 'e': Celestie, Lily, Danny, Vivy, and Mikey.)

"Nothin, but cute accent. Oh, and Danny, sweetheart?"

"Yes honey muffin?" he teased.

"Don't call me Lily-lily!"

"Okey-dokey Lily-lily!" he replied in a singsong voice.

I groaned and punched him in the arm playfully. "Celeste, will you please enlighten these two with your 'why boys should be wiped from the face of this earth' speech, you know the one you were practicing last night?" I added, my eyes twinkling. She sighed, nodded her head slightly as she looked over Mikey and then began to recite quite informatively:

"Dare are many reasons why boys should be wiped from da face of dis Earth, including these: one, boys can geet verrry obnoxisheesh verrry quicklee, two, nobody would be sad to see dem go, three, weemen are so smart, dey would figure out a way to create more weeman on their own, four, boys are useful for notheen, five, dey 'ave mental problems, six, dey are 'ow you say bor-ring, seven, nobody likes dem, eight, de world would not be so filthy anymore with dem gone, nine, most of dem 'ave notheen going for dem, ten, da ownlee boy a girl can trust is her pa-pa, and eleven, must I really keep going for you two to get the point?" she drawled in a haughty tone.

Danny and Mikey gave her funny looks, glanced at each other, and then faces of horror swept over their faces as they looked at me, open-mouthed. "Er, you guys really wouldn't _blow us up_ would you?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Yeah, would you?" Danny gulped as Celeste and I remained silent, pondering it over. "Girls? You wouldn't, right? Right?" Silence. Dead Silence.

"Oh, I don't know, if we got bored of you we just might…" I snuck a wink at Celeste and she gave me a slight smirk, but it quickly vanished as Mikey looked at her again.

"Then we can't let you get bored with us, now can we?" laughed Danny, and he grabbed me, sweeping me up into his arms, and Mikey did the same to Celeste, who let out a satisfied 'Ooooo!'

"Oh, blessed be the day we'd blow you two up!" I cried rather sarcastically, trying to kick my way out of his grasp. It was no use. He was just way to strong. I settle for giving him a grouchy look and screeching, "PUT ME DOWN!" he did, and Mikey put Celeste down as well. They ran out of the room and slammed the door, just as the history book I had chucked slammed into the door's white wooden paneling.

"Ah, boys, I suppose dey are ok, Lil-lee, right?" Celeste smiled.

"I guess. Hey, what's the date today?" I asked casually.

"June da 30th, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering. Well, I guess I'm going to go to my room, catch a little sleep. Maybe write to Petty. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I said. Celeste nodded, but I had a feeling she wasn't really paying attention because her eyes were glazed over, which meant she was imagining something for one of the books she hoped to someday write. I shrugged and headed off, down, down, until I reached my bedroom.

Instead of sleeping, I decided to write a letter to Petunia. She was only a year older than me, but Mum and Dad let her stay with them. They never even told me why. This whole transition would have been much easier for me if she was here with me. We could talk and talk about our memories from England and have a jolly good time remembering the way Mum used to put on her make up. Petunia was always caring and understanding and sweet, even if she was rather slow-minded and perhaps a bit dull and a not exactly open to thinking outside the box like Lily. 

Dear Petunia,

I hope this letter reaches you safe and well. I have now officially been at this school for two weeks, and I have met some very interesting people, who I have decided are my friends. There is a girl named Celeste with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, and she's from France, complete with French accent. I suppose she's rather haughty, like me, and she's quite funny at times as well, like today when she recited a speech she wrote herself entitled 'Why Boys Should Be Wiped From The Face Of The Earth', in front of two boys called Danny and Mikey. They are also my friends, though they are rather troublesome and goofy at times. One of my other friends is Vivian, or Vivy, but I'm not sure I like her as well as the others, for she's rather a bit of a pig and kind of whiny. Don't worry Petty: nobody will ever replace you!

Be sure to tell Mum and Dad I'm doing fine here, though make sure and rub it in that I miss you and them bunches, and would still love to come back! And that's the truth of it: I still want to come back, because dear old Britain is dearer to me then Turkey will ever be. I belong there. Well, hugs and kisses, sister, and pray I might come home, will you?

Love,

Lily

I sealed the envelope, and got up to go put it in the wooden dish the Aunties kept for anything we wished to mail, whether it be postcards, letters, or packages, or whatever else one might want to send. Humming a song by this really neat group the Beatles, I flounced back to my room, ready for some rest and relaxation. I shut the door behind me, still humming, and looked up as I heard a very strange tapping on my stained glass bedroom window. When I saw what was making the noise, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

A small tawny owl was pecking furiously at the window, which was quite surprising because nobody _ever_ saw an owl here in Turkey, let alone in the daytime with a note attached on its leg! I flew to the window to let the poor creature in, amazed at its flightiness and beauty. I'd never really seen a real owl till that day that wasn't in a zoo or in a magazine, but those experiences don't really count, now do they? The little thing made a shrill shriek, and landed on my nightstand. It looked angry for not being admitted in right away, but all the same it stuck out its leg, obviously expecting me to take the note, though it still gave me a scrutinizing glare.

I looked at it, not daring to touch it, and it became angry again, and hopped on me, pecking at my ear. "Ow! Hey, cut it out!" I cried. It kept on pecking unmercifully, so even though I love animals, I grabbed the impatient little thing, stuffing it into one of my hands, hastily snatching away the note. It looked happy, and it saw a bowl of popcorn half-eaten from earlier on my dresser, so it flocked over to that, eating busily while I studied it for a minute with interest. How very plucky the little thing was! But how very strange…

Suddenly, I remembered the letter and snatched it up closer to my face so I could read it. Scrawled in tidy handwriting in emerald green ink –rare that was- was what seemed to be an address. I quickly took in there was no visible stamp, and also wondered how that little owl could have possibly known where to deliver this to me.

Miss Lily Evans

Rhodington Prepatory School

2428 Bonjovree Drive

Heisenwhime, Turkey

26074

Who in the world could possibly be nutter enough to send me something like this via _owl _mail? How in the world did this strange person know my address since it was obvious that nobody I know could charm an owl so greatly as to fly over to me? I gently turned over the letter and saw that there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. This was very peculiar indeed, something quite un-normal. But perhaps I rather liked this un-normal letter, simply for the fact that it didn't fit in, in a world that demanded everything be normal and perfect…

I ripped open the letter- well perhaps not exactly ripped, I wanted to keep it neat- and saw something that looked not like the normal paper we use today. It was kind of yellow-ish looking, like parchment from the 14th century or something. Then I saw it was parchment. This just kept getting weirder and weirder, didn't it? I carefully unfolded the letter, leaving another sheet of parchment still inside the envelope. I read over it carefully and slowly, as to comprehend everything. Written in the same strange emerald ink as before, the note said:

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

_ _

My mouth hung utterly open, gaping at that wondrous yet unbelievable letter. Just what exactly had that strange lady, Minerva, meant by that? Was I a witch? Me, a witch, ha! Lily Evans, Miss Kick-Butt-Comeback-For-All-Occasions, magical, at a magical school with magical friends and magical teachers in a magical world? This was a very cruel joke, and I was starting not to like the person who sent this very much at all. But then I remembered the owl, which was still scarfing down my popcorn. The owl was peculiar… Suddenly Celeste banged in through the door, not even bothering to knock, waving around over her head what I recognized as a piece of yellow parchment with emerald green ink on it!

"Lil-lee! Lil-lee! You got one of dees too! What do dey mean? Do you know?" she cried, her chest heaving, her eyes wide with amazement. 

"I think… I think it means… I think it means we're… we're witches!!!" I jumped in the air, still holding my letter. I grabbed Celeste's arms, and she grabbed mine and we jumped and skipped around, screeching with joy, making a lot of noise. Certainly if Celeste got a letter too then it couldn't be fake, could it? No, these letters were most definitely not fake. That meant that I, Lily Flower Evans, was a magical witch!

We must have been far louder than we thought, because within minutes Aunt Valika and Aunt Lucy came running in, nearly toppling each other over. Celeste and I froze, and stopped dead squeal. After they were through panting, they broke out in identical grins, and I began to breathe again. "Celeste! Lily! You got your Hogwarts letters!" they cried, looking as if Celeste and I had just plunked a delicious looking chocolate cake in front of them.

"Er, yes, how do you know what they are, Aunties?" I asked rather cautiously as they smothered us with hugs.They stopped strangling us, looked at each other, and made their grins go even wider, if that's really scientifically possible. Here I am talking about science when I'm a witch!

"Oh, well, you see, Lucy and I are witches as well, and we attended Hogwarts in our day. We run this school here in the Muggle realm-" Aunt Valika began.

"What's a Muggle?" asked Celeste curiously.

"A non-magical person. We run this school here in the Muggle realm because we enjoy getting two students each year to come here and get their letters of acceptance. You see, this is all very real, but the Ministry Of Magic, that's like our government, hides magic from Muggles, knowing that they would constantly be wanting spells done for them. We chose you two to come here this year, knowing your parents. Oh, and no, I'm afraid your parents and siblings aren't magical, only you two. In fact, we didn't even know that _you two_ would be magical, coming from Muggle families and all that. I guess we just presumed, and I guess we presumed right," continued Aunt Lucy.

"Are you sure it's all real?" I asked skeptically.

"Quite. As real as you or I, in fact. Hogwarts is a school in London, where you originated from before you arrived here. It's one of the finest schools in the world, a huge castle, it is. There are quite a bit more things to tell you about, so come then, let's sit down," Aunt Valika went on.

So we sat, and for hours and hours, probably till well around midnight, with the Aunties explaining anything we wanted to know, and more. I was fascinated by all they described, and from the look on Celeste's face, she was too. After everything was through being explained, Lucy and Valika told us that they would take us tomorrow, being a Saturday, to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies, open our Gringott vaults and deposit and cash in our Muggle money, etc.

I was very lucky, for my parents, being very rich, had already had Valika and Lucy cash in over 500,000 pounds worth of money and then deposit the mounds and mounds of galleons, sickles, and knuts in my vault. Celeste's family had given her an adequate amount of money, enough for frivolous things besides, but certainly not like the medium sized fortune I had. I felt so happy; I think I nearly burst with excitement and happiness. Celeste had already skipped off to bed, and just as Aunt Lucy was turning to leave and follow Aunt Valika, I remembered the ferocious little owl that had fallen asleep in the popcorn bowl. "Auntie, wait, what should I do about the little monster here?" I asked her prodding the thing with my pointer finger.

Aunt Lucy yawned, "Oh, just shoo the little dear back out the window, he'll fly back to Hogwarts. Don't worry about him. G' night, dear,"

"'Night," I called, and she shut the door behind her. And then I was left alone with the beast.

I scooped it up, and it awoke with a start. Suddenly the thing started to kind of nuzzle me, and I decided I rather liked it. Maybe it was only grumpy before from a long journey and no sleep. I kissed its soft little feathery head, and let it out the window. It took off immediately, flying away toward the horizon, and I leaned on the windowsill, watching it until I couldn't see it anymore, my body surging with serene contentness.

I lay down, staring at the ceiling, and thought over all the things Aunties had said, waiting for sleep to come and rescue me. They had told Celeste and me not to tell anybody else that we were witches. We eagerly agreed. But we would have to leave Danny and Mikey and Vivy! I wouldn't go home for the summer to here, I'd be going back to Mum and Dad and Petunia, but if I ever wanted to come home for Christmas Break, I'd come here. Lucy said she really doubted I'd want to leave, because Hogwarts had spectacular Christmases, or so she said. Finally, I fell off into a sea of dreams of magic and spells and Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Time to get, honey, it's only 4 AM, but we do want to get going early, so we can spend all the time we can there! Hurry! Get dressed! We'll eat something when we get to Diagon Alley, so just get ready and be downstairs in fifteen minutes!" said Auntie Valika, running around and opening the windows, letting the early sunlight stream in.

She fairly skipped out of the room, and I sat up, not even bothered at the time. I was going to a witching city to get my witching stuff! I hurriedly pulled on some hip hugger blue bell-bottom jeans, some strappy two-inch heel sandals, and a baby blue top. I thought I looked all right, and I guess I did, because Celeste ran into my room that very moment saying "You look great Lil-lee!" She was wearing a black leather jacket, a red top just like mine, except in well, red, and the exact same type of jeans I was wearing with her pair of strappy sandals. It was uncanny we had dresses almost exactly alike, but who was I to question these things, me being a witch? She straightened her hair and grabbed my dark blue Angels jean jacket with the silver buttons on it, and I caught it, slipping it on. I looked great in that too, half because it fit well, half because it was very in-style.

"Thanks, you look great too. Any idea how Aunties think we're getting to London today? We're a long way away," I said as I finished untucking my hair from inside the jacket. 

"No idea, let's go though, I'm anxious to see dis Diagon Alley dey 'ave been chattering about, aren't you?"

"Yeah, let's go," and with that we went down the steps. Nobody else was awake yet, so we went as quietly as possible. Valika and Lucy were talking to each other excitedly and they stopped when we walked in. 

"Ok, girls, remember last night how we explained about Floo Powder?" Valika asked us. We nodded and she continued. "Good! Well, right outside Diagon Alley is an inn called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. They have room and board there, so naturally they have fireplaces. There's one in the pub, that's the bottom floor, and we've arranged for us to come through that way. From there we can get to Diagon Alley. You know how to work it, right girls?" she finished.

"Yeah," we replied in unison.

"Great! I'll go first, then Lily, then Celeste, then Valika!" announced Lucy. She grabbed some of the Floo powder from the little bag and shouted "Leaky Cauldron!" as she was stepping into the fireplace, which had a merry green fire roaring in it. There was a loud POP and then Lucy was gone. 

I took a deep breath, took a pinch from the bag, and stepped into the flames. I almost choked on ash, but managed to spit out "Leaky Cauldron!" expecting horrible pain to come searing through my body at any moment. But the pain never came. I could feel a whole bunch of wind on me, and I felt the ash still swimming in the air around me, so I didn't dare open my eyes until I thumped down onto some hard concrete. Aunt Lucy leaned down, beaming, and helped me up. I was in the Leaky Cauldron, my first magical place to have ever stepped foot in.

Surprisingly, I didn't look all sooty or anything of the sort, as I looked down at my robes. That was another very peculiar but neat thing. Suddenly another POP was heard, and Celeste came crashing down, and I could see she was cringing, hoping she wasn't dead. We helped her up, and a look of glee washed over her face.

"Oh Lil-lee! Lil-lee! I am alive! Not dead at all, but alive! And 'ow wonderful it feels!" we danced around a minute, celebrating our good graces as to have not ended up in heaven. Another POP was heard, and Valika joined us, straightening her blonde hair. 

"Come along girls and meet the owner, Tom. Hello Tom! Long time no see!" cried Lucy, and she dragged Celeste and me over to the bar where a tall man, almost balding a bit smiled at us, revealing several crooked teeth. 

"Why hello Lucy, Valika! Ah, the Austin sisters! Where have you two been?" he asked in a deep, kind voice. 

"Around, Tom, around. We run a school now in the Muggle realm. Oh! I've forgotten myself! This is my niece, Lily Evans, and this is her friend and another girl from our school, Celeste Ermengarde. We're taking them to Diagon Alley, first years at Hogwarts, you know," chatted Valika.

"Oh! First years now? Eleven then?" he asked us, as we swung up onto the tall stools. 

"Yes, sir, we're both eleven," I answered; sipping the drink Aunt Lucy had just slid over to me. She gave one to Celeste as well, but Celeste kind of just peered at it, unsure if it was poison or something deadly. It tasted like carbonated milk, and surprisingly it was delicious. "Thanks, Aunt Luce," I added.

"Ah, eleven, a nice age, it is indeed. Well, I suppose I must tend to my other customers. Ring if you need me, and have fun at Hogwarts you two! Nice seeing you again, Lucy, Valika," and then he trotted off.

Celeste peered in her drink once more suspiciously, and then cautiously took a sip, not convinced she wouldn't keel over dead, even though I was still perfectly fine after drinking the same thing. She took one sip, pulled a face, and then her face sort of softened a bit. She shrugged, and began sipping away as eagerly as I was. We sat there awhile, just drinking as Aunties just sat and chatted to each other and other customers. Finally Valika peered over at us.

"Done?" she asked.

"Mm Hm," we said together, and off they went. We walked out to the backside of the Leaky Cauldron, and I saw a brick wall, just a brick wall and nothing else. I gave a raised eyebrow to Celeste and she looked at me biting her lip. How on Earth would we get through a brick wall?

Then I noticed Lucy was tapping a brick somewhere and muttering something. Before our very eyes the wall surged open, and it created a very tall half-circle gap so we could walk through. There was the most amazing sight I have ever seen.

There were shops galore, one with a bunch of brooms in the window with tons of boys her age crowding around it, one with owls and cats in the window, and so on. It was so indescribable: I won't even try. We went to what was obviously Gringotts. A very large goblin that turned out to be named Gunther showed us to a little thing that looked like a mine cart. 

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Oh messime!" cried Celeste.

Aunties just snorted.

We were flying, or so it seemed, down deep into the earth, wind ruffling our hair and catching the sight of flames every once in awhile. When we were delighted by seeing flames for the fourth time, I asked Gunther, "What exactly is causing those flames, or are you not aloud to tell?" I asked courteously.

"Dragons, miss," he grunted. Celeste looked horrified, and she went pale. Nobody really seemed to notice or care except me, so I held her hand until we stopped. I personally thought it was cool dragons were here. Probably guarding vaults.

We stopped in front of a door. "You have the key?" Gunther asked the Aunties. Lucy handed him a bright silver key, and then he placed in a rusted padlock on the door. It swung open, and he tossed the key back to Lucy. The door opened itself, and I saw mountains of gold, hills of silver, and lakes of bronze. I had a fortune. Valika prodded me, since I was probably gaping at it all, and she and I silently arose from the cart and walked over to it. She dug in her big bag she called a purse and pulled out three emerald velvet sacks. I helped her stuff the gold coins, which were galleons, into one, and I knew that that could feed a family of ten for half a year just right there. We filled another with sickles, and the last with knuts, and then she made me hold the tremendously heavy bags.

She pulled out a silver silk bag, and stuffed that up with all three kinds of money. Seeing that we were done, Gunther shut the door again, and we heard the click of the lock. I held in my hands _tons_ of money! Aunties began chattering to each other again as the cart started to pick up speed, so I talked to Celeste.

"Wow, you had lots of money Lil-lee! You are reech!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, but come on, you know we can share our money. How about we just kind of pool our money while at Hogwarts? That would be fun!" I suggested.

"Sure!" she laughed, and then the cart stopped. Lucy and Celeste got out, and again we were silent. The door opened and I immediately saw that I had a huge fortune, and Celeste had maybe just enough to suit her classy needs, and that was it. I kind of felt bad that I had tons of money and she didn't. But we would pool our money, so it was no matter.

Celeste and I examined the coins a bit on our way back and chatted about our new lives, while Valika and Lucy talked to Gunther about the high security Gringotts apparently had. When we were out of the bank, Lucy and Valika pulled us aside. "Ok kids, you just whip out your lists of what you need and go from store to store. If you need help with anything, then just ask the shop owner. We'll be in the Leaky Cauldron. Take your time shopping! Oh, and we've decided to rent rooms for us there so I guess we'll just stay the weekend, ok? While you're gone we're just going to go back to the school and get everything packed for you guys, and we'll bring it all back here. Might as well stay here in London, you have to leave to Hogwarts in two days anyhow. That ok with you kids?" asked Lucy.

"Fine," we said rather delighted. We'd get to stay here three days, including today! The Aunties strolled off, and Celeste and I grinned our devilish grins to each other. "Shall we?" I grinned.

"But of course!" Celeste grinned back. First we made our way through and got our schoolbooks from a place called Flourish and Blotts, then to the Apothecary, and then to the Menagerie where we bought a snowy white owl each, and then we traveled around getting all their school supplies from various different stores, having a ball. Finally the only things left to do were to go and get our robes and to get our wands.

We decided robes first. When we entered Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, a bell rang overhead, and a cheery voice called, "I'm in the back, dearies, come on in and I'll fit you," Following the sound of the voice, Celeste and I found our way into a room where we saw a tall plump lady fitting three boys. I climbed readily onto a stool in between two of the boys, both with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, though I didn't really take much notice of them. Celeste hopped up onto a stool next to a boy I saw had golden blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Without even saying a word, Madame Malkin, or who I assumed to be Madame Malkin, bewitched a tape measure to flutter around and take measurements on us all, much to Celeste's and my enjoyment, and walked out of the room. One of the boys I was standing next to turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I haven't seen you around here before. Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. The other boys muttered 'hi' and both of them tried swatting away the tape measure when it dared try and come near. 

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Celeste. Nice to meet you three. We'll be first years at Hogwarts this year. Are you three first years?" I asked. I notice that the boy spiked his hair, and so did his companions, and that his eyes seemed to dance. He was tall and thin, and I could tell that for some reason his what I presumed to be eleven-year-old body had muscles on it, however slightly. He was rather handsome, and he nodded at me.

"Yeah, we're first years too. So, are you a pure blood or a Muggle born?" the boy on my other side asked me. I assumed this was Sirius, and he looked nearly identical to James. So much, it was rather shocking, indeed. 

"Oh, Muggle born," I said casually. The other boy, James, smiled at me. 

"We're all pure bloods. You seem to know lots about what's what, how do you know about what Muggles are and stuff?" he asked, rather laughing. I noticed that Celeste was chatting to the blonde boy, Remus, so I turned back to James and Sirius. I was almost annoyed at their questions, because they seemed amused at me for no reason whatsoever.

"Oh, well, let's just put it this way," I said as I lifted my arm for the tape measure. "I have witches for aunts," I smiled at him mischievously, hoping he would stop being so teasing like. Well, it didn't work, because he smirked to Sirius, who shrugged in reply.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. As I said earlier, I am a very haughty person, with a temper to match my hair. These boys were getting on my nerves. Well, maybe not Sirius exactly, but James, definitely.

"Nothing, don't go getting all offended. I just think you're cute, that's all. Hey, what's say we go out sometime?" he grinned at me. _Now_ I was offended. He had this look on his face like I'd be falling over myself to say 'yes'. Just to rile him up a bit:

"Nah, I don't really think so," I replied coolly. James dropped his grin and kind of just stared at me, his eyes hard and scrutinizing. I heard Sirius and Remus stifle giggles, and I heard Celeste snort. Not that I cared.

"Geez, I should start calling you Fireball!" he smirked, but it was obvious I had humiliated him. Well, good, served him right for being cheeky.

"Don't," I said shortly.

"Ok, Fireball," he said grinning again. I opened my mouth to say something in reply in order to live up to my aforesaid title: Miss Kick-Butt-Comeback-For-All-Occasions, but Madame Malkin briskly walked in, and I realized we were done. I shut my mouth and scowled at him. We paid Madame Malkin together, and then Celeste and I walked out briskly. Before I could get a chance to talk to her about James Potter, the jerk, and discuss what had just happened, James, Sirius, and Remus came trotting over.

Remus gave me a sympathetic look, as if to apologize for his friend's rude behavior, and I instantly liked him. Remus was good looking too, and so was Sirius. Forget James. Sirius was humming the funeral song under his breath and trying to stop himself from laughing. He seemed pretty nice too.

I looked hopefully at Celeste, but she just gave me a look equally as sympathetic as Remus's. "Er, Sirius, Remus, will you accompany me to the Quidditch store?" she asked them, and they eagerly directed her over to it. No! I was left alone with _him_! He just walked right up to me, and looked at me, no, stared at me.

"What?" I finally burst out.

"Why wouldn't you go out with me?" he said, sounding kind of hurt.

"Well, I don't really know you, and you came off as a total jerk, no offense, back there, and I thought it was rather rude to ask me out when we only just met. That's all," I said, but I kept my eyes cold, pretty much unlike my normal happy self. We started walking to the Quidditch shop. 

"Me a jerk? Nah, babe, you got it all wrong. See, I'm actually totally gorgeous, amazingly athletic, a wonderful kisser, the smartest person you'll ever have the good graces to meet, and the most hilarious and popular person on earth," he bragged.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I just say jerk? I meant arrogant snob, ugly prat, stuck up git, stupid dolt, and little weakling," I said, and quickened my pace. 

"Oo! Baby doll, you hurt me! Hurt me bad I tell you! Oh, the heart-wrenching pain!" he yelped. Then he stopped suddenly and said, "Aw, come on Fireball, just go out with me! I promise my arms won't go anywhere near you!" he pleaded.

"It's not yours _arms_ I'm worried about," I said pointedly. "Just sod off jerk, ok?" I said as we reached the front of the Quidditch shop.

"Fireball, baby, we're only eleven, what am I gonna do? Come on now!" we stopped and he smirked at me.

"Yeah, you may be eleven, but you talk like you're nineteen. Now leave me alone, ok? I'm rather sick of you,"

"Whatever you say, Fireball," and I turned away toward the shop. I saw Celeste and Sirius and Remus watching us through the window, and I saw James's reflection also on the glass. I paused, and I saw him grin. He scratched the back of his neck, and then he slowly lowered his hand… and it grabbed my butt!

SLAP! I slapped him as hard as I could, and he obviously felt the pain because he was holding his cheek and he had a grimace on his face. I smiled with satisfaction and Sirius and Remus and Celeste ran out to us, laughing their heads off.

"Lil-lee! That was terrific!" cried Celeste.

"Yeah, well, let's go, I suddenly don't like the smell around here anymore," and I glared at James. Celeste grinned, and we stalked off to go get our wands.

"Don't Sirius and James look remarkably like Danny and Mikey?" Celeste whispered. I nodded stonily. Before we walked away, I could hear Sirius and Remus laughing at James, and Sirius saying:

"Man, Fireball burns, huh?" More laughter, and then we couldn't hear them anymore. Celeste tried to calm me down, and she succeeded by her funny jokes about 'stupid boys'. When we got to the robe shop I was barely remembering James, and that was good. We entered, and I saw it was very dusty. Basically Mr. Ollivander came out, he looked really creepy, and let me and Celeste try out wands. The third wand I tried shot out a spark.

"Ah! Good!" cried Mr. Ollivander. "Now let's see here: ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, nice for Charms work. Terrific! Oh! And I see Celeste here has found a wand herself: 12 inches, nice and supple, nice for Defense Against The Dark Arts work. Good, good!" we paid Mr. Ollivander quickly, because he was creeping us out, and then we took our wonderful wands back to the Leaky Cauldron to show the Aunties. Needless to say, they were delighted.

We had a light lunch of roast duck, salad, and the same milky drink we'd had before. I learned the nice drink was called Embros. I decided I really liked it, and so did Celeste. For the rest of the day we looked over our books in our rooms, and Celeste and I studied them well into the night until we knew them by heart. It was fun reading, and we actually practiced a few spells, which I found very easy. Celeste had a bit of trouble with some, but most she was as good at as me.

That night in the room Aunties had rented for Celeste and me to share (they had the room next door), I fell asleep knowing that I belonged here in this magical world. One day and I already felt at home, as if I grew up in a witching family. 

For the next two days, Celeste and I milled around Diagon Alley, but we didn't run into Sirius, Remus and James again. Celeste told me that she had hit it off with Remus and Sirius, and that they were really funny and nice. I agreed with her from what I heard of them, and I had great fun telling her all about the conversation James and I had. On the last morning we would stay in Diagon Alley, I felt rather sad to leave it, but I was soon over joyed that I was going to Hogwarts with Celeste and Sirius and Remus, though unfortunately also with James. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd be sorted in Slytherin…

We reached the train station (Valika and Lucy rented a Muggle car) with plenty of time to spare before the Hogwarts Express left. Aunties explained what we had to do to get through the barrier, and I watched Celeste disappear.

It was my turn. I thanked my Aunties for everything and kissed them good-bye. I looked determinedly at the barrier, grabbed onto my trolley with my trunks and bags and made a running start straight toward the wall. I heard my beautiful owl, which I named Pipsqueak, since he was a boy, squawk, but I paid no attention. I shut my eyes, and I knew I had gone through. This was the first moment of my new life.

(Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading, and please check out my other Lily and James story, *Lily and James*, cause I write more on that one. I'll probably add a chapter to this every week, so in the mean time, read my other story, which I update either everyday or every other day. Thank you so much! Just a little note about what this will turn out to be about: slews of guys are head over heels in love with Lily, but nobody's been able to catch her yet. (Hence the title: Loving Lily) It's from Lily's POV (obviously), and it's about her hating James, the Marauders, Celeste, her getting chased by the lovesick boys, and her ending up falling in love with James. This will be total romance with L/J, with my spin on it. I hope you like it, and I'm going to focus more on the hating in the love/hate thingy with Lily/James in this one, unlike my other one. Basically this is Lily's story, of life and love and hope and dreams. Thanks, and please put me on your faves! PLEASE REVIEW!!) Love Always, **~*~Hermione~*~** P.S. To Lily and James, the Schooldays!


	2. Friends, Enemies, and Hogwarts

*Loving Lily*

***Loving Lily***

** **

**Chapter 2**

** **

Friends, Enemies, and Hogwarts 

(I don't own anything HP 'cept the plot and Celeste, and I don't own Lorna Doone either. I was watching a movie about that, it's a classic, so Poof! She's in the story!)

** **

I looked up and blinked rapidly, cool air hitting my face and steam swirling around my feet. A huge scarlet train was pouring out the steam, and on the side of the smart looking train were the words: Hogwarts Express, written in a tidy little scrawl. The sight was over whelming to me, the eleven-year-old girl in this story, and I realized, kind of actually for the first time, I _really_ realized what all this meant. I had magical powers flowing from in me, and all the story book novels I had ever read as a little girl seemed to had rolled right into one giant fairy tale of my own. Lily Evans, magical person. I liked the sound of that. Even if the magical world unfortunately contained people like James Potter.

"Oh Lil-lee, over here, Lil-lee!" cried Celeste. I dragged my eyes away from the Hogwarts Express to see Celeste standing about two yards away, waving her French black leather handbag over her head trying to attract my attention. I grinned at her, and walked closer. She flipped her silvery blonde hair, for some reason trying to look mature. I couldn't see why, but I followed suit, sending my hair bouncing off one shoulder, hitting the other, and then dangling down my back. The perfect flip, if I do say so myself. She raised her eyebrows and nudged me gently, obviously glancing to our left. I followed her gaze. A perfect hair flip for nothing at all. I rarely do hair flips, most of the time they seem much too fake and Mary-Sue-ish. 

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood flicking each other, and that utterly loathsome git James Potter stood beside them egging both of them on. They were cracking up, and the flicking quickly stopped, due to uncontrollable laughter-, which in my opinion was over nothing. Celeste held her head a little higher and I eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing? _He's_ over there!" I hissed.

"I just want Sirius and Remus to join us in a compartment on de train, and I want to be noteeced, unlike you, Lil-lee. I mean, dey could be 'onderful friends to us, no?" Celeste said still holding her head high and prominent and glancing over at the boys.

"Honestly, Celeste! I refuse to be friends with James Potter! Do you not remember that he made a move on me in Diagon Alley and made a fool of himself? I wouldn't be friends with him if he bowed down and kissed my shoes!" I spat out, already not in a good mood. I remembered all too well about James Potter's manners- or lack there of- and didn't want to have to be condemned to hear him speak again for as long as I lived.

"Lil-lee I did not say James Potter had to be your friend, but wouldn't Sirius and Remus be nice friends to 'ave? Dey are hilarious, I can already tell from what I saw before, and dey are really nice too. And you must admit," Celeste couldn't help but add with a sly grin, "James 'as got a nice looking bottom, no?" she laughed as I shrieked in outrage. 

"I really haven't noticed. I think my eyes'd go blind if I were foolish enough to let my eyes roam anywhere near Potter's bum," I said coolly.

"Ooooo! Lil-lee, you still are lee-ving up to your reputation as the Comeback Queen, aren't you?" said Celeste clucking her tongue.

"I assure you, Celestie, I fully intend to keep my sharp tongue, and maybe even work on making it sharper. I could use a good knife handy to fend off stupid gits like Potter, you know?"

"Oh, so now it is Potter, not James?" she cocked an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't be so cold, Lil-lee, 'e is own-lee human you know!" Celeste chided. I just scowled in reply. "Oh, come now, I am only kidding you, you know dat. Come Lil-lee, let us just go and chat wit de boys for a while?"

"No." I said stubbornly, my chin stuck out, my arms folded across my chest, my lips puffy, my eyes glaring over at James.

"Nice impress-shon of a five-year-old. Let's go," she grabbed my arm, and before I could even protest further, we were smack dab in front of the Three Stooges. Sirius looked up in surprise, and I noticed actually how cute he looked, and rather mischievous at that. James smirked at me, nudging Sirius, but I ignored him, concentrating on giving my most charming smile to Sirius and Remus. I don't think Remus noticed, because he and Celeste had their eyes locked, and they seemed to be having a soft toned sweet conversation of whispers, Celeste having a bit of color seep into her pale cheeks. Remus whispered something more to her, much to my bewilderment and slight disgust, and she turned to me. "Lil-lee, Remus and I will meet you three on the train, de back compartment, ok?" 

_Trader_, I thought viciously. But Celeste seemed to be so happy; she didn't even notice my shouts of protest, "CELESTE ERMENGARDE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH _HIM_!" She stuck her hand close by Remus's and they walked still whispering, very closely, onto the train. D*** her anyway! I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists, and whirled around to two identical grins.

"Him?" asked Sirius, draping his arm over my shoulder quite cozily as I glared at James, who continued grinning, unshaken. "Which one of us did you mean?" he asked me puffing out his chest importantly.

"Well, Siri," I said, creating an instant nickname, "I'll give you a hint: it's not you, and his initials just happen to be 'JP'," I said, matching Sirius's grin, staring smugly at James, slinging my arm around Sirius. I noticed he had broad shoulders, and a smell like chocolate and honey and cinnamon all mixed together. It felt nice, and I felt immediately comfortable with him. I felt like I could easily be a friend to him, especially since he seemed to have a pretty easy-going attitude.

James stopped grinning, and looked me down from toe to head, and I got this uneasy feeling his eyes lingered at my chest for a moment. He peered into my eyes, and I think both Sirius and I felt rather uncomfortable. James suddenly broke our little stare-down, his eyes darting over to Sirius, who let his hand drop from my shoulder. "Uh, I'm going to go find Remus and that Celeste girl, alright?" he began to back away.

Desperate not to be deserted, I flung myself around and grabbed onto his jacket. I pressed my nose up against his, our eyes centimeters apart. "Don't. You. Dare. Leave. Me. Here." I said, my voice deathly low, like a growl. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling, and backed away, shaking me away. He turned on his heel and was gone. D*** him too!

"Hey Fireball, I want to talk to you for a minute," said James. I just glared stonily at him. "Look, the train doesn't leave for twenty minutes, so we have time to talk for a bit before we have to get on. I have something to say to you, ok?" I just stared. "Geez, somebody's a bit frozen, aren't we?" he asked. 

"Look, Potter, you've got ten seconds to start talking or I'll turn on my he heel and hop right on that train. Do you understand?" I said through gritted teeth. What could this git possibly have to say to me? The jerk with the arrogant and snobby attitude. Just what I needed to start the best day of my entire life.

"Right, got it. You see, I know I came off as a prat at Diagon Alley, but seriously, I'm usually not like that. I don't know what got into me, really. I took one look at you and felt like I had to prove to you I was impressive or something, and naturally, stupid me did just that. I want to know if you want a fresh start or something?" he held out his hand rather awkwardly. I looked him in the eye, contemplating this.

I looked into the shadowiest depths of those cinnamon eyes, and I saw that he honestly meant it. He seemed sorry enough, and he had lowered himself enough to want to start over. It had really meant that much to him that I didn't like him, even though we had only just met. Even though I have a tendency to stick to grudges, and have a very hot temper, I decided to lower myself as well. If James could, I could.

Still looking into his eyes, I smiled softly and I took his hand in his, my left gripping onto the trolley cart. Suddenly, in a flash, I knew that it had been a trick. He slowly drew his wand out of his pocket. A smirk crawled over his face and I felt a piece of paper get caught in my hand. I dropped my smile, however slight it had been, and glared at him. "What did you give me?" I asked, heat rising to my head.

"A letter, you should read it," he said. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I shoved it in my pocket, and stood silently, except for the content murmur of Pipsqueak, asleep in his cage.

James's wand shot up, and before I knew it, he had muttered something, and I was drenched! I screamed and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. The filthy slimeball! The cheek that boy had! I sat on top of him, pinning his wrists down. He smiled at me cheerfully, like a toddler contentedly hugging its teddy bear.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I screeched in his face. He smirked happily and sighed. I let out a frustrated yell and grabbed my wand, holding down one of his wrists with my knee, so he couldn't escape.

"Fun," muttered James in answer to my previous question. I glared at him. "Para Red!" I shrieked at him. He thought nothing had happened, and started laughing uncontrollably. But I knew better. Later did I learn that he found his present later on that night…

I used his time of hysterics to use a simple charm I'd learned to dry me off. He stopped laughing, and suddenly I realized all the attention we were drawing. Witch mothers were staring and chiding, older Hogwarts students seemed to be cheering us on, and several babies started to cry. My face went as red as my hair, and I jumped off James, ashamed at myself. 

We quickly moved away to a corner of the train station, so we continue 'talking'. I scowled at him, and he grinned at me. He suddenly rolled his eyes. "Ah, come on babe! Don't be too mad at me!" he said. I kneed him hard, and he thumped down to his knees, scrunching up his face in pain. I smiled, happy to see him suffer.

"Well if I would have known you wanted me so bad babe-" he wheezed up at me. I shoved him over, and glared at him. He immediately got up and we just glowered icily at each other. To this day, I don't know why I just didn't leave him and go hop on that train, but maybe there was some intoxicating thing about James even then.

"I'm no one's 'babe'," I said quietly but meaningfully. He stayed silent. Good.

I looked over at James's trolley cart, and saw a snowy white owl like mine. My heart instantly melted. What a beautiful owl!

"Wow! Your owl's gorgeous! What's its name?" I asked, smiling at the owl that eyes me contentedly with its golden eyes.

"Mr. Winkles," said James affectionately fingering the cage. For that rare moment, James and I were at peace. He laughed and I laughed over the ridiculous name, but Pipsqueak was unusual and equally as absurd, I reflected. He sighed, and the bird tittered. James grinned and poked his finger through the small silver bars. Mr. Winkles nuzzled him affectionately as I remembered the Hogwarts school owl had done to me. "Your owl looks exactly like mine! What's its name?" he asked, looking lovingly at Pipsqueak. _That was about the only good thing about James Potter_, I thought, _he was an animal lover like me_.

"Pipsqueak," I giggled, and I picked up the cage, cradling it in my arms so both he and I could have a better look. He laughed at Pipsqueak's name, and Pipsqueak just hooted loudly, as though he were laughing at himself too. I gave James a smile, a true one, and he actually gave me a true smile back. _Maybe he wasn't so bad; maybe we could be friends…_

His expression changed, and I wiped the smile off my face as well. What had I been thinking? I couldn't be friend with someone like him; it would never work. He ran his hands through his spiked hair. I just snorted and tended to Pipsqueak. We kind of stood there silently, asking ourselves what we were doing. I reminded myself over and over about his stupidness and rudeness and how he grabbed my butt and how he squirted me with water. It most certainly worked, and I turned back to him coldly. "Was that all Potter? I'm cold, I want on the train,"

"Yeah, I guess, we should go," he said stonily, and without even waiting for me he spun around, climbing the steps. I just stared at his back and he paused, looking over his shoulder. "You coming Evans, or are you just going to stay and freeze?" he raised his eyebrow, but his face showed no emotion whatsoever. He looked me over again, much to my disgust, and he again lingered below my neck. The pervert! I grabbed my trolley cart and bit my tongue before I could say something I could really regret. Such as, 'Avada Kedavra, you prat'. 

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you to move your huge bum," I spat out, and hurriedly bustled after him. The train was warm, and I had a sudden pang of homesickness. It smelled faintly like peaches and cream, Mum's favorite thing to make and eat for dessert. I used to help her with it, until I turned nine, and our next-door neighbor, Ashley, who was fourteen, told me that only small children enjoyed peaches and cream. I was heart-broken, it being my favorite treat, and that night Mum asked me to help her make some. I told her no, and would not be persuaded otherwise, me being as stubborn as I am. She finally gave up, and I never again ate peaches and cream, though she would continue to make it. I realized, when I was ten, that everybody loved peaches and cream and it wasn't baby-ish, I felt so sorry that I didn't have the heart to ask Mum to help her make some. I always regretted that.

"Hey, gitfeatures," James flicked my shoulder, rolling his eyes, annoyed.

"Watch it," I said, shoving him.

"Sorry, you had to be awakened somehow! We're here, and they're all in there. Act cool, alright?" he straightened his jacket and I glared at him. What did he mean by that? High and mighty James wanted it to look like we were ok with each other or something? Ha! Never!

I nodded cheekily. "Don't you trust me, James, dear?" I asked, getting really lose to him. He snorted, and took a step away. I took a step forward. "What's a matter?" I asked, and I twirled a strand of hair on my fingertips. "Do I make you…. Nervous?" I said quietly and charmingly, licking my lips.

Ignoring my last question, "Evans, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you. And for that matter, by the looks of you, I don't think I could even lift you an inch off the ground," he said coldly. I shoved him, losing all attractiveness and flung open the door. Everyone looked up.

"Lil-lee?" cried Celeste. "Come sit down!" I smiled at her, and walked over, plopping myself down, watching as James walked in, obviously scowling by the looks of Sirius and Remus. I didn't bother to turn my head toward him; I'd most likely sprout tentacles if I did. Remus was on my other side, and Sirius was directly across from me. Who cared where the _dolt_ sat?

"I'll talk to you later. That's. A. Promise," I whispered to Celeste. She went a little red, but nodded all the same. Sirius turned to James.

"Want to play Exploding Snap Jamesy?" he asked, his eyes gleaming over James and I having to have been alone for a few minutes. I glared over in their direction, but said nothing about that stupid glint in his eyes.

"Lily, Celeste here has been telling me you're a great chess player," smiled Remus. I smiled at him; I absolutely adored chess, perhaps because I could beat anybody I'd ever played against. I flashed Celeste an approving grin, but she was absorbed in one of our schoolbooks, obviously trying to learn more last minute spells.

"Yeah, I love it," I scrunched up my nose, smiling. Remus seemed to goggle at me a minute, but then he smiled too.

"Great, I love to play too, but those stupid gits," he nodded in Sirius and James's direction, "Have no sense at all, when I can even get them to play, and they loose almost immediately. I like having challenges," his eyes twinkled. Remus was rather handsome too. I examined his eyes closely, and I saw they had very pale blue and green swirled around in them, with little streaks of violet here and there, a remarkable actual swirl of silver, and little flecks of gold all over. I'd never seen such gorgeous eyes, with almost every color in them! It was amazing, like seeing a swarm of butterflies and flowers twirl in the wind directly over a rainbow in the bluest sky you ever did see. I gained my voice back, and my smile grew. I knew I would like him. 

"Want to play, then?" I asked, laughing. He laughed too, and I suddenly understood why Celeste had wanted to whisper to him and stare into his eyes. She didn't have a crush on him; she was just amazed at his good nature and dazzling eyes.

"I could never turn down a chess game," he said. "Right, I'll get my chess set. Did your aunts tell you about wizard chess?" Wizard chess? I hadn't heard a word of it. Was this some type of different game that I'd make a fool out myself with?

"Er, no…"I admitted. His eyes twinkled again as he pulled out a chess set from the compartment above. I was amazed as he explained all about the walking and moving chess pieces and how to handle them and how they often shouted insults at each other. It was intriguing to see them interact, and I saw Remus was true to his word: he was a very good chess player, but then again, I was a worthy challenger.

Almost all of the pieces had been wiped from the board, much to Remus and my credit since the little people kept shouting different suggestions of moves at us, and it was my move to play. I searched for nearly three minutes, trying desperately to find a move that wouldn't put me in check. "Rook to pawn," A voice said from behind me, right in me ear. Potter.

I glared at him. "I almost had it you dolt! Don't try and confuse me," I scolded, and he just shrugged. 

"Another game of snap, Sirius?" I heard him ask. I turned my attention back to the board, where Remus was waiting eagerly. Grudgingly, I looked at his suggestion, and saw he was right. Well he would be, wouldn't he? Just to infuriate me if nothing else. I sighed in frustration. He'd ruined it! I made the stupidest move I could make: deliberately setting Remus in a position to check mate me. He did.

Remus laughed, "Great game Lily, I've found a worthy opponent!" we high-fived, and my moods rose. We left James and Sirius to themselves, even though I was dying to talk to Sirius, and Celeste, Remus and I talked happily about Hogwarts, and we told Remus about Aunties and Vivy and Mikey and Danny. Danny. I missed him _so_ much. Then I realized we hadn't even said good-bye! How would I explain to him where I had disappeared to if Aunties told me not to tell anyone about being a witch? I just hoped he wouldn't hate me.

Soon enough, the train started to move, and I felt my life moving away with it. It was a great feeling to know that I was going to a school where I already had three very good friends. One enemy to three friends, was the score I decided on. "So, Siri," I said, as soon as James had shut up for awhile to play a game of chess with Remus, which I soon learned he rarely did because he was horrible at it. "What have you two been discussing all this time?" I asked, moving to go sit by him so one, I could talk to him easier, two, Celeste could hog the whole couch which she obviously wanted to do, and three, Potter had moved his bum to the floor to play.

"Ah, my cheeky little Lily-lily," he said draping his arm over me. I bent my arm up so I could grasp his hand, and I smiled fakely at him. He grinned at me, showing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"I'm not your Lily-lily, Siri, babe," I said, sarcasm on the 'babe' part of course.

He shrugged, and I really doubted he even heard because he continued, "Ah, my cheeky little Lily-lily," he drew me closer, so our thighs were pressed together. Hm, he certainly was getting cozy, now wasn't he? Some how I didn't feel like slapping him, because it felt like an over-protective older brother coddling (and I do mean coddling not cuddling) his baby sister. "You see, I have known Jamesy here since age in-Mum's-belly, and ever since then, we have been deviously pulling pranks. You might have noticed we are both rather crazy, a bit mental, and maybe even a teeny bit rude-"

"Little bit," I interjected, snorting.

"On one or two occasions I recall,"

"All the time,"

"Ok, ok, and maybe even extremely rude twenty-four seven, but you haven't seen anything we can really do. We are the masters at pranking, and Remus here, whom we've known since last year, is a worthy prankster as well. He may be the voice of reason sometimes though, like the time I thought it would be wonderful for me and James and him all to come to James's sister's birthday party wearing ties," Sirius continued.

"What's so bad about ties?" I asked.

"Only ties, and that's all, Lily, dear. So anyway, Remie here says 'No, we simply must wear sunglasses as well', you see? James and I of course thanked him profusely, for we simply would have fools of ourselves if we hadn't had those fabulous looking sunglasses. They make me look hot, you know," Sirius grinned, and I knew it was only a joke; he wasn't trying to be arrogant like Mr. I'm-So-Fabulous-Potter.

I snuggled closer, because it was still cold and he was very warm, laying my head on his shoulder. I almost felt like it was Mum or Petunia or Dad sitting there holding me, because he seemed so comforting. This felt weird, we had just met, but I've always been very open and caring. He liked that I had snuggled closer, because he was smiling. "Tell me more, Siri, I'm quite interested," I said.

"Alright. Cold, my Lily-lily?" he asked.

"A bit," I said, making myself cozy, ignoring the stupid name.

"Accio blanket," He said, pointing his wand at a cupboard. I hadn't known that charm yet, so I was delighted when a big fluffy blanket popped out from the cupboard and swiveled in the air over to us, landing comfortably just under my chin. I looked to see if the others had noticed Sirius and I, but Celeste was snoring slightly on the couch, her mouth open, book dropped on the floor. James too was nodding off, and he obviously hadn't seen anything. Remus was slightly looking over a book, grinning, but when I saw him, he immediately tried to act like he was thoroughly engrossed in the book, which was upside down.

If Sirius noticed or cared about the others, he didn't show it, and he lay down his head on top of mine, which was still on his shoulder. He pulled me even closer, rather huggling me. His arm was now across my mid arm, holding me close to him. I felt safe, and even though I knew this wouldn't look right at all if the others happened to awake or somebody else walked in, but I didn't care, and neither did Sirius. 

"Let's see here," he said. "James and I are very big Quidditch fans, and we want to play when we get in our second year. Do you seem to fancy the idea of Quidditch, Lils?" he asked, his arm shifting again to run his hands through his hair a bit. 

"I suppose, but I haven't ridden a broom before. I want to be on the team too, but really, how will I ever know if I'm good or not?" I asked, sighing.

"Oh, we'll have flying lessons at Hogwarts. I think you've got the perfect build for a chaser. Remus and I want to be beaters, and James wants to be the Seeker, which he won't get, he's too tall, or a chaser. Chaser fits better with the way he is anyway. Sorry about how he acted towards you, he's not as big of a git as he seems. Man, like I said, I've known him since before birth, and he's my best friend. Remus is another best friend, James and me have the bestest-best-friend thing going, you know?"

"You shouldn't apologize for him. When you left, he said he was sorry, and I thought he meant it, but when I went to accept he doused me with water, and then we kind of almost got into a fistfight. More me doing the bodily-harm stuff, I kneed him and I shoved him, among various other things. You're not _exactly_ like James, you know how to be a good friend," I said, smiling to myself, for who knows why.

"I'm ok, I guess, but trust me, you have to get to know him. He's great. Trust me, he'll be a total ladies man at Hogwarts, and he'll end up on the Quidditch team, and you might even regret not accepting his offer in Diagon Alley,"

"Never," I said, but kept my calm, because I was quite comfy and didn't feel like getting up.

"We'll just see. Lily, you'll be popular too, I can tell. There's this thing about you I guess, entrancing, kind of. Almost like flames, I suppose." Suddenly he laughed quietly. "But that's what you are, aren't you? In hair and personality. And guess what?"

"What, dare I ask?"

"I love the fire," he laughed. I laughed too, and a grin somehow stuck on my face. Sirius was a wonderful guy! He was funny, obviously smart, selfless, comforting, teasing, cute, warm, and loving all at the same time. I immediately saw that I wanted to be very close to him, and I figured I might have a best guyfriend already.

"Sirius, I want to be friends with you. I mean good friends. Really good friends. As close as Celeste and me and as close as you and James as we can get. Do you think we could be friends, Siri?"

"I wouldn't dream not to! Actually, you won't be able to keep me away! You know, you're a lot more like Jamesy then you think. Don't get all riled, but it's true. I seem to feel the same way around you I do around him, and I can tell you, girl, it's nice to have good friends,"

"Lovely," I agreed.

"So what house do you want to be in? I most definitely want in Gryffindor! They're the best, and best good wizards and witches were usually in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, I suppose, because they're smart. And I guess I'd rather Hufflepuff over Slytherin, even though they're horrible at Quidditch and stupid dolts and hopeless gits and-"

"Gryffindor most definitely for me too," I said, trying to shut him up about the poor Hufflepuffs.

"You're a Gryffindor without a doubt, James was complaining about that slap you gave him for the rest of the day," he chuckled. 

"Sirius, I'm really haughty, and I totally live up to my reputation as a red head. Since we're going to be friends, I'll do my best not to blow up at you, but just remember, I'm a time bomb waiting to go off. So right now, I'm going to apologize for anything bad I might say to you forever, ok?" I said.

"All right, and I apologize ahead of time for all the times I'll undoubtedly tick you off, ok?" he smiled. I laughed, which made him laugh as well. It was nice that we both laughed over everything, some things that weren't even remotely funny. All of a sudden, both of his hands grabbed my waist, and he stood up, me coming up with him, the blanket coming off behind us. The look on his face showed that something was wrong. His hands were still on my waist, protectively. "Snape," he said quietly.

"I know you're listening!" Sirius shouted, leaving me bewildered and waking up Celeste and James. Remus jumped up, dropping his book, and flung open the door. A short boy with oily black hair, a big nose, small ears, and coal black eyes was revealed. He strolled in casually, as if he were invited. 

Remus glared at him, Celeste just stared at him in confusion, and Sirius and James shot him looks of utter loathing. He walked in, and Sirius noticeably tightened his grip on me. "Black, Potter, long time, no see," his voice was high, like a girl's, and it was as smooth as silk. 

"What do you want?" growled James, Sirius, and Remus together. James got up, and slowly advanced on the ugly boy. "You're not welcome in here, Severus Snape, and you know it. Get. Out." He said through clenched teeth, slowly and powerfully.

"I don't think so, James Potter," he mocked, a sly and ugly grin creeping onto his face. I immediately didn't like him, and Sirius dropped his hands, so he could advance. I immediately grabbed his waist, before he took even one step toward the boy. I suppose we did this because for him, it was a way to 'protect' me, and for me it was a way to keep him from lunging.

Sirius didn't even protest for me grabbing him, just said steadily, "I knew it was you Snape. Could've smelled you a mile away," he said, snorting. Snape squinted at him, the psychotic grin still plastered on his face, which reminded me of some crazy murder from a movie.

"Ah, I see you've already managed to get yourself a girlfriend. I must admit, she's a pretty little thing," he said. I gulped. Almost hiding behind Sirius, who almost lunged at him right then and there. Instead, he just glared. 

"Yeah, this is Lily, my girlfriend," he said. I looked at him curiously, but he wasn't looking towards me. I kept silent for once in my life, and just watched, as Celeste was doing to, her eyes full of shock. I could just imagine her thoughts_: Lil-lee has a boyfriend? Him? Already_? "Lily, meet gitface here," growled Sirius. I cautiously stepped forward, letting go of him, and he grabbed my waist again.

"Lily Evans, nice to me you gitface," I said charmingly. He sneered. James took another step toward him, and Remus clenched his fists at his side. 

"Nice one, Lily-lily," Sirius bent down and whispered in my ear. 

"Yeah Snape, that's Lily, my friend, so watch it bud," James took a step closer to him and poked him in the chest. _Me? His friend? Hm… _Snape took a step backward, obviously intimidated. Remus now took a step forward, not saying a word. He didn't have to: his body language said it all: One false move, you die.

"You leave us alone, Snape. Go back to where you came from: the gutters," Remus said menacingly. Snape licked his lips and looked at Celeste and me.

"Where'd you idiots pick up hot chicks like these? Did you drug them or something?" Snape said, his voice drenched with oil. This time, Sirius had to hold _me_ back, as I almost lunged at Snape. "So Lily, you're a pure blood, right?" sighed Snape, standing his ground.

"No, gitface, my parents are Muggles," I said, not knowing why on the world he would ask. What did it matter?

Snape looked horrified, and then he burst out laughing. "Tsk, tsk, Black. I mean sure, you never had too many girls, but I never that you would stoop so low as that! A Mudblood! Honestly!" Sirius, James, and Remus lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, forgetting entirely about their wands. Their faces were full of rage, and I gasped, Celeste jumping to my side, as they punched kicked and beat up Snape. What had he called me? A mid bid? What did that mean?

Suddenly, Snape managed to jump up dashing out the doorway. James and Remus dashed after him, slamming the door shut behind them. "Bundle of joy, that one is," I noted.

"What is go-een on here?" demanded Celeste. 

"Yeah, Siri," I added.

"Celeste, you fell asleep, and Lily and I were, er, talking. Then Snape came bustling in, acting such the prat as always, and we stood up for Lily. He called you a Mudblood, Lil!" Sirius seethed.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked, confused.

"A Mudblood is the worst insult you could call somebody who had Muggles for parents. It's like- like saying you've got dirty blood or something!"

"Why?" I said, my face hot with rage.

Celeste excused herself. "I'll go an' 'elp Remus and James beat dat Snape char-ack-ter," she stormed, and dashed off. Sirius sighed, took my hands in his, and sat me down on the couch.

"Look Lily, there's ton of racial prejudice in the Muggle realm, right?" he said quietly, carefully.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, there are a few- and only a few- people in the magic realm, that think that they're better than you if you're Muggle-born. It's just a few of the horrible pure bloods that think like that, and they think that Muggle-borns should not be allowed to come to Hogwarts. Every one of them is in Slytherin, at least that I know of, and they're snooty and disgusting. They're prejudice of people like you, no matter how amazing you are. I'm very sorry that you just had the misfortune of meeting one of them right now," he said, his eyes gazing steadily into mine. I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw a fit and kick the living daylights out of Snape, and I wanted to cry. I never cry, but a lump was rising in my throat. I forced myself to shove it back down and I didn't scream, or go and fly after Snape.

"Why?" was all I could ask Sirius. He bit his lip, and he just leaned in and hugged me, which was the exact thing I needed. In the Muggle realm I was never prejudice, and even had a very close black friend named Isabelle. I never thought how much it could hurt; to have somebody hate you because of something you couldn't even help. Sirius didn't say anything, he just let hug him for a few minutes. I gained my composure, and pulled apart. "Sirius," I smiled.

"What?" he asked, smiling too.

"You told Snape I was your girlfriend," I chided.

"And I meant it. Get it: girl friend as in girl-that-is-a-friend. If he thought I implied something else, now that's just that git's problem anyway, now isn't it?" he grinned at me, and I grinned back. "We're much too young to go out," he stretched and yawned. 

"Right," I said. Sirius was instantly like a big brother to me, and I was very grateful, even if he was the same age. He lay down on the couch that was on one side of the compartment, and I hopped on too. He turned on his side, his back pressed against the back of the couch, and I turned on my side as well, my back pressed against his chest. He put his arm around me, very protectively, and I smiled to myself. I didn't much need protecting, but it wouldn't harm anything to let him play the role of big brother if he wanted to.

I was aware that we had been traveling about a half hour, and wondered when the train would stop. In a few minutes, I was fast asleep, before the others even came back.

"Oy, Evans! Get up!" James shouted in my ear. My eyes snapped open and I looked back at him with a scowl. I was sleeping on the couch by myself, Siri was playing chess with Remus, Celeste was egging Siri on because he kept on trying to find ways to cheat, and of course Potter was being an annoying freak.

"I'm up, but why?" I asked.

"Slip your Hogwarts robes over your clothes, we'll be there any minute," he said, and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and got off the couch, the blanket slipping off behind me. I muttered a faint greeting to Celeste and Remus, and then I saw that Celeste had already gotten out my robes for me. Pure black.

Really, I don't like black, it seems so dead and dull, but if I had to wear black to go to Hogwarts, so be it. Grumbling, I slipped it over my head, and felt how soft and warm it was. Smiling to myself, I whistled over to egg Remus on for trying to stop Siri. If my memory serves correctly, Potter sat in the corner, turning his poor owl, Mr. Winkles, different colours. Animal lover: yeah right.

Suddenly, the train stopped, and a voice boomed over the loud speaker, "Please exit the Hogwarts Express in an orderly fashion, we've reached Hogwarts. Leave all baggage on the train. Thank you." The voice said. I squealed with delight, and Celeste and I hugged each other. 

Leaving everything behind, we walked quickly out the door, and jumped off the train. James walked in front, the git always liked to play leader, Remus walked behind us, he was reading and not really paying much attention, and I walked in the center with Sirius on my left side and Celeste on my right, our arms slung over each other. I believe James was a bit ruffled that Sirius, his best friend, was my apparent boyfriend and he had his arm around me. "Siri, you did tell James and Remus and Celeste you're not my boyfriend right?" I whispered in his hair.

"I told Celeste and Remie, and James too, but he still calls it 'flirting with the enemy' and 'flirting with slaps'. I do not flirt! I simply cuddle and coddle and all that good stuff. He knows me better than that, but James is stubborn. Well, so am I, and if I were him then I'd be saying that too. No wait, of course I would, I mean if I were in his situation, no that's not it either. Aw, you get it," he said. I shrugged and turned to Celeste.

"What did you guys do to Snape?"

"Ah, Lil-lee, James 'ound 'im and 'e made dat git apologize for calling you a Mudblood, and den 'e still socked 'im, and Remus 'icked 'im in da shins, and I cursed 'is 'air. It was green and silver, Slydarin colours, and den Snape ran to dis boy 'e called Lucius, and Lucius shut up der compartment wit a locking charm, alohorma, I think it was. We were laughing de whole time over how 'elpless 'e was! It was how you say hilarious! Ah, to be back in Paris to tell Mama and Papa about dis!" she sighed, laughing.

"Celestie, did I hear wrong or did James tell Snape that I was his friend? That was really strange!"

"Oo! Yes, 'e did, and Siri and Remie 'ave not let 'im hear de end of it! You should go talk to him, Lil-lee, find out for yourself why 'e did it!" Before I could reply, she shoved me toward him, and Sirius looked at us in surprise. I was waking by his side, but he didn't even acknowledge my presence, and chose instead to stare straight ahead at thin air.

"Potter-" I started, but didn't get to finish because a huge man, two times as tall and three times as wide as a normal human with beetle black eyes, and deep black hair was shouting something that sounded like:

"Firs' years, firs' years, over here!" James glared at me, acknowledging, and sharply turned toward the man. I looked at him, and saw that his jaw stuck out indignantly and his teeth were obviously clenched. What had I done? Nothing! That's what!

"Potter- look. We need to talk. I thought we hate each other, or that seems to be the agreement here. But when that horrible Snape kid walked in, you- you said I was your friend. I was really wondering what you meant, because you know…" I said. He stopped, so I did too, and he put both of his arms on my shoulders, gazing into my eyes. He broke out into a grin.

"Look Evans, I'm very competitive with Snape, used to be Sirius and my neighbor down in Godric's Hollow. Hated each other then, and still do. He's rotten, and slimy and a giant prat, and nobody's ever liked him. You're _my_ person to fight with and do stuff with and call names, not _his_! I'm a very possessive person, and I like having my own things. I wasn't about to give you up to him. You're mine! Not his I tell you, but mine!" he said resolutely, and he looked just as much a five-year-old as I did in front of Celeste in the train station.

"Very over protective, aren't we Potter? Snap out of it, I can't stand him either. I can't stand _you_ come to think of it, but with him it's in a different fashion. Like with you, well, you're a git, but he's like evil and creepy, you know? Ew," I shuddered. He grinned, and we started walking again, but broke into a run when we saw everybody else was already there.

"Righ' then, four to boat, four to a boat," the humongous man was saying. I scanned my eyes around, but it turned out Celeste, Sirius and Remus were in a boat with a very short, tiny girl, named Karen Flitwick, and even though I didn't know it then, she was a professor's niece, but she wasn't well liked even by him. All the boats were soon filled up, and Potter and I had to get in to one together. What fabulous luck. 

Two other boys hopped in, and before I could introduce myself, the boats were rapidly skidding across the enormous lake. I managed get control of my awe, and turned to the two other boys. One was tall and handsome, the other, rather short and pudgy and ugly, much like a pink balloon. I flashed one of my charming smiles at them and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and this git's James Potter- or freak, whichever you feel more comfortable using," I finished, still smiling.

"Hey!" cried James, who was edging as far away from me as possible, and he shook the boys' hands nodding.

"Frank Longbottom," the handsome one smiled. He was staring at me, which made me feel rather uncomfortable and maybe a slight bit embarrassed. Really, I never knew what my smile did to me, but lots of people have pointed out since that it takes my beauty, and amplifies it a million times over. I turned toward the short boy, only to find he was hiccupping furiously and was gaping at me.

"P- hic- P-P Peter- hic- Pettigrew- hic. Nice to- hic- meet you- hic," he said. I nodded, and turned toward James. He was now having a thumb war with Frank, and was obviously winning. Yuck! Suddenly, I saw that his fly was down. His robes were billowing in the breeze, so I could see his pants quite clearly. 

"Oy, Potter, you might want to check your fly, or do you like air around your privates?" I snickered. His eyes bulged, and I smiled with satisfaction as Frank just grinned, James hurriedly zipped up his fly, and Peter hiccupped. James turned to face me, forgetting about Frank.

"Why were you looking at my- erm- yeah?" he asked, his eyes glittering maliciously. My mouth dropped in outrage.

"Potter, you could see your pants as clear as day!" I shouted. Sirius, in the boat closet to us, leaned over and yelled:

"Ha ha! Lils! My god, you are quite naughty aren't you?" he was laughing so hard over this, I grabbed in the water, and to my surprise I clutched onto a fish. Taking advantage of the situation, I promptly chucked the fish straight at him, and much to Celeste and Remus's astonishment, it went right into his open mouth. Victory! I turned back to James who was cracking up over Sirius.

"Shut up, Potter!" I yelled. 

"You shut up, Evans!"

"No!"

"Well then I won't either until you shut up!"

"Make me, Potter!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"What's a matter, Jamesy afraid to?" 

"I just don't want to hurt a delicate girl like you!"

That was it, I lunged, and all the people in all the boats turned to watch as I body slammed into James. Frank and Peter watched wide-eyed, and I knocked Potter to the ground. I furiously kicked and punched at him, and after about three seconds he forgot about how 'delicate' I was, and he kicked and punched me as well. We kind of threw each other up, blindly attacking each other in any way we possibly could. The big burly man was shouting at us to stop, but we paid no attention. Finally, I made one final lunge, and suddenly, I felt both Potter and I fly over board! There was a fabulous splash, and the water hit me like a stonewall. It was battering against my head, and it prickled against my skin. James and I were both very scared, so we grabbed each other's hands. Deeper and deeper we went, and I felt my body grow numb, and my lungs gasp for air.

_I'm drowning here in the Hogwarts Lake, and it's all Potter's fault! I'll never see Mum or Dad or Petty ever again, or aunties, or Siri, or Remie, or Celestie, and I'll never get to be a witch or learn magic or anything. I'll die and one day they'll find my frozen body down at the bottom. And it's all Potter's fault! Air! Air! Potter's fault… Potter's fault…_ I thought, and then, just before it went black, something- squishy- seized my waist, and I turned, horrified, to see James had a tentacle wrapped about him. I looked down and saw I had one too! I wanted to scream, but naturally I couldn't, and I felt myself rising higher and higher at a rapid speed. 

My lungs about burst, but then, as I got ready to gasp for breath and intake water, my head popped out on the surface, and I gasped fresh pure air! Air! How lovely of a thing it truly was! Potter popped out beside me, and he was panting too, but darn- he wasn't dead! Aw, s***, at least the monster could have let _him_ drown! The boats circled around us, and the what I presumed was a giant squid, flung us back into our boat with Frank and Peter, who were both wide eyed, Peter still hiccupping like an idiot. I looked down, my teeth chattering, I realized that my skin was pale blue, and so was Potter's.

The huge man came lumbering from boat to boat till he reached ours, and surprisingly, he wasn't cross. He sighed, and conjured some blankets, and some chocolate. He broke off a huge chunk, and he gave us both a piece, I stared at it cautiously, and then shoved into my mouth. The effects were amazing! My body warmed up so quickly, it was like normal, except I was drenched. I looked over to Potter, and he looked warmed and cheered as well. The huge man sighed again. "All righ', you ok? Want ta tell me wha' you though' you were doin'?" he asked, but I saw his beard twitching, which probably meant he was smiling beneath it.

"Sir, I'm very sorry!" James and I burst out at the same time, but then turned to glare at each other. After profusely apologizing to the man, we were off again, James and I lividly mad at the other. Choruses of 'Oo's and Ah's' broke out through the crowd of first years, and I suppose from that point on, James and I were instant celebrities. I mean, who wouldn't be after you'd tackled a very good-looking boy/girl and shoved that boy/girl into a freezing lake and nearly drowned? 

Soon enough the boats stopped, and I lunged out, eager to be back on land. Everybody was scraggly and wet looking, but James and I were by far the most drenched. Celeste and Remus and Sirius ran up to us, asking us questions, checking to see if we were all right, and to taunt 'When's the wedding' and 'Are we invited', and that sort of thing. 

The huge man led us over to a huge door, and he rapped on it smartly three times. It creaked open widely, and a tall, firm looking woman with black hair and square glasses opened it up, and from the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was not one to be crossed. After ushering us in, she began:

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In the next room, The Great Hall, you will be sorted into your different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, according to your individual values and personality. Well then do remember to behave yourselves, stand up straight, stomachs sucked in, head held high, feet together, hands…"

And so she rambled on. Soon enough she left, and whispers broke out among us. Who was going where, and who was cute, and how exciting it all was, and how amazing James and I were. Then, the tall lady came back and ushered us in to a great big room. There were four tables, each with different colours at it, and various people sitting at the tables. There was a huge stage, and the strict lady made us file into alphabetical order in a straight line on it to be sorted.

Now I began to worry. What if I wasn't suitable for any house? What if I was separated from Celeste and Remus and Sirius? What if I was sorted into Slytherin? What if I was stuck with James Potter?

"Abott, Hunter" was called up after a very strange looking hat was brought in on a stool, and we were directed to put it on. There was a slight pause and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed! I nearly jumped out of my skin! 

"Avery, Tom,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Barns, Kate,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bennett, Alicia,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius,"

I held my breath, hoping to god Sirius would be put in Gryffindor. He really wanted that, and I sincerely hoped that he would. The sorting hat paused for a moment, and shouted out-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dedalus, Digory," 

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dent, Harold,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Doone, Lorna," 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then- "Ermengarde, Celeste," I prayed even harder Celeste would be put in Gryffindor, and then prayed for myself that I would be put there too, since I was obviously next. I waited on bated breath, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt a surge of happiness, and flashed her a grin as "Evans, Lily," was called. Hey! That was me! I cautiously approached the hat, and sat on the stool, jamming it on my head. The experience was quite strange, I felt as though the hat was reading my thoughts.

_But I am…_ Hissed a voice in my ear.

_Huh? Is this the sorting hat?_

_Yes, of course, m' dear… now let's see here…_

_What?_

_Hm, not Hufflepuff, you're too much of a leader and too haughty-_

_Hey!_

_What? You've said it yourself! Not Slytherin, you're Muggle born, and that's a no-no… very brilliant, but you're too brave to be a Ravenclaw… Guess I'll just have to put you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud. There was a tremendous roar from the Gryffindor table, as there had been at every new Gryffindor. I ran off the stage, plopping the hat back down on its stool, and I headed straight to Sirius and Celeste, who were literally jumping for joy. They high-fived and hugged me, and we all sat down in a row, facing two very pretty girls. They both had black hair, brown eyes, nice tans, and rather fashionable looks on their faces.

"That's James's sister, and my sister too. Jaclyn and Sarah, respectively. Snoots, they are, don't try and get to know them," whispered Sirius. I playfully shoved him, and turned back toward the stage, just as 

"Lupin, Remus," was called up. For the fourth time, I held my breath, as Remus became a-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The next two were Slytherin, then a Hufflepuff, and then- "Potter, James," I wished as hard as I could he would be sent to Slytherin, and nearly died in suspense as the sorting hat took it's sweet old time. Finally, much to my displeasure and despair-

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed. Guess you can't get everything you want in life, now can you? Remus plopped himself down next to Celeste, and James sat next to Sirius. I had all of my friends in Gryffindor, and I was in there too! We watched the rest of the sorting, and congratulated Kate Barns, Lorna Doone, April Hughes, Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom in all making it to the same house. What followed was quite interesting. Dumbledore, the new Headmaster, stood up, and the hall fell silent. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he said grandly. "Before we eat, let me remind all students that the Forbidden Forest, is, well, forbidden, and then to announce the arrival of a new teacher. She is a very qualified Defense Against The Dark Arts woman, so thus she is our newest teacher. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Janet Potter!" he cried. The halls erupted with cheers, but I saw James and the girl that was obviously Jaclyn, splutter.

"MUM?" they roared together. Nobody particularly heard them, not that anybody would care if they did. My eyes darted toward a very beautiful young brunette woman with violet eyes and a very kind face. She was beaming down at the Gryffindor table, and I noticed she was very tall and thin. She was waving and smiling, but quickly took her seat again. Sirius and Remus were laughing so hard they nearly wet themselves, and James was as bright red as my hair. Jaclyn was hiding under the table. Apparently Mrs. Potter had kept this a secret. James Potter's mum came to Hogwarts to make sure he behaved! Ha!

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "But wait! We have another new teacher, another fine woman who is also very skilled in DADA. For the first time, we will have co-teachers at Hogwarts. Both will teach every lesson together! Please welcome Professor Sydney Black!" he cried. Sirius choked on the pumpkin pasty he had smuggled from the train, and Sarah opened her mouth in horror. Again applause erupted, but I was too busy trying to pat Sirius so he wouldn't choke to death. I did notice Mrs. Black had piercing blue eyes, like Dumbledore's, and long wavy black hair. She was tall and thin and young too, and equally as beautiful as Mrs. Potter. James and Sirius looked about ready to die right then and there, so Celeste, Remus and I comforted them the best we possibly could as Dumbledore continued.

"Both women are former Hogwarts students from the Gryffindor House, and each have their two children currently attending. I'm sure all of you will make our newest additions feel welcome! Next, there is to be a ball for third years and above, as there is every year, and any students younger than their third year must have a date that is eligible to go to be able to attend. Bringing a partner is preferred as always. Now, without further ado, Fuzz, fizz, boop and bop! Tuck in!" Dumbledore finished.

I turned away from the boys long enough to catch a glance at my plate. Much to my amazement, it had magically filled itself with roasted duck, wild rice, plum pudding, asparagus, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and a side plate of soup. My goblet was filled with something that was suspiciously pale orange. I grabbed it, and sniffed. No smell. Hm.

With a quick sip, I learned it was pumpkin juice and how delicious it was! I set it down, turning back to Sirius and James, only to see that they had apparently forgotten their embarrassment. Everybody was stuffing himself or herself with food like there was no tomorrow, so I shrugged and joined in too. I've never had a better meal in my life!

I talked mostly to Celeste and Sirius, sometimes to Remus, occasionally to Sarah and Jaclyn who really weren't too snooty, and several times I turned to snap or scold at James. Frank and I had a conversation about Quidditch for a short time, I ignored Neville, and I did manage to say 'hi' to Lorna. Everybody was quite friendly and I really felt content. Several boys from older years were talking to me when I happened to glance up at the teacher's table. A very short professor, which I later learned to be Flitwick, the Charms Professor, was whispering quickly into Dumbledore's ear. All the teachers looked shaky and white and panicky. Dumbledore stood up, and his voice boomed,

"Sorry to cut supper short, but we have a problem on our hands, I'm afraid. All prefects please round up the first years and direct them to the common rooms immediately. Lock all the doors of classrooms teachers, and prefects direct the portraits to open for nobody but a prefect or the Head Boy and Girl. Please hurry. All seventh years currently in Auror training, report immediately to my office. Also, Sarah Black and Jaclyn Potter, please report to my office as well. Thank you, and do make haste!" he cried.

Everybody seemed to panic, and I was beginning to wonder what on earth could be the matter. A very tall boy with blond hair, and a tall girl with brown hair were shouting, "Gryffindor prefects right here! Follow us to the common room! Nothing to worry over! Hurry now!" Celeste looked at me with fear in her eyes and I gave her a scared smile. We grabbed hands, and James, Remus and Sirius walked with us.

The prefects nearly ran through corridors and passageways, and then up a flight or two of stairs. We were suddenly outside a very big painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked sleepily.

"I am a Gryffindor prefect, mam'm, and Professor Dumbledore had instructed us to let you know that you are to open the portrait to no one but prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. The password is, 'Lion's Mane', thank you," shouted the boy with the blond hair. The lady in the picture nodded. I guess I didn't have time to be surprised the lady could move and talk because the next moment, we were all scrambling up into what had to be the Gryffindor common room. 

It was very cozy looking with a roaring fire, high armchairs, soft couches, pillows galore, warm carpet, rugs, bookshelves, tables, chairs and desks. I loved it instantly, and Celeste, Remus, Sirius, James and I flopped onto a long couch after the girl prefect told us where the dorms were. Most people went up to their dorm, but we preferred to stay. The only other people there was a pretty fifth year girl with black hair, who was reading quietly, a tall boy from the sixth year who was working on some unfinished summer homework, and another girl, but this time a blond from the second year who was sleeping in an armchair.

"What was that all about?" I asked quietly to the rest. Celeste bit her lip, Sirius and James blinked, and Remus shuddered.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Sirius slowly. "But, it was something very bad. Why in the world would Sarah and Jaclyn have to go though? They're prefects and all, but still, they aren't training to be Aurors yet, if that's even what they want to do. And then Janet and Mum being here! They didn't even tell us!"

"Yeah, Sydney and Mum never said a word," agreed James. "If it's something bad though, I don't want them getting hurt! Or Sarah or Jaclyn either! No idea what it could be. Jaclyn was talking over the summer about her doing particularly well in DADA. Maybe it's something dark," he suggested. I shuddered.

"Yeah, same with Sarah!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You don' think dat anybody could 'urt us ere at 'Ogwarts though, do you?" Celeste asked, obviously horrified. Remus shook his head, eyes wide.

"No, Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth. Dumbledore is very powerful and everything, so we're all safe. But I do agree with James. It's probably something dark. How it got in the school, I don't know though…" Remus said uneasily.

"Maybe they Apparated," suggested James.

"Haven't you read, Hogwarts A History? You can't apparate to Hogwarts or from it. There's magic guarding against it or something. Honestly, Potter, how thick can you get?" I lashed out. It was true, but I wasn't even really annoyed with James. Mostly I was just scared and trying to clear my mind. Basically, if we were right, something powerful and dark was running loose around Hogwarts on our very first night. How very comforting!

He shrugged. "She's right. Something's here, and it didn't apparate!" Sirius said, his voice flicking high and low. Remus took an intake of breath, and said,

"Well, I'm going to the dorm room, I'm tired, and it isn't helping me get not-afraid by discussing all this. 'Night you guys," he said.

"Me too! I am 'ow you say getting da chills!" agreed Celeste, so they both went to bed. James, Sirius and I all stayed. Gryffindors were brave, and I'd live up to that reputation, so help me! 

"Let's change the subject," I suggested, and the boys nodded. We talked instead funny pranks the boys had pulled and soon we were still laughing at eleven o' clock at night. Sarah and Jaclyn still hadn't come back. James and I managed to be civil, but usually we talked through Sirius, who didn't seem to mind or notice. Just as Sirius was telling me all about that birthday party 'tie' incident he mentioned before, the portrait swung open and in ran a tousled looked Sarah and a very pale Jaclyn.

Before anybody could say anything, James, Sirius and even I were swooped into a bear hug by the two girls. Sirius and James were trying to shove them away and were shouting, "Geroff me!" in very muffled voices. The girls broke the hug, and Sirius, James and I all burst out, "What happened?" all at the same time.

"Kids, kids," said Jaclyn. She looked very tired and very pale and very shaken. She looked up at us and sighed. "It seems there are some Dark Arts going on here. There is a very evil wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, who is beginning to rise to power. James, Sirius, you've heard our dads talk about him. They're Aurors," she added to me. I nodded, beginning to feel very frightened.

"Dumbledore found out from Flitwick that down in the Potion's Dungeon blood is covering the walls, ceilings and floor. We think it's pig's blood, but nobody knows. There's destruction everywhere, all the potions broken and everything. On the ceiling, written in the blood is the Dark Mark," whispered Sarah in a shaky tone.

"What's the Dark mark?" Siri, James and I asked together.

"It's a sign that wizard, Voldemort, shoots into the sky after killing people. He's rapidly gaining supporters and power, and he's already killed. Only supporters know how to shoot it into the sky, or draw it for that matter. You can't shoot something like that up into the sky here at Hogwarts, and we think nobody was killed. Still though, it was a sort of warning, or something to scare us…" said Jaclyn also in a whisper.

"We want you guys to keep this to yourselves, alright?" said Sarah. We all nodded and she looked at the clock. "It's already a quarter past eleven, go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow. Classes don't start till Monday. Don't worry; this'll all be cleared up. You're always safe at Hogwarts!" she finished.

I quickly said good night to Sirius, hugging him, (that made Sarah raise an eyebrow at Jaclyn), and then James tried to sling his arm around me. I turned and kneed him, making him fall down, (this made the girls raise the other eyebrow), and then I trooped off to bed, leaving Sirius to help Potter. Humph.

I found my way to the door that said '2nd Year Girls', and I entered. Four girls, who I presumed to be Celeste, Lorna, Kate and April, were asleep in king-sized four-poster beds, complete with curtains. I didn't really take time to notice the room too much, so I just changed into a shirt and shorts to sleep in, which I found in my trunk that was at the foot of my bed, and then I fell into the bed that was obviously mine. There, my first night at Hogwarts and the first night of my new life, I was lulled asleep.

(A/N: Sorry I didn't post it on Thursday, but I had company over! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys rule! Anyhow, ta, have to go! Keep reviewing and tell me what you HONESTLY think. Ideas appreciated (even though I already have tons myself.)! Thanks! Ta!)

** **


	3. Fights, Outbursts, and Notes

Loving Lily

**~*~Loving Lily~*~**

** **

**Chapter 3**

** **

Fights, Outbursts, and Notes 

"Let's see here, how to wake Miss Sleep Until Sunset? Sirius, maybe you should shake her, or Remus, chuck a chess piece at her. No, no, Celeste, old girl, how about you whack her upside the head with that book of yours? Hm, no wait; let's just leave the stupid git. She can fend for herself I say!" declared a voice, which could only be James Potter's. I blinked myself awake and saw that James was bending down over me- suspiciously close really- and his head was turned toward Sirius, who was spiking his hair, looking in the mirror next to my wardrobe. I saw Remus searching through a chess set, tossing chess men here and there with echoes of 'Watch it buddy' falling from their miniature mouths. Celeste was shifting through books, trying to find something as well, and her bottom was up in the air, very close to Remus's face, should he choose to look up, though I don't think Celeste really realized her position. Regardless, nobody was paying much attention to the annoying prat above me with –EW, bad breath- and that, I suppose, was a good thing (not the breath, that was bad, the fact that nobody was paying attention).

"Thanks, Potter, I _can_ fend for myself!" I growled, and James nearly jumped a foot in the air. Honestly, for being a brave Gryffindor, he sure did scare easily. "And now if you'll be so kind as to move your bum- I mean your face- I'll get up,"

"Honestly, Evans, I do believe your bark is worst than your bite!" laughed James. Potter was laughing at me. Great. See, I am not at all a morning person, never have been, and since I hated James, waking up to his bad breath on my second morning at Hogwarts very early was not a very happy moment. I scowled, grabbed my wand, and with a sharp flick and a mutter, a pit bull was on the floor and viciously attacking James's pant leg under his robes.

"No, Potter, my bite is quite worse than my bark," I said as James ran screaming around the room, the dog lunging and trying to eat him unrelentlessly. 

"Good Morning Fireball Darling Dearest," sang Sirius, but he didn't even flinch or stop his hair spiking when James ran past him, screaming and cursing his head off. Instead he said, "Naughty James, such adult language out of something so small," Needless to say, I was the only one who laughed, since Sirius never laughed at his own jokes (which made it all the funnier), Celeste and Remus seemed to be franticly looking for something they'd never find, and James was too busy getting attacked. 

"Hey Siri, hi Celeste, hi Remie," I said sleepily, and not even waiting for a reply, I shuffled over to my closet, slipped inside and changed into the boring black Hogwarts school robes. Classes didn't start until tomorrow, but, hey, everyone else was wearing theirs. I slipped back out again to see James standing on my bed, laughing uncontrollably and pointing at the pit bull who couldn't seem to get up. The dog took a running start, and sprang higher than I could have imagined, and a look of horror went across James face as the dog tackled him down. Yuck, yuck, yuck! _James_ was on _my bed_, screaming his head off! This had to stop.

I slowly walked over, and petted the dog, which whined and licked me, his face seeming to smile. By Jove, this dog had a good choice of character! That's right, kill James, and lick me! I do love animals! 

"Now, Potter, darling, what a sweet puppy this is! It's a shame it doesn't like you, isn't it? Perhaps I should let it attack you more since it seems so keen on it… Or perhaps I should just cuddle it for a few more minutes and then let it attack you more since it seems so keen it. Ah, choices, choices," I said, and winked at him, squeezing the dog in my arms. I liked it; he was so soft and cuddly!

"Evans, dearest, that thing is evil. Sick it on Snapey, not me, your best friend!" he cried. I frowned and shoved the darling little puppy toward his face. It snarled and spat. Smart dog. 

"I think I'll name you Fluffy," I said.

"EVANS! You can't keep a dog here at Hogwarts!" cried James.

"Who says? It isn't a rule, I've checked, there's nothing that says you may not have a dog here at Hogwarts, so I think I will keep it," It would be cute to have a puppy and an owl! How lovely! Fluffy it is!

James just spluttered in outrage and flung himself from my bed. Good. Now, who had the bug spray, lice medicine, and fungi disinfectant? Oh, I'd just ask a professor to burn the bed so the disease won't spread and then I'll get a new sterilized bed. Right, that was the plan. "Sirius, come see my new puppy, Fluffy," I called. Surely he would like Sirius. Hiss. Snarl. Jaw Snap. Wriggle. Bite. Snap. Growl. Bite. Hm, guess not. Oh well! Sirius moved away toward James, sucking on his hand, which Fluffy had accidentally chewed on a little itsy bit. Still cuddling the charming little creature, I showed him to Remus.

Hiss. Snarl. Bark. Bite. Snap. Growl. Wriggle. Snap. Bite. Hm, maybe Fluffy doesn't like boys. Remus howled in pain, and forgot about whatever in the world he was looking for, and ran into the corner where James and Sirius were cowering and nursing their wounds. Now Celeste. The dog had to like Celeste! "Celeste, come see the charming puppy I conjured! He hates the boys!" I laughed in delight. Celeste spun around, bum now down in a safe position, and she smiled at me, patted the dogs head and –chomp- screamed. She scared my poor dog!

"Lil-lee! What a- a- BEAST!" she screamed. The boys whimpered from the corner in agreement, and I scowled at all of them.

"Fluffy is not a beast, he's an angel! My fluffy little darling, don't be afraid, the gits won't hurt you anymore," I soothed. The nerve! My poor pup- whom I'd just conjured- was being terrified by the brutes I dare call friends! Humph!

"Lily! Listen to reason!" howled Sirius from the corner. "He- he- bit me- that's what he did! The dog needs to be disposed of!" and then right then and there he started sucking on his hand, which had a nasty black and blue mark on it and a little blood. 

"Oh dash it all!" cried Remus. He drew out his wand, and on the floor appeared a large kennel. "Stick the mutt in there for heaven's sake, or I swear I'll hex it!" said the usual carefree, easy-going, polite Remus. I stuck out my chin and clenched my teeth, but nonetheless I stuck Fluffy in the kennel, and locked the door. 

"Now, girl, we were trying to wake you up because Sarah and Jaclyn are going to talk to me, you, and Sirius and Remus and Celeste are trying to find this what-do-you-call-it to deliver to McGonagall to clean the ceiling of Potions. You know, the one. It's supposed to turn it scour it something-" said James.

"'Ound it!" called Celeste holding a small little bottle across the room.

"Good, let's go, bye guys, and Lil, you get that dog under control!" cried Remus, and they left. Good, Fluffy didn't like them.

"Right then, shall we go? By the way, 'cause of all the 'mishap' we can't go anywhere but the common room and dorm rooms except at meal times when we go to the Great Hall escorted by a prefect, or if a teacher has a job for you to do," said Sirius, annoyed and still sucking his fist. He looked utterly ridiculous. I told him so. He stuck his tongue out, and then put his fist back in.

"Oh, ok, and I'm sorry, Siri," I said, and slung my arm over his shoulder. Fluffy may not have liked him, but Sirius was still my best guyfriend. He winked at me, but he still sucked on that stupid fist. There wasn't even any more blood. Guess it was just an annoying habit. A very strange annoying habit.

"Ok. Let's go, they're in their dorm room, fifth years, of course. Hope they cleared out all the others by now. Alright, this way," dictated James. I rolled my eyes to Sirius and he shrugged, fist still in his mouth. It made him look like a little bear cub licking honey off his paw. How very sad, but extremely cute.

So we followed James up five flights of stairs, and he knocked four times on the door that clearly stated '5th Year Girls Dormitories'. After Fluffy and James nearly getting mauled, I almost forgot all about the horrible scare over Hogwarts. I wondered what the conversation would implant in my brain. Thoughts, feelings, but of what kind? And when was breakfast?

The door slung open and Jaclyn emerged from behind it. She motioned for us to be quiet, and then she drug us over to what was obviously her bed since she had 'engraved' in it 'OFFICIAL PROPERTY OF MISS JACLYN POTTER'. Yes, now nobody could even think it was somebody else's bed. Right. On the other side of the room, Sarah was trying to shove somebody into her closet. Huh?

She was trying very hard to shut the door, but the person wouldn't quite fit. "Er, hi guys," she smiled. Sirius and James jumped up, so I followed. Jaclyn snatched up James's robe hems, and held them tight so he was forced to sit back down grumpily. Humph. Sirius and I made our way over. Sirius nodded to me, and I nodded back.

"Oh, hi, Sarah," said Sirius, and then without warning, he shoved her down on her bed, and shouted, "Now Lily!" I opened the closet door, and a tall boy with silvery blonde hair, like Celeste's, fell out face down, with a few shoes, a robe, and a rubber ducky. I knew who that was. I saw him on the train. I saw him at the sorting. It was Lucius Malfoy, _a Slytherin first year_, Snape's _friend_!

"OH MY GOD!" screamed James, Sirius, and I all at the same time. James had broken loose from Jaclyn's grip, and he now stood beside me, both our mouths wide open, eyes large. Sirius screamed in rage and watched in horror as Malfoy raised his head slightly, and all down his neck were silvery pink lipstick, the kind Sarah was wearing. Sirius put two and two together, let out a choked yelp, and ran out of the room without another word. I had a mind to follow him, I did.

Sarah looked horribly embarrassed, and she should. Malfoy had this grin on his face, and he moaned and got up from the ground. He wasn't wearing robes, just a shirt and pants, and the shirt was all the way unbuttoned, with kisses all the way down. Disgusting! James punched him right then and there, and then Malfoy punched back, but James ducked and punched him again. So then, grumbling, Malfoy headed toward the door. Right before he left, he turned and said, "Darn you three! I would've scored with both of them if you hadn't come in! But hey, hot red head, maybe we could-" I chucked one of the shoes at him from the closet, but he was already gone. And now the lecturing began.

"How could you?" James screamed. "You knew Sirius and I and Fireball were coming here today, so why did you have to do that? With him? He's not only a stinky Slytherin, but he's a first year! Four years younger than you! What were you thinking? You can't honestly like him, can you?" he raved.

I was white with anger and lividly mad. I sat down by Jaclyn on her bed as James screamed at Sarah. Sarah just bit her lip and looked on as her younger brother's best friend that she had known for eleven years shook with rage over what she had done. Jaclyn got out a piece of parchment and a quill and hurriedly scratched me a note:

Dear Lily,

Look, I didn't want that Malfoy kid in here. He said he was going to score- he wasn't- and with me- not in a million years. I knew he was in Slytherin, and Sarah and I had a big row over it. You see, we've had a fight with our long time boyfriends (since last year) and Sarah is quite bitter. They broke up while my boyfriend and I are only fighting. She saw the kid at the sorting and thought he was-gag- cute for a little guy, no offense to you or James or Sirius or Remus or Celeste, and saw him on some business we were taking care of this morning with the you-know-what from last night. She decided to give him a thrill of a lifetime, she did. He came up here after we were finished, and I almost shoved him out. But Sarah let him in, and I was so disgusted with her kissing him I was just about to leave when you guys knocked on the door. I know it looks like he's been here all night or something because it's barely dawn- but I swear he just came- ok? Tell Sirius when you leave to come talk to me. Honestly, to tell you the truth, Lily, I'm more a sister to him, and Sarah's more a sister to James, and that's why he's screaming at her like she were me or something.

Sarah's the more thrill-seeker one of the two of us. She actually got into some trouble last year because she was making out with her old boyfriend in front of all the teachers, but don't tell anyone, ok? Sydney doesn't even know about it, and now with Mum and Sydney teachers here, Sarah- or I for that matter- can't really get caught even kissing a boy, you know? James and Sirius are all right, they're sneaky, always have been, but it's not like they even want to kiss girls yet. I saw Sirius hug you last night. What's that all about? And then my stupid git of a brother James tried to sling an arm around you… nice knee! You have to show me how to get your knee up so high sometime- it could really come in handy! Anyway, back to Sarah and me. Sarah is always kissing somebody, whether she's dating them or not, and can be sometimes a teeny bit rude, especially to the boys. I guess I'm the one who's more motherly like to the guys- and expect me to be same way to you and Celeste- and even though I have a wild and sarcastic streak too, most of time I'm pretty sweet, at least I think.

All you need to know about is that we cleaned the Dungeon's, classes have been postponed for a week, and tomorrow Dumbledore will set something up that every member of faculty has to do to see if they're the ones that did it (the thing last night). The Ministry's coming and everything! Well, you'll see more later. Write back on the back of this, ok?

Love,

Sarah

It took Sarah about five minutes to write all this, and me a minute to read, and James was still scolding and lashing out at Sarah when I was through. I wrote back-

Dear Sarah,

Don't worry; all your secrets are safe with me. I do hate the Slytherins, and Malfoy too, I think. They're all such prats! I don't think that you're the kind of person that would actually do something like that with someone so young and in Slytherin, don't worry. This whole thing has however, lowered my opinion of Sarah a bit, if she would stoop so low as that. But, I can't make any real judgments, because I don't really know her. I understand how terrible it must be for your Mum to be teaching you. I know you love her, but it's like being watched like a hawk, isn't it? My parents are Muggles. Dentists to be exact, so no chance of them ever teaching here!

Here's my impression about James, Sirius, Remus, Celeste, and me:

James: Annoying little kid, pain in my arse, cheeky scamp, pervert, Slytherin-reject and much more (no offense to you, of course, because you're perfectly normal)

Sirius: Sweet, older brother like, comforting, hilarious, a great pranker, fun, bouncy, cool, nice, and- um- handsome (?)

Remus: Amazing eyes, smart, nice, secure, happy, even-tempered, logical, reasonable, mature, fun, and cute (?)

Celeste: Friend since before Hogwarts, sarcastic, high-tempered, a bit snobby, playful, sweet to me, nice, smart, exciting, and dreamy

Me: (Long description) Ok, well, I'm very high-tempered, Sirius is my best-guy friend, and then Remus I think, I hate James, I seem to attract guys (most of which I don't at all want and it gets annoying), I'm romantic, intelligent, semi-funny, adventurous, I hate James, Muggle-born, Slytherin-despiser, I love pranks, love to write novels, have a nice slap and knee, I hate James, and um, yeah, I hate James.

About Sirius, and me it was a comforting, big-brother-little-sister type hug, nothing romantic whatsoever. I really don't feel like that right now about him, and we just met really besides. I guess we have tons in common, so it's easy to get a little taken away. Sure, I'll teach you my knee kick, it's fun to practice! James is a slob; he made a move on me in Diagon Alley! Seriously, he asked me out, I said no, he persisted, I yelled, he teased, I scowled, he grabbed my butt, I slapped, and that's about all there is to it. What a pervert! Hopefully the Dark Mark stuff will be cleared up, and I hate that classes have been pushed back. I want to learn magic NOW! Humph.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I have many nicknames; from James, Evans, from Sirius, my Lily-lily, from all the guys, Fireball, and then Celeste drawls out my name, Lil-lee.

I finished, and handed it to her. Potter the motor mouth kept on going and going and going, like the little pink energizer bunny. Say, James with pink ears, and a fluffy pink tail! Hm… I used a transfiguring spell I'd seen in one of the extra schoolbooks I'd bought (In the Standard Book of Spells Series I'd bought all the way up to Year 7) and said, "Mirror-ear-tail-pink-bip-bop-boop-estra-incantatem," I said under my breath, and with a flick of my wand, James, apparently not realizing, was wearing pink bunny earmuffs and a little stick on tail. Needless to say, he looked positively ridiculous. And then, while Sarah tried to keep from giggling, and Jaclyn did burst out giggling as she looked up from my note, James turned around to see what she was laughing about.

I tried to look innocent as he said, "What in the name of Merlin could possibly be funny at a time like this!?" he screamed. I burst out laughing, and so did Sarah, which really put James over the edge. "I- WILL- NOT- TOLERATE- BEING- LAUGHED- AT- AT- A- TIME- LIKE- THIS!" he howled, and with rage he began to hop up and down. This of course made him look like a real pink bunny, and I think all three of us girls nearly wet ourselves. 

He screamed in rage, and to this day I'm surprised he didn't wake up all of Hogwarts, when I showed him a mirror, still laughing my head off. He screamed again and plucked off the ears, but had no idea of the tail. All the better. He ran to the door.

"Sarah, I'm not speaking to you! And Evans I'm declaring war on you- yes it's only day 2- I know- but I am, Frecklesnoot, I declare war!" he yelled.

"Fine with me," I said, still laughing, and then said, "But Potter, I'm not a Frecklesnoot, I haven't one freckle!"

He got out his wand, and before I could duck, pointed it at me. "Well, now you do!" he screamed as loud as he could, and slammed the door. His voice was full of pain, like one that feels helpless and tormented. I yelped as I lifted the mirror to my face. MY BODY WAS COVERED IN FRECKLES! Now I let out a true scream, the kind you hear in horror movies, because it is not at all amusing when one is actually beautiful (even if one is not vain) to see one's entire once-spotless body covered in unsightly freckles. And let my tell you; every strand of red hair with freckles on it as well looks simply beastly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

And so, let the record be clear, James had officially been the one to declare war on me, though we still dispute about it to this day. I'm sure we were already technically at war, but he was the one that made it quite official and everything, so it was quite his idea, and to this day when we argue about it, I have the reserved right to complain that I had simply no idea that he wanted to be at war before hand. That's my story and I'm sticking to it, I tell you.

I left Sarah and Jaclyn quite happy and giggly, but it had not slipped from my mind that in reality Sarah Black, a prefect nonetheless, had a first year boy Slytherin in her dorm room at dawn. Of course I went back to my dorm, hoping Celeste would be back, and I wanted to wait for the prefects to escort us down to breakfast. Probably at seven, so I had a good two hours. And what did I think about on my way back? 

James Potter. He always did have that little charm about him that could make me reconsider my hate, or sharpen a knife and prepare to kill. He knew just which nerve to push to make me angry, and he knew just what to do to fight back. It was a silly child's game to him, entice Lily, tease Lily, make Lily furious, make Lily do something to you, and then make Lily be horribly sorry for what she did. Yes, that was his one true goal in life; to torment me, to make my life miserable, to make sure I had not one waking moment where I felt secure, not one waking moment that I could feel safe, and not one waking moment where I couldn't be thinking of _him_. I'm quite sure I hated him more than ever right then as I kicked open the dorm room door, not at all giggly anymore. I hated him, so every thought felt like venom to my brain, but it was all part of his sick little game to condemn me to have to replay over and over in my mind our hateful fights. James Potter.

Remus, Sirius, James and Celeste were in the room, James the vermin fortunately not on my bed. Sirius was on Celeste's bed, and all the rest of them were there too. They were all just sitting and staring at Sirius who snipping up things that looked like photos of Sarah. I ran over and plopped down beside him, and he dropped the scissors and shredded photos. "Oh Siri!" I cried. And we hugged. In that hug I felt his absolute rage and sadness. I could just imagine. It was the way I felt whenever James breathed in front of me. We let go after a long while, probably fifteen minutes, and he just shook his head.

"I can't believe her, my own sister!" he cried. He looked at his watch. "We've got about an hour and forty-five minutes until breakfast. I'm going to go lay down, I've got a headache," he said.

"I'll go too," said Remus and Celeste together. "Er, Celeste, not to sleep, just let's keep him company, ok?" said Remus and Celeste nodded blushing furiously.

"Ok, and Siri, Jaclyn said come talk to her in a while when you're ready, ok? She had nothing to do with it," I said. He nodded and then all three left. And that's when I realized my grave mistake in saying, 'ok', for I had just wrote out my death certificate. They had _again_ left me alone with James Potter.

He was silent, much to the relief of my eardrums, and he was staring up at the ceiling. I looked at the floor. He seemed very interested, so I didn't bug him for fear the horrid boy would turn on me. Finally, after around two minutes, he broke the silence. In a singsong voice he said:

"Love is a little thing shaped like a lizard 

_It runs up and down and tickles your gizzard,"_

"Don't be vulgar," I said automatically, and he smirked. "What did you mean by that filthy saying anyway?" I asked curiously. Could he possibly be implying? No, even he wouldn't dare. Would he?

"You and Sirius of course, I see the way you look at him and he looks at you," He would. 

"Potter, of course not, I do _not_ think of him that way, and vice versa! That's just ridiculous and childish. I've just met Sirius in Diagon Alley, and we've only really truly talked for two days now, so don't you dare try and preach to me about love-sickness," I chided.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, still staring up at the ceiling. My eyes remained locked on the floor. My answer? No… no, Lily, don't say it, he'll pounce he will, no, say 'No, James, I don't,' go ahead… That's the ticket; just say no-

"Yes," I said without thinking. Ohhhh! Now the torment comes! James was never one to pass up a golden opportunity, and this most certainly was not an exception. His eyes darted from the ceiling to me, glinting maliciously.

"Well then that's a contradiction isn't it?" he asked, his voice cold and spiteful. He sneered at me like a sinister eccentric murder that has just escaped from St. Mungo's sneers at his next and probably last victim. I glanced up at him lazily, almost amusedly, and I rolled my eyes without a smile.

"Potter, do I look like I care? Contradictions are tribulations and I don't need anymore troubles what with you around, thank you very much," 

"Oo, Evans, I'm so impressed! You can say a big word! Tribulations must be at high school level, mustn't it?"

"At least I don't have to rhyme like a git to get noticed," I spat out. Oh, yay, another mistake I had made. I had let him lead me into an insult contest, another fight, one I would force myself to think about long after it was over. To think about how he always won. Always.

"Oh lovely then, here's another, Evans, especially for you:

_ _

_There once was a lass_

_Who thought she was the Queen of the Worl'_

_So I gave her a twirl _

_And she fell and landed on her big fat a**_,"

He said the last part not in a very singsong voice, it was just cruel and teasing and hateful. I snorted, and tried very hard to keep my cool. This was a very hard thing to do.

"Yes Potter, if anyone would be watching my a** it would most definitely be you, now wouldn't it?" I said in mock cheerful voice. He looked disgusted with me, and I thought he would scream again, like how he had at Sarah, but he just glared for a moment, and then his expression changed, making himself look hurt. He backed away to the door, and he turned the knob.

"It didn't have to be this way you know," he whispered, and if it had been anybody but him, my heart would have melted. He bit his lip and he truly did look very sad, and then the door closed, softly, not a slam. Oh bother. And here was when the mental agony began.

Entice Lily, tease Lily, make Lily furious, make Lily do something to you, and then make Lily be horribly sorry for what she did. That was it. _Make Lily be horribly sorry for what she did_. That was what he had just done. It seemed every time we talked that was exactly how it went: Entice Lily, tease Lily, make Lily furious, make Lily do something to you, and then make Lily horribly sorry for what she did. How I hated him! But why, oh, why, did that work on me?

Why?

~*~*~*~*~*~

I let Fluffy out while they were all gone, and the precious ball of fluff just curled up into a ball and slept. How anyone could mistake that little darling for an devil, I don't know, he was so cute and even-tempered. I really thought things over then, chewing on a quill, and watching him sleep. I thought about how exciting Hogwarts would be, but then I remembered classes were supposedly canceled for a whole week. How could I stand the wait? By reading my schoolbooks of course! So, I got out Standard Book of Spells Grade 4, and began to study. How could they think fourth years would have any trouble with it at all? My second day as a first year and I thought the spells were quite easy, and I had no trouble not remembering anything. Hm, page 16, DADA, how to block a Grindylow attack.

It was no use. My eyes just stared at the page, and even though I truly tried to read, I couldn't. With a frustrated sigh, I slammed the book shut. So then my mind turned to other matters. For one, the fact that I knew only a bit about the magical world from Aunties, and there was supposedly Dark Magic too. Excruciating deaths, unmerciful torture. A Dark Mark, an evil wizard named- what was it Sarah and Jaclyn had said? I really couldn't remember. With a shudder, I chose to do something if not wise- extremely helpful. I thought about a prank war with James. It was like my way of lighting a torch in a newly discovered darkness. I created comical scenes inside my head in which he could do nothing to me, and I could destroy him. Wonderfully cheering I tell you, but unfortunately my mind worked on over drive and I got bored quickly.

New subject. Sirius. I'd known him only two days, but the way I already felt was indescribable. To feel safe is a very pleasant thing, and it seemed he was sort of a nice refuge from James's incivility, that dark wizard's evil, my own fears, my insecurity. Yeah, Lily Miss Kick-Back-Comeback-For-All-Occasions insecure. Right. But I was at age eleven, I was quite insecure, and being flung away into a realm far away from family and friends did not help matters. Sirius was someone I could feel comfortable with, and not even James could take it away from me, I wouldn't let him. Remus seemed like a sweet, sensible guy one could really trust in, and I was glad for it. Celeste was like Petunia, ever comforting, sweet, and bright. Oh, and then there was James. In a way, even though I despised him, don't even begin to think I didn't, I was sort of a teeny bit glad I had my hate for him to hold onto, sort of one thing I knew could never be turned upside down. But family…

Then it hit me. I missed them, Mum, Dad, and Petunia, like a leg misses a foot. Aunties had assured me that Mum and Dad had known quite all about it, me maybe being a witch that is, and Valika and Lucy had written them from Diagon Alley. Petunia didn't know, but I'm sure Mum and Dad had told her by then. Presumably so, anyway, for that was the correct thing to do. I would write them all a letter! Yes, that was it, but I didn't know where they had put my owl. Darn, knocked down again with incompetence. My, wasn't I using large words? 

I decided to write later. My head snapped up, I had been staring at my red velvet bedspread, and I got the surprise of my life. Had I not forgotten that it was dawn? My roommates, Lorna, April, and Kate were still asleep. After all that talking and noise, how in the world could they still be laying their undisturbed? Very heavy sleepers was what I was dealing with. Hm. Ok, I looked down again, yes, that's it Lily, lovely and soft bed isn't it? Oh dear, I'm still in my robes, or rather shirt and shorts were under them. Well, silly eleven-year-old me didn't notice. I don't think I noticed too much of anything at that age. Now what to think of? Bother thinking! I'd worn it out. 

Hm, I'd search through my trunk! I had no idea what Aunties had packed. I think Lucy was muttering something about helpful presents, but who knows? Ok, now, try to be silent… CREAK! Uh, yeah, real smooth little me! Well, nobody had noticed, so I proceeded to search through the trunk. Wow! Seems Aunties had visited the robe shop after Celeste and I had gone. There was a beautiful emerald robe, a silky sapphire robe, a soft lacy white robe, and a soft lavender robe. Where I would use all these beautiful dress robes, I didn't know. Um, ok, four black robes, six pairs of shoes, all my books, an extra owl cage, three more pairs of shoes, (how deep was this thing?) a small alarm clock that was bewitched- Oh! One thing said 'You'll be sorry you missed it', another said 'Love is in the air', and then there were bunches more, including 'Don't sweat it honey, just run, you're late'. It was pointing to 'It's too early, stop fighting, and go back to sleep'.How cute! Ok…

What else? Oh! A big huge book! I opened it, and I saw a picture of each one of my friends. Aw, darn, James too. Then a picture of all my roommates. But wait, the pictures weren't pictures, they were windows to see what the people were doing, and the people were moving! "Show me Sirius," I whispered to the book, and the pages flew to the fourth one. There was Sirius, on a bed, snoring. Typical. I closed it, smiling. Great gift! I found several witching toys, and wait- what was that? A BROOMSTICK! Huh? The note had specifically said 'First years may not have broom sticks,'. Wait, there was a note attached-

Dear Lily,

Lily darling, we know first years may not have brooms, but this is a present that can aid in 'mischief making' among other things. If we know you, you'll find some use for it. You seemed to like the idea of Quidditch, so we got you the best broom there is, a Nimbus1000! It's for Quidditch honey, so next year, do us a favor and make your house team! You'll get flying lessons at Hogwarts, don't you worry, and I'm sure you'll be a natural. If you really must take this somewhere, use a shrinking charm and put it in your pocket. Have fun at Hogwarts sweetie!

Love and Kisses,

Your Aunts- Valika and Lucy

P.S. Tell Celeste hi. 

Oh, yes! A broom! The best broom! Woo hoo! Yes! Yes! Yes! Go Lily, go Lily, it's your birthday, not really, but who cares!Oo, time to make up a cheer! I closed the trunk with another loud squeak, and ran out into the hall. When I lived in England I had took cheer, simply for the fact that I like working my hardest and doing gymnastics- not like a sissy or anything. Ok!

"Like awesome, oh wow, like totally freak me out, I mean right on, I sure am number one!" I cheered, jumping up and down. (A/N: Yes, ripped it off Bring It On, so sue) Ok it sounded conceited, but I was eleven, and I had a broom, yes, a broom, and a wonderful lovely magnificent broom all to my own! James didn't have a broom! Yay! Score!

I squealed with delight, and then ran to go find Celeste. Now, to enter the boy's room, to knock, or not to knock? No, they didn't on ours. So I burst in. Frank and Peter were sleeping, and so were Sirius and Remus. No sign of James, good riddance. Ah, there was Celeste! "Celeste, come on, let's go down to the common room and wait for breakfast," I said. Hm, should I keep my broom a secret? For right now.

"Ok, Lil-lee, 'ang on," she said, and gently stood up from where she sat at the foot of Sirius's of bed so it wouldn't squeak. We got out, and shut the door. Oh, darn! I'd forgotten Fluffy, and told Celeste so. "'Ine, I weel wait for you in de common room, okay? Hoo-ree!" she said, rolling her eyes. I nodded, and ran off. Absent-minded little thing wasn't I? So, I ran in, Fluffy still asleep on my bed. I grabbed him and dumped him on the floor unceremoniously. He yawned and slowly tottered into his little kennel. With a flick of the lock I was skipping merrily down to the common room.

Well, sure enough, there was Celeste. Sitting on a couch talking to James. Oh, lucky day! So, I picked myself up, kind of carrying myself in a high and prominent matter. Yes, this was me, the confident, stylish, popular redhead that made guys stare. The one that everybody thought would be as stupid as a ditzy bimbo. Or at least, this was what James was telling Celeste. Me, stupid?

"Yeah, I'm telling you Celeste, after Sirius and Remus went to sleep last night (they adore her so it's no use talking to them about it), Peter, Frank and I were talking to each other about Evans. They say, and I say too, that if she's as dumb as her a** is hot then she'll flunk out of Hogwarts her first day. Man, she may try to act smart, occasionally using big words, but inside she's a stupid ditz-" James rambled. Celeste looked horrified at how he was talking, and I was amused. Remaining in the shadows, I thought to myself; well, I'd show Potter just how smart I could really be. A smirk crossed my face; this would be fun.

Ok, now to look the part! I ran up the steps, back to my dorm, and brought out three books; _The Sorcery Statistics Of Malignant Anamagi, The Bureaucracy of Early Magical Europe In Depth_, and _The Study of Aurors and Magical Laws_. Ok, and then to conjure some 'smart' looking glasses, not actual vision helpful glasses, I had very keen eyesight. I put a serious, lawyer-like look on my face, and nodded to my mirror. "I totally look the part!" I whispered.

"Ah, yes we do, dear, but isn't it rather early?" my mirror yawned back. I gasped in surprise, but my reflection didn't seem to take notice. Hm, no, my shoes wouldn't do… now to dig through my trunk, ah, yes, found them!

Strappy sandals, spiked heels, pink, leathery, and with little sparkly silver buckles. That was my 'Barbie' part, so Potter would be even more surprised when I turned out highly intelligent. I'd prove him wrong; I'd prove everybody wrong! So, with my books, high, glittery heels, and my head held high, I pranced down the hall, my carroty red hair beautifully brushed, the ends curled. Here, I'd reached the stairs, now to go down them. Easy Lily, that's right, just five more steps, take it easily, slowly girl, slowly!

TRIP. D*** high heels! I'd fallen down, and landed face down, at Potter's feet. Isn't that lovely? I lifted my face slowly, books everywhere, glasses askew, hair falling over my shoulders, and one shoe off. What a sight I must have been! Potter had a grin on his face, and Celeste was peering on the couch, a look of utter surprise on her face. Slowly, much to my horror, James lowered his hand to help me up, Scowling, I took it, but only used it to boost me up and pull him down. Feeling the familiar stinging in my hands and knees, I picked up my books, fixed my glasses, and put my other shoe back on, humiliated. Potter lay on the ground, laughing slowly, smirking his evil little smirk.

"You're such a ditz, Evans," he laughed. I turned crimson. The one time I tried to look impressive and intelligent, I tripped on my little Barbie heels. Wonderful, wasn't it. Celeste shrieked in outrage.

"James, Lil-lee is not a how you say ditz, she is vare-ee smart and intelli-geent! Lil-lee 'as already learned tons of dees spells, an' she reads comp-lee-cated books!" she stormed. James just continued laughing on the floor, and I was about to smack him when Jaclyn came down the stairs. She sighed when she saw how livid I was, and rolled her eyes at James.

"What did he do now Lily? Prank or insult?" she said disgustedly, obviously ashamed for having that for a brother; with good reason, I might add. 

"Insult," I spat out, and started to advance, but James burst out:

"No, ditz here came down looking all smart and then she tripped on her little Barbie heels! I just helped her up, and she pulled me down!" he defended. How did he think to say Barbie heels just like I was thinking? Oh, well, I was furious.

"No! You called me a ditz, Potter, and I pulled you down because you were laughing at me! And now you just called me a ditz again!" I yelled. I barely noticed as Celeste cheered me on, and a bothered looking Sirius and a sleepy looking Remus came down. James got up, his eyes flashing.

"You were eavesdropping on the stairs!" he accused.

"And a good thing I was!" I screamed back. 

"Man, I can not believe I hit on you at Diagon Alley!" he yelled.

"Neither can I, you slimeball!" I screamed. 

"Guys! Shut it!" cried Jaclyn, but her eyes were glowing with cheerfulness at witnessing our fight. Silently, Sirius and Remus walked over, and sat on the couch with Celeste. I noticed vaguely Celeste conjure a bowl of popcorn for them, and soon Jaclyn joined them. 

"Evans, you're a dolt! I've known you two days and even I can see that! Nobody's going to like you! And nobody's ever going to date you! You're going to sit at home when you graduate in a rocking chair all alone until you die!" he screamed back passionately.

Rage boiled up inside, and I dropped my books on the floor, and flung off my glasses. I spread my arms out wide, emphasizing what I was about to say next. "Look Potter, I'm me, and that's enough! If anybody is going to hate anybody, they're all going to hate you!"

"You f-ing b****!" he cried. I blinked, red clouding my sight. I wanted to kill him. Maybe Azkaban wouldn't be so bad if I had the satisfaction of knowing I had murdered James Potter. I hated him with all my heart, and I wished that if he couldn't die that I would just to spare myself from knowing him. I let my arms drop, and shook my head slowly. Jaclyn was gasping at what her brother had said, Remus was stunned, Celeste was cussing him out, and Sirius was shaking his head in disgust. James had gone too far.

"I hate you!" I said with a stamp of my foot.

"Same to you!" he said. At this point, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew came down and squished into the couch receiving some popcorn. "Evans, I hate you and will hate you forever!" This was when we both lunged.

We were rolling around on top of each other, biting, kicking, and pulling hair, kneeing, slapping, punching and hurting in anyway possible. Really, I was winning, since he was rather shocked that a girl could pack such a powerful punch. Even Jaclyn, the prefect, was cheering us on, but after three minutes, she realized her duty to break it up. So, she pulled me off of James, and shaking his head sadly, Sirius pulled James off of me. I didn't even hear all the scolding; all I caught was something from Jaclyn that sounded like- "You should be ashamed! I won't tell Dumbledore this time, but if I ever catch you two at it again!" James and I were shooting each other looks of loathing and malice. Finally I was released, as ornery as ever. I saw that Remus and Sirius were helping James up, and helping him back to the stairs to sit down. Celeste ran toward me, and we hugged. "Oh, Lil-lee! 'E went too far! Just too far!" she was saying over and over. I somehow made my way over to the couch, in time to see Jaclyn rush toward the stairs with the boys scolding James. Good.

Frank and Peter were staring at me. Celeste and Frank were congratulating me, but the Peter kid sat very quietly, staring. After a while, I got up, and slowly headed toward the girl's stairs, shooting daggers at James, who was smirking, Celeste beside me. I stopped when I heard Peter's voice. "You deserved it," he snarled. I flung myself around and glared at him.

"You know, if you were in a fight, afterwards I would be nice to you," I said quietly.

He snorted. "Yeah, after you cussed me out and called me a b****** behind my back," he rolled his eyes, sneering.

"I'm sorry, I don't use that word," I said coldly, and glanced over at Potter. "You must have heard it from James," and Celeste and I stormed up the stairs leaving a stricken James, a wonderfully surprised Frank, Sirius and Remus, and a confused and amazed Peter. All this in the few hours before breakfast of my second day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We were escorted to breakfast where Dumbledore explained everything from the night before gravely, and urged anyone with any information to come forward. He also told us how classes would be canceled, much to the relief of half the student body, but not to me. With Sirius on my right, Celeste on my left, and Remus across from me, I still felt disappointed in classes and the way things had been going that morning.

All day Celeste stuck by me, and I was grateful. Sirius reluctantly stayed with James, and Remus comforted both of us. Everyone knew that it was James who had gone too far. This time, Potter wasn't the one who made me feel bad in his little game of a cycle. It was me. My good-natured conscience was telling me it had been wrong to have a fistfight with James, and I knew that it was right. I shouldn't have lowered myself.

I spent the day talking to Celeste, making fun of James, and planning things for our supposed prank war. Celeste had the idea to bug him with a little microphone so I could hear everything he was planning, and I eagerly agreed, so, Celeste took the tiny little thing with her and visited him, planting it on the back of his ear somehow. It was time for dinner, so both Celeste and I plugged the receiving earpieces in one ear. Naturally Remus, Sirius and James sat far away from us at the other end of the table, and Celeste, our roommate Lorna, and I sat on the opposite end. Lorna turned out to be a very sweet, passionate girl, and Celeste and I got on well with her. April Hughes and Kate Barns sat nearby, and I once heard them having a short conversation that went something like:

"Geez, I hope that Lily girl didn't hurt James too bad when she beat him up," she said, and quickly finished, "But he put up a very good fight as well," as James glanced down toward our end of the table revealing a very red face, black eye, and a nose that was still slightly bleeding. I hadn't one traceable scratch on me.

"Yes, of course, James is so brave," giggled Kate to April. I nearly choked, but managed to keep on eating. I tried to drown out James's conversation, but I motioned for Lorna and Celeste to be quiet as I saw two tall brunettes, Hufflepuff 

girls, walk up to James. Interested, I listened in.

"James, darling," one was saying. "Did you hurt her? I hope you did!" I scowled. He remained silent, and so did Sirius and Remus. She laughed slightly, but nervously at their disapproving faces. She now remained silent, and her friend bent down by James, her face very close to his. 

"James, don't be stubborn, you know me; I'm Cassie! That ugly prat Lily Evans deserved whatever you did to her! I hate her, you hate her, and I say that Mudblood should be forced out of Hogwarts! She's so ugly, it looks like she's wearing a costume at a costume party anyway," Cassie snorted. My cheeks coloured. Celeste put a comforting hand on my arm, and I heard Sirius and Remus growl and slam their fists down on the table when the horrible girl said 'Mudblood'. She put her hand on James's, and he looked at her with disgust. "A very ugly costume, James," cooed Cassie.

"Well at least when Lily dresses up as a frigid b**** she doesn't look so constipated, like you, Cassie." He said slowly and quietly, and shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Cassie's face turned sour, and I couldn't help but smiling. Celeste looked highly confused and shrugged at me. 

"James, why are you so up tight?" scolded Cassie harshly. "Anyone can see you hate her, so why are you defending her? She's a Mudblood and you know it!" she cried. My smile faded, and James scooted his chair back, fists clenched, and looked her in the eyes. Remus and Sirius jumped up too, but wisely remained silent. 

"Look here," said James, deathly quiet, grabbing her wrists. "I do hate Evans, but she's mine to hate, not yours,"

"But James! She's a Mudblood!" she whined.

"Hey, Cassie, how about you call her a Mudblood one more time and I'll break your arms," he said under his breath so only Cassie, Sirius and Remus could hear, and of course Celeste and I. I couldn't help but feeling both amazed and happy. Potter hates me, and would probably kill me if he had the chance, but I was a Gryffindor girl, his only to hate (from his point of view), and he would always stick up for me if I couldn't do it myself. How strange… But no matter, I hated him. Perhaps I really shouldn't have punched him so hard. Oh! There, the cycle was finished! Entice Lily, tease Lily, make Lily furious, make Lily do something to you, and then make Lily horribly sorry for what she did!

James let go of Cassie's wrists, and she turned on her heel, her friend following, and they went in a huff back to the Hufflepuff table. So those girls in Hufflepuff used the word 'Mudblood' too. What a pleasant surprise. The boys were silent for a while, and then Sirius broke the silence, quietly.

"That was a good thing you did, man," he said, and James nodded. Remus just gave James a sympathetic look. Celeste, Lorna and I took back up conversation, but Celeste and I didn't bother telling Lorna about what we'd just overheard. After dinner, later that night, people- mostly guys- came up to me and praised my crafty work. Somehow, it didn't feel as good as I thought it would. Three guys asked me for a date, all of which I steadfastly refused. Really now! I was eleven!

The next five days were mostly the same, and I can't really recall them. James and I argued, but I didn't lay one hand on him and vice versa. Dumbledore ended up giving everybody a drop of Virateserum (after being authorized by the Ministry) and nobody he tested had done the crime. Somebody could either avoid the affects of that potion, or somebody had slipped in and out of Hogwarts to do that sign thing. The night before classes started, I knew Sirius and Remus and Celeste and even James quite well, and I felt as though I had especially known Celeste and Sirius for years. Lorna had become friends with Celeste and I, and she really was quite sweet.

I stayed up late that night, sitting on an ottoman by the fire. Remus, James, Lorna, and Celeste had gone to bed, and everyone else too, so Sirius and I were left alone. We shared the ottoman quite comfortably for it was quite large, and the fire, which was roaring, warmed us. We were very quiet, just enjoying the night. Finally, Sirius said,

"Lily, I saw Celeste plant the thingy on James, and I know you heard last week," he said. I shifted my eyes toward the floor, so I was quite surprised when I found Sirius's lips on my cheek for an instant as he gave me a quick peck. I looked up, startled, but realized I had felt something like a wave of happiness wash over me when Sirius kissed me. He blushed, but looked grave. "I'm not sorry I did that, but I am sorry you heard," he said gently. For heaven sakes, we were eleven, but it was my first kiss, or rather peck, outside my family, and I felt lovely and dazzled. 

Before I could speak, he had gotten up, and dashed up the boy's staircase, leaving me utterly alone with the fire embers. 

(Author's Note: Sorry this was rather short, I wrote this a while ago, and planned to write more on it but my friend is very ill, and I've been busy with that. So Sirius kissed Lily. They've known each other a week, but things like that do happen, and he only pecked her. No worries, no lovey dovey romance junk yet. I got my first peck of a kiss when I was ten, so why not Lily at eleven? And Sirius was the perfect one to do it, don't you agree? Oh, and let's see, how did you like Lily and James and their fight? And James's little cycle game? And the way he defended her? Oh, and some of the things originate from this movie I saw, ok? All right! Ta! And Cheers!)


	4. Classes, Teachers, and Homework

~*~Loving Lily~*~

**~*~Loving Lily~*~**

** **

**By Hermione Andrews**

** **

**Chapter 4 Teachers, Classes, and Homework**

** **

(Author's Note: **This is very important**. You might know that my best friend, known as **Prongsy** on this site, is deathly ill. He lives in Singapore, and all the way over there he is **hooked up to life support machines**, because his immune system is not quite right, and he has a very- I mean VERY- **high fever**. **I've been** **crying** and crying because I'm so **afraid to loose him**. I've been **praying** along with my other friend, known as **SilverPhoenixWings** here on the site, and we (SPW and I) want to ask **two big favors of you**, the reader. One, please find it in your heart to pray for him, and two, it would help if you could spare a moment of your time to write a comforting message on one of his fictionals. You can find his author's name on my favourite author's list, so **please, help out**. You can't imagine how much it would mean. If you would like, you can write me at [AngelPrincess@compaq.net][1]. I promise to write back to everybody who drops me a line, and via e-mail you can send me e-mails if you wish that I will forward to him. Please, **keep the faith**, because I know **I am**.)

That kiss remained Sirius's and my secret for the rest of my life. That was the way it was meant to be, a secret, a secret kiss, something that we could keep to ourselves. Sirius Black- my big brother away from home- had kissed me, Lily Evans, and I wouldn't have chosen another person if I could have. Not even James, and you must know how we are now. Back then I wasn't sure if he had kissed me in romantic interests, or to comfort, and today I still think about it. Waking up the next morning, fresh and vibrant on the first day of classes and my chance to show up James, I remembered, and my hand floated to my cheek, feeling to make sure I still remembered exactly where he had kissed me. The joy and confusion rushed back in. Why then? It felt like I'd known him a year or two, or even my whole life, when in actuality I'd known him little more than a week, if you count the brief meeting at Diagon Alley. Why did that seem like a month ago instead of a week ago? 

Today was only the first day of classes, and as I took a shower, and as I brushed out my silky hair, and picked out the perfect shoes, and slipped on my robe, and brushed my teeth and gathered my books, I thought over some more things. Why I had began to have a mind that remembered every detail of every moment and replayed them over and over again, I don't know. Maybe it was because Hogwarts was somewhere very interesting, or maybe because I had met such extraordinary and unique people, or maybe because I lived every moment to it's fullest. Peter Pettigrew didn't like me at all, and I wondered why. I remembered how I had stood up to him a few days ago, and I felt proud. Yes, proud of myself.

Finally, I was ready. Celeste and I looked at each other, and both of us smoothed down one strand of disobedient hair. I looked down, and straightened my white knee-highs under my robes, and Celeste did hers. It was kind of like a mirror image, the two of us, except we looked quite different. "Celestie, we're one of a kind," I laughed.

"Oh, aren't we, Lil-lee?" she laughed back. Kate and April through us bewildered looks. They were nice girls, but not exactly my cup of tea. Kate was always talking about Sirius and Remus and James, and making it sound like the four of them would be announcing the engagement any day. I could obviously tell, as could Celeste, how her phony stories of James putting his hands on hers, and Sirius telling her desperate secrets, and Remus plopping chocolates in her open mouth were just Kate's way of living a dream she would never have. April was so sickeningly sweet it got annoying, in a nauseous sort of way, and I couldn't stand having anything longer than a five-minute conversation with her. 

"Um, here," I said, cautiously walking over to them. Celeste and I looked perfect, and pretty, but they had done something to themselves, and not at all for the better, I might add. Kate, a tall, plump, black haired girl with pale icy blue eyes, had her hair looking like something the cat spit up, and April had tried to apply make-up and had ended up looking like Bozo the clown. Yikes! Since Celeste and I were ones to rise early, we still had a good half hour until breakfast, and it would be our first day to go down on our own without the prefects. Lorna had gone down to talk with her brother, Jack, a sixth year also in Gryffindor, or we would have assigned her a job too. Celeste and I nodded to each other, grimacing, and began makeovers.

We managed to flatten Kate's hair out, and after running up to Sirius (who I happen to know always had at least three gallons of hair gel under his bed which he shared with James) and borrowing some gel, we managed a tight and neat bun, and let her go. April was much more difficult. In my trunk I had a face cleanser, purified cleansing oil, refreshing toner, and baby-soft face cream, so we washed her face in warm water, using my products, and then Celeste and I chose some make-up for her. I got out my stash; everything you could ever want and more of the finest make-up, Muggle and witching (the witching things I had gotten from Aunties as a surprise my third day there at breakfast). Since April had olive skin, big brown eyes and half-dirty half-bleached (at the tips) blonde hair, I put on some dark, rich brown lipstick on her, and Celeste put on white and tan eyeshadow. Blush wasn't necessary. So, we released her, or rather shoved her away as she tried to thank us a hundred million times over. With ten minutes left till breakfast, we raced down to the common room.

James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting for us. Well, Sirius and Remus were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and James was scowling over at me, head in hand from behind them. "May I take your arm, my fair lady?" said Sirius and Remus together to Celeste and I, and we giggled, blushing. 

"Why not? Sure thing, Ree-mus!" laughed Celeste. Grinning, she walked out the door with him. Hm, suspicious… What about me? Humph. Well, she was my friend; I could forgive her. I turned and smiled at Sirius, nodded my head ever so slightly, and blushed some more.

"I'd like that," I said. The moment was beautiful… perfect in every way. Our first day of classes, and Sirius as my escort down to breakfast. I felt like one of those fairy tale princesses going to a ball with prince charming. Sirius smiled slightly, and we looked into each other's eyes… remembering the kiss, and just knowing. It was perfect.

James snorted unceremoniously and raised an eyebrow wearily. "Can we get on with it? A chap could starve waiting for you two to quit that eye contact thingy!" he said in a drawling, lazy tone. He got up, left hand caressing gently his black eye, and strolled out of the room. Spoiled the moment, he did. Sirius grinned, and started goofing off, puffing out his chest importantly and walking very grandly, imitating a duke. For a rare moment I had had Sirius Black behaving like a normal, romantic person, but Potter had to go and ruin it, didn't he? I began to play-act too, and behaving like royalty, we walked fashionably down to the Great Hall, causing other students to stare or shake their heads.

Laughing, Sirius and I sat down across from each other, James on his right, Celeste on my right, and Remus on my left. After shooting me a look of disgust, James managed to captivate Sirius's short attention span in something I couldn't quite hear about, because they were whispering. Celeste had turned to talk to Lorna, so I brought up conversation with Remus. I turned, smiling to him, but my smile dropped to a frown when I noticed for the first time today how pale he looked.

"Remus, are you alright? What's wrong with you?" I asked worriedly, my face full of concern. He smiled wearily at me, eyelids dropping, looking very thin. A thought flashed through my head: these were the symptoms of a disease that one caught and starved themselves to death. 

"I'm fine, Lily, don't worry about me. Tired, that's all, I had nightmares last night," he explained. I scrutinized his face, unsatisfied. "Really," he said, rolling his eyes."Honestly Mum, you baby me too much, I'm all grown up now!" he kidded. I laughed slightly, but remembered to search in some books and see if my theory was correct. 

"So, did you see that huge tree they're planting out there today? It's magical, thrashing about and trying to whomp everybody!" I said lightly, eating a hotcake from my plate. Remus jerked his head my direction, and I saw his beautiful and amazing eyes clouded. He looked terribly worried, and he shook his head, putting on a forced smile.

"Yes, everybody should stay away from that thing, it's dangerous!" he fake laughed. I nodded, and decided to change the subject again. "So, what's our very first class of the school year?" he asked before I could say anything.

"Hm, let's see; here's the schedule: 8:00-9:00 AM Herbology with the Ravenclaws, 9:00-10:00 AM Transfiguration 10:00-11:00 AM Charms, and 11:00-12:00 is DADA! Nothing more till tomorrow," I read off. Remus grinned a real grin now.

"I love DADA! It's my favorite subject!" he laughed. I smiled back at him and remembered all the books I'd read.

"I think my favorite subjects will be Charms and DADA, most definitely. They interest me the most! My wand's supposed to be great for charms, so I think I'll excel in that area. DADA is so great, I'm really against all Dark Magic, aren't you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I hate it all! Killings and stuff!" he stuffed a kipper into his mouth. Scratch the eating disorder. Yuck, I hated fish. Especially kippers. So, I countered him with a sausage. Picking up on the idea, he smiled, and grabbed a muffin, eating it in one bite. I smiled back and grabbed another hotcake, and shoved it in my mouth. At the same moment we broke out in devilish grins that would have made Sirius and James proud. "Ready…" said Remus, and we both grabbed our full goblets of pumpkin juice. 

"Set," I gripped my goblet tighter.

"Go!" he cried, and we both started chugging down our frosty cold drink, trying to beat the other one out. Celeste looked over at us, and started cheering both of us on. She was laughing and nearly making Remus and I laugh too. Finally, I had drained my glass, beating Remus by just a fraction of a sip. I high-fived Celeste, hugged Remus for consolation (he blushed furiously), and smiled at Sirius, who graciously stopped his conversation with James. James leaned over and hurriedly began to talk to Remus apparently about whatever he had been whispering to Sirius about. Prat. 

So, Sirius, Celeste and I started a conversation all to us. 

"Sirius, wha' were you an' James talking about? You two looked very interested in your conversation, no? Lil-lee, please pass de French toast; it reminds me of 'ome and fame-lee. So, Sirius, what is how you say up?" asked Celeste, raising an eyebrow. I tossed my hair over my shoulder to get it out of the way, and gave Sirius a grin. When I tossed my hair, all the boys in the Great Hall seemed to turn their heads my way, and everybody got quiet.

"What?" I yelled, annoyed. Everybody shrugged, and the noise went up again. James snorted, and I sneered at him. Git face! Sirius was laughing into his hand and I stuck out my lips, pouting. That made him laugh even more. "Just answer, Sirius, we want to know!" I demanded.

He threw a glance nervously over at James, and prodded him with a fork. James gave me a look of pure hatred, and turned to Sirius, who whispered something in his ear. "NO!" cried James. Sirius made a whining noise, and whispered in his ear again. "NO!" repeated James. "Absolutely not! Don't you dare!" he hissed at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes, and whispered again, for about thirty seconds. James's face lit up. "Oh, fine, because that would pretty great, but I'm still going to do stuff to that person, of course, you know, that don't you Sirius?" he asked. Sirius nodded, grinning from ear to ear, and then leaned over and whispered in Remus's ear. Remus put on a grin too, and started whispering excitedly to James. I turned to Celeste, and we rolled our eyes to each other. 

"Boys," she muttered. I nodded enthusiastically. "So, Sirius, are you going to answer us, or are you going to go geet engaged to James 'ere so dat you two can whisper all de time?" spat out Celeste, getting impatient. Sirius shook his head, and motioned silently for us to follow. Sighing, I got up, and Celeste and I walked out of the Great Hall with him, book bags in hand. He was silent until we got down to greenhouses, where Herbology would begin in a quarter of a hour. Shivering, I glared at Sirius for walking us all the way down here. Then he began.

"Ok, girls, look. James and I and Remus are going to start this group, called the Marauders. We love pranking on people, and things, and we want to be 'famous' for most detentions and biggest and best pranks here at Hogwarts forever. We'll do extreme things nobody else will dare to do, and invent things like they sell in joke shops! We're talking legends, girls. I just convinced James to let you two be part of the Marauders! Isn't that wonderful? Will you, will you, huh, huh, huh?" he asked, literally bouncing, and he plopped his stupid fist in his mouth while he waited for an answer. Celeste and I nodded to each other, and I felt a wave of importantness, ideas, and happiness wash over me. 

"Well," I began. "I would love to! So, sure I'll join!"

"Me too!" cried a happy Celeste.

"But, I'll help with detentions and all that and I'll do everything, but we need somebody else to look like he or she is a Marauder with the pranks and things so that Celeste and I can keep the trust of the teachers, you know? That could come in handy. So, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Yes, dose are our con-dee-tions," nodded Celeste. Sirius took his fist out of his mouth, wiped it off on his robes, and seemed to actually think about it for a minute. His face contorted in confusion, and seemed in pain. Finally, he smiled.

"Sure! James would like that even more, but the other guy won't do anything with us, only you two. And no more Marauders, ok? Just us five, forever! Yay!" he laughed, and I think Celeste and I nearly tipped him over when we leaped on him full force, squeezing him lovingly into a three-way bear hug. We were laughing and jumping and high-fiving and hugging, when the professor opened the green house door for classes to begin. She gave us a shocked glance, and then went back inside. Still celebrating and planning, we rushed in. Being the first ones to come to her class, the professor smiled and waked over. She was short and a bit plump, with little spectacles and long wavy brown hair with hazel eyes. Her eyes looked dull next to Remus's. 

"Welcome!" she said in a medium tone of voice. "My names is Professor Lisa Sprout, you may know my daughter, a Hufflepuff. Please be seated. There are five to a work table, and I ask that you do not touch the pots sitting in front of your chair yet, for such little children like yourselves may hurt yourselves.. Thank you. Oh, and may I trust you three to behave like the perfect little angels I know you must be somewhere deep down there while I go greet the other little students outside?" she asked.

We all put on our perfect-little-angel smiles and nodded sweetly. She smiled at us, and I heard her mutter as she walked out, "What darling children!" Yeah, right, lady. We plopped down at the table, Celeste across from me and Sirius next to her. So Remus would sit next to me, and James would sit by Sirius. Good show! Celeste was asking Sirius about the whole birthday party/tie incident, and he was grinning, staring to tell her. I remained silent, and thought to myself: _Hm, so, James and I are apparently in a prank war against each other, but then again, now we're in the Marauders together, so we're going to prank on other people together, and work together in a tightly nit group, plus have classes together, and be forced to hang out together through a mutual group of friends? To borrow an expression from Celeste, Oy Vey! There's going to be a heck of a lot bruises and black eyes waiting to happen…_

__I tuned back in to the conversation, just as two Ravenclaw boys passed by our table. They were cute, but not nearly as hot as Sirius and Remus (and James, but I didn't think so then). They smiled at Celeste and me, and we waved to them. They winked back, and we sat up straighter, grinning as they walked away. Sirius looked disgusted. "Ugh! Don't _do_ that! It makes you two seem like flirty boy-sick kind of people!" he grimaced.

"Why, Sirius," I said, looking mock-offended. "But dear, aren't you girl crazy? Remember what we saw happen last night?" I smiled fakely at him, and he turned beet red. He smiled back too, nervously, but his eyes were saying 'What the heck do you think you're doing?'

"Heh, heh, yes, darling Fireball, I remember. I guess you're right- I am girl crazy…" he shot me a look of playfulness. Celeste raised her eyebrows at me, and I mouthed 'He kissed some stupid ditz'. She nodded, but I knew she didn't quite believe me. Well, that was the truth, from James Potter's point of view. Sirius wasn't through. "Speaking of girls, hell-lo ladies!" he whistled just to annoy me as two ugly Ravenclaw girls walked by, giggling. Seriously, they were quite ugly, so that's why I knew Sirius was joking. Suddenly, James and Remus came running in, panting, and looking all bothered, with Professor Sprout chasing them in, looking furious. Much to my horror, Remus reached our table first and plopped down next to Sirius, leaving James to sit by- gag- me!

Remus still looked deathly pale, and I didn't think it good for him to be breathing so hard, for both James and he were panting. Professor Sprout shot them a look of distaste, and walked stealthily up to a podium, also breathing rapidly. I snickered, and leaned over to James. "What'd you do, Potter? Grab her knickerbockers and give the old bat a wedgy?" he looked at me, and instead of scowling as usual, he grinned.

"No, we were playing with our wands and I 'accidentally' shot a fire spark at her bum, and Remus 'accidentally' knocked off her wig! She just straightened it, and I'm telling you Evans, she's bald underneath!" he laughed in a whisper. I gave him a smile back, but realized what I was doing. No, it wouldn't hurt to have half a moment of civility sometime between us as long as he was willing, would it? "But of course, you'll need to watch out for the same treatment, Fireball," he said, grin still in tact.

"But of course Potter. Bring it on," I said, still smiling, and then I turned away and looked at the professor. 

"Oh, I'll bring it," he assured me in a whisper.

"Is that a promise?" I shot back. He glanced at me, but didn't say anything back because Professor Sprout had begun to talk.

"Welcome, first years, to Herbology! Tis a grand study of magical plants and herbs, and all this year you will be working in Greenhouse 1. At Hogwarts we have only the finest, finest, finest specimens to cultivate- so to speak- your little minds with. Since you're all so little and innocent-" (here in her stupid speech Sirius, James and I snorted.) "I will be keeping an extra good eye on you and helping you along your journey to plants, plants, plants! Now can anyone show me some spirit, spirit, spirit by answering this question? What is this plant called?" she held up a brown leaf with six eyes I knew all to well as a billyweed from my book. James and my hands flew up, but nobody else volunteered. "Um, how about the cute little redhead girl sitting next to the black haired boy?" she smiled sweetly. Ah, now to express my true feelings… 

"Gee golly, oh jeepers, ma'am! I think I'm showing some true spirit, spirit, spirit when I say that that beautiful, beautiful, beautiful plant is billyweed, right ma'am? Oh golly, ma'am, am I even a bit close, close, close?" I asked, mocking her. She smiled sweetly at me, not understanding I had just made fun of her. All the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were roaring their heads off though, and she couldn't figure out why. Sirius and Celeste slipped me double low-fives under the table, smirking, Remus gave me a thumbs up, and James poked me with a stick he found on a table (that was just for his own personal enjoyment, not a congratulation). From that point on, I became one of the most well-like and popular kids at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Absolutely correct, correct, correct, little girl! What is your name sweetie, and are you a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw?" she said, after shushing everybody until they quieted. I put on my biggest, fakest smile possible and said in a bright and cheery voice, still mocking,

"Golly jeepers, ma'am, I'm Lily Evans and I'm in Gryffindor. Isn't it just swell, swell, swell that I have a plant's name ma'am? I'm super glad, glad, glad of it! " I said, and the greenhouse broke out in laughter again. Professor Sprout shushed everyone again, and smiled at me.

"Well, Lily, you should be glad, glad, glad of it! Well, well, well done, I say 10 points to the mighty, mighty, mighty Gryffindors!" she smiled. Only wonderful me could insult a teacher to her face and receive plus house points for doing so. Ha, ha, _ha_! "Ok, class, under your pots you will find a billyweed. Please plant, plant, plant it in 2 coffee cups full of pink soil, and water it with ½ quart of pumpkin juice, juice, juice, and then return them to me! Hang on, little children, please wait! I will assign you a partner! This will be your partner for the year! Please move to sit by them!" she pulled out a tablet, and we all groaned! Oh, no, what if I got paired up with Potter?

"For Ravenclaw: Callie Andrews with Annie Lin, Tony Archibald with Ryan Miller, Lucky Smith with Karrie Love, Joshua Hinton with Houston Winters, and Bridget Callaway with Robert Hunter," she read off.

"It's Robby!" called the brown haired boy she had called Robert. Taking no notice, professor Sprout went on:

"Now for Gryffindor: Lorna Doone with Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom with Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans with Celeste Ermengarde, James Potter with Sirius Black, and Kate Barns with April Hughes," she assigned. James and Sirius slapped high-fives, and Celeste and I grinned at each other. "Please begin your work, work, work, you have all period! No homework!" she announced convinced she had mixed and matched exactly. Putting Sirius Black and James Potter together was like asking for a hurricane to hit Hogwarts, and pairing Celeste and I together was like inviting a tiger to eat you. Very dumb lady, but that was ok, Celeste was my partner! Remus looked dejected that he didn't end up with one of us, but just as Lorna was walking over, she dropped her quill, her back to him, leaving her bum in his viewing range. He broke out in a grin and Sirius raised his eyebrows at him. Remus rushed off, apparently wanting to sit at her table, bringing his chair with him.

Much to my relief, Sirius and I switched seats, so I was free from sitting by gitfeatures. So, Celeste and I planted the stupid thing, (after nearly poking out on of it's eyes) and we gave it to professor Sprout. Sirius and James, after planting it, had poked at it so much, it had shriveled its eyes up and was now blind. _I know how you feel about being poked_, I thought with sympathy. After all, hadn't James just poked me earlier? Laughing, Remus, Lorna, Celeste, Sirius, James and I made our way up a flight of stairs (getting lost only once) to Transfiguration. The tall, prim looking woman who had escorted us to the Sorting was the teacher. We filed in, and she shut the door, striding to the front of the room. I glanced nervously to Celeste as the woman gave us all harsh looks. She was not one to cross.

"As some of you may be aware of, I am Minerva McGonagall, perhaps the strictest professor here at Hogwarts. This is Transfiguration, a very serious form of magic, and I expect you to take extreme caution and have the utmost respect in my class. I will tolerate no misbehavior from any one of you, I assure you. I am also the head of the Gryffindor house, and even though I don't like doing it, I will and have take off points from my own house, so behave. Right then, today we will start your first lesson off by changing a strand of hair into a needle. Here is how our class schedule for today will go: I will first pair you up, boy and girl partners to begin. Then, once you are seated together, I will explain how to do this simple spell. Then, you will have the whole period to begin. By next lesson, I want six inches of parchment on the importance of Transfiguration, and that's letting you off easy. Now, I will pair you," she said firmly. _Oh please let Sirius or Remus be my partner! _"Kate Barns with Peter Pettigrew, Celeste Ermengarde with Remus Lupin, April Hughes with Frank Longbottom, Lorna Doone with Sirius Black, and Lily Evans with James Potter. Boys, move your desk and connect it with the girls' desks, move your desks now!" she commanded. 

I slammed my hand to my face, shaking my head and slightly moaning with utter disbelief. James simply slammed his head down on the desk, and whispered, "Leviosa," to make him float down beside me. McGonagall looked up at us shrewdly.

"Mr. Potter, there is to be no levitating in my class, do you understand? And Miss Evans, quit moaning, you are not an animal," she said curtly, turning back to her lesson plan. I glared at James and he glared back. Wonderful, my most unfavourite person is my partner to top things off on the list of stuff we have to do together. There's gonna be ouchies waiting to happen. "Now, to turn this strand of hair into a needle, you must point your wand at it firmly and say in a powerful, firm voice 'Levidoscio'. See? Yes, if you do it right you should have in your hand a wonderfully sharp needle. When you and your partner have completed this minor task, you are to turn it in to me. Am I clear?"

"Yes," answered everybody.

"Crystal," hissed Remus under his breath. I smirked over at him and he gave me thumbs up. Celeste grinned, and I made a quick kissy-kissy face at her. She blushed, hoping Remus hadn't seen, but he hadn't I turned to James, sticking my tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

"Begin!" thundered McGonagall. 

"Ok, Potter, let's make the best of it. All right? For once?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine," he muttered, and before I could begin to say anything back, he'd flicked his wand and turned his hair into a shiny silver coloured needle. I gave him a look, but turned to mine, and lazily announced,

"Levidoscio," and there lay a needle. Oo! What a huge challenge. "Let's go show McGonagall," I said, and we got up boredly, needles in hand. She looked up from her desk scrutinizing us.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, eyebrows raised, peering at us over her glasses. James shook his head.

"No, Professor," he smiled. "See? We did it already," he said honestly, and we opened our hands revealing the shiny needles. McGonagall looked thunderstruck, and she pulled off her glasses, examining them.

"I say," she said. "That's remarkable. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, will you show me that again? Here, here are two more hairs. Please, change them into needles for me," she said, setting two hairs on her desk. We drew our wands, pointed, and together said the spell. There, quite plainly, were two needles, side by side. "Astounding!" cried McGonagall and now the whole class was looking up interestedly. "Er, Potter, Evans, come with me please. Class, behave yourselves while I'm gone!" she ordered. And hands clamped on our shoulders, marched us into an empty classroom adjoining the Transfiguration one. 

"Now, please change this old owl cage into, oh, say a goblet of iced pumpkin juice, both of you on each separate cage, and then change it back," she instructed. We nodded, pointed, said the spell, and POP there were two goblets, after batting her eyes unbelievingly and inspecting them, she let us change them back. James magicked an owl into his as well. I rolled me eyes.

"Show off," I complained.

"Evans," he growled.

"Potter," I countered back. Our eyes were locked. McGonagall recovered all to quickly from her shock, scolding us.

"Please, control yourselves. Mr. Potter, I said a cage- not an owl in the cage. Now, please, conjure a pink fire and then change it into air," she ordered. We did, quite easily. "My, you must know that your talents are extraordinary! I must talk to Dumbledore about this! But tell me… Do you two dislike each other?" she asked, scrutinizing us.

"YES!" we hollered together. She nodded slowly.

"That is a shame, but you'll see, that can be over come. Why, in a few years, if your talents are so magnificent as they seem, why, you might be able to- you, him, she you! It's astounding, I tell you! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never have believed it! Tell me, where did you learn all these spells, and how did you come to be so powerful?" she asked us hurriedly.

"I'm Muggle born, but I've read lots of magic books in the past week. The talent just comes naturally to me. Can't everybody else do what we can do?" I told her.

"Muggle born? A week? My god, Evans, that's even more unbelievable! No, certainly first years can't do magic like you two! Maybe terrifically intelligent and experienced fifth years can do what you've just done… but in two people so young… What about you Potter?"

"I'm a pureblood you see, but its not like Mum and Dad went around teaching me magic. To tell you the truth, I don't even ever study! I just can glance a t a book once and remember. And the power and talent, I don't know- like Evans said, it comes naturally,"

"Potter, is your sister Jaclyn Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he muttered.

"And Evans, isn't that little blonde girl Celeste Ermengarde your best friend? She's a Muggle born as well right?" asked McGonagall looking unbelievably happy. I nodded. "And Potter, that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are your best friends and they're purebloods, am I not correct?" he nodded. This was confusing. What did it all matter? "After lunch today, you two report to my classroom, here, I want to talk to you. Then we will go to Dumbledore. I've never seen any two people do as extraordinary as you have! I will make sure you two are excused from homework in my class for today. Before we leave, I will ask you to transfigure something very hard to do. If you cannot manage it, it is perfectly acceptable, and you two will still be amazing. Now, both of you please conjure a dead dragon (but shrink it before you transfigure it) and change it into something that looks in correct proportions like myself. Go!" she said. I racked my brain for the spell, and so did James. But then I knew, and he seemed to know too. We had to combine spells to get this to work. For the first time, I felt a struggle to perform the task.

"Minitizedracoetsooplahuearbernidetskulin," we said together, to conjure the dead mini dragon. McGonagall nearly jumped out of her skin, and James and I were blinking rapidly at what we had actually done. The next part would be equally as hard. "PolyjuiceperturbulinedetransformoceMcGonagall!" we shouted triumphantly, and there lay two dead professors, identical in every way to McGonagall. Except for the fact James had made her have a finger up her nose, and I made her scratch her bum. She was blinking furiously, her mouth dropped down to the floor. 

"My dear Lord!" she yelped. "Lily, James, this is serious! You might be- you might be- both of you- so unheard of- both of you- here- right now- the… the… Oh dear," she said, straightening herself up. "We must bring you two to Dumbledore, that's for sure! But I'm afraid I must give you detention for trying to make a fool of me. I do not tolerate that sort of thing you know. Well, I will give you news on that later. I'm sorry, but that was quite impolite. Excellently done, Evans, Potter, now please escort yourselves to class, I will follow," she said. James and I, forgetting our hate, looked at each other puzzled. What did all this mean? What was McGonagall blabbing on about? Blimey!

She ushered us back in, and we saw Sirius, Remus, and Celeste shooting sparks at the other students. "Detention!" she yelped. "And Miss Evans and Mr. Potter will be joining you. I will inform you of that later. Now sit down, and get to work! Evans, Potter, stay up here for a minute," she commanded, so we did, smiling. Yay! We had all managed a detention on our first day! That was good news since were going for the record! "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, please, go back to the room we were just in, and don't kill one another, ok? Sit, talk, be civil, am I clear? In fact, I will put a spell on your wands your wands, they'll only work again after the bell; hand them over," she held out her hand suspiciously. We grudgingly gave them to her, scowling at each other. "There, here you are," she handed them back. "Shoo," she said. "And take your bags. When the period is over, you may leave," and she ushered us off. Grabbing my bag, I trudged out, Celeste giving me an inquiring look. I shrugged sullenly, and entered the next room. I waved away the McGonagall-s, and sat down on the floor. James shut the door, and sat down in the farthest possible place from me.

Sighing, I decided to make an attempt to be civil. "So, Potter, do you get what she's so astounded about?" I asked slowly.

"Haven't the faintest, Evans. Bored stiff I am. Blimey, it's stupid, I tell you. Hey, Evans…"

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me the truth. Do you kind of like Sirius?"

"Sure, I like all my friends," I said, avoiding the true answer. I don't know; did I like Sirius? That kiss had definitely meant something to me. It had made me start to think about him in a new light. When he talked to me it was special, and we put his arm around me I felt very safe. But that was also a sign of a strong friendship, so I couldn't decide. 

"Oh, come on Evans, you know what I'm talking about," he said.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," I said sharply. Too sharply. He wisely let the subject drop, and we were silent for a few minutes. He took off his jacket that he had just slipped on over his robes when we had come back to the room, and tossed it to me. I realized I had automatically caught it. Hm. 

"Hold it for a minute will you?" he asked, and got up, moving to the window. I did, rolling my eyes. He was close to me now. Laughing slightly, he flung the window open, letting in a gust of cold wind. He stuck his head out, closing his eyes, spreading out his arms. "To fly," he whispered. "Is to live," he finished. I shivered. While he was enjoying acting like a nutter, I was freezing. It was getting really cold in there from all the wind.

He turned toward me, and I was still shivering. "Evans, you cold?" he asked, looking me over. I nodded. "Put on my jacket, it won't bite," he added as an afterthought. I stared at him.

"Potter, is this a joke? It's your jacket," I snickered. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Evans, I'll help you put it on," he said, advancing.

"Don't touch me!" I defended, and slipped it on grudgingly. Smiling slightly, he turned to the window, and hung his head out, breathing in the cold air. I had to admit it was warm. It was fashioned like a football player's jacket, warm and comfy. I snuggled into it, forgetting that he was my mortal enemy for a while. "What are you looking at?" I asked after a minute, getting up. 

"Come see," he invited warmly. These moments were rare, when we were at peace, but I enjoyed them while they lasted. He had the power to take away my hate for a minute if he wanted to. Our relationship ran hot and cold, mostly cold, with only glimmers of warm. I walked, and stood next to him, and James pointed at two Gryffindors I recognized as sixth years, Molly Sanders and Arthur Weasley. Laughing, he turned to me. "How much you wanna bet they score this year?" he asked slyly. I rolled my eyes. Same old perverted Potter.

"God, Potter, you are such a pervert!" I told him, turning to face him. He turned to face me too, and I didn't realize until afterward how very close we had been. 

"Thanks a lot babe, I know I am," he smiled pleasantly.

"Don't call me babe! You're never gonna change, are you? Potter, you're beastly, horrid, nasty, disgusting, horrible, a git, a prat, a dolt and a slimeball!" I raged. The bell rang to signal the end of classes.

He took a step closer, and my heart melted. He was so handsome and dreamy… I couldn't bring myself to step away; our stomachs were touching, his eyes locked on mine. I closed my eyes, and raised my head expectantly. He would kiss me like Sirius and everything would be ok… "You forgot irresistible," he whispered, his breath hot against my face. As soon as he noticed my eyes were closed, he turned without a word, and walked away, out the door, snatching up his bag as he went. My eyes snapped open, and I was livid. James Potter had played me for a fool.

Horribly embarrassed and ashamed and mad, I grabbed my bag, and stormed out the door. Celeste was by my side in an instant. I set my jaw; my cheeks flushed, and didn't say one word. She immediately saw I was upset. "Lil-lee! What has hap-penned? What is de matter, Lil-lee?" she asked concerned.

"Potter played me for a fool," I said simply. She stopped, hugged me, and then we continued. That was the wonderful thing about Celeste; she always knew when to leave me to my anger, and just what to do to make me feel better. Down three corridors, and we were at Charms. James was sitting with Remus on the other side of the room, laughing his head off. He had told him. Remus was staring at him, smiling slightly, but I could see he didn't enjoy the whole joke very much at all. Sirius was on the other side of the room. He motioned Celeste and I over, and I sat in between them.

"Hey, my Lily-lily, James told me and Remie what he did. He's saying that was his first prank on you for that stupid prank war! That was funny to him. Can you believe that?" and then he proceeded to tell Celeste about it. She looked at me with sympathy, but didn't say anything because Sirius started again. "Hey, um, listen, Lil, why do you have on Jamesy's jacket?" he asked, pointing out the obvious. I glanced down, and noticed for the first time I still had it on.

"He let me wear it, I was cold," I shrugged. "And I think I'll keep it on, the git nearly froze me to death," I muttered as an afterthought. Sirius peered at me, his mouth open slightly, and then turned and looked at James. Sirius mouthed something to him gravely, that looked like 'You gave her your jacket, James,'.A look of fear passed over James's face, and he turned back to Remus, avoiding Sirius's piercing stare. Nothing more could be said, however, because a tall, handsome man walked in.

"Hello," he smiled. "Welcome to Charms. I'm Professor Hamilton. You guys can call me Shawn though, Dumbledore doesn't care, but the teachers frown on it. I'll call you by your first names, so feel free to use mine. Now, this is going to be a class that might differ greatly with your other classes, all right? I believe in doing a lot of things your other professors do not, so prepare yourselves for a fun class. I do give homework, but I assure you, it will not be your ordinary type of homework. Ok, today we will be having our lesson today on a simple charm, but do not worry if you don't understand it. I haven't had one first year all day that could do it yet! So, it is going to be putting a charm on sticks of Muggle chalk so they fly around the room pelting people!" he announced laughing. Everybody else laughed too. I could see I was going to love charms! This professor- Shawn- seemed young and cool and funny! "So, this spell isn't really practical, but it can come in handy for having fun! And once you master the charm, you can do it so it won't pelt people, but serve itself to them- such as in the respects of chocolate frogs or fizzing whizbees! Alright, so the charm is- does anyone know?" he asked. I raised my hand, and so did James and Sirius and Celeste. 

"Oh, what the heck, all of you, say it together!" he smiled at us.

"Disimplicate," we smiled back to him proudly. He clapped his hands, grinning at us like a Cheshire cat. I felt glad that he was the teacher; it was a pleasant change from the silly Professor Sprout and the harsh Professor McGonagall.

"Absolutely 100% correct!" he laughed. "Ok, now, here's a piece of chalk," he said, and pointed his wand at a box of white sticks. They flew to each of our desks. We stared down at them, obediently awaiting instructions. "Ok, before you begin by saying it just like er- Sirius, James, Celeste and Lily did- I'll give you your homework. Your homework is to practice pelting people in your common room tonight, ok? But do go easy on the poor chaps, might you? That's all good then, you may begin pelting chalk! And again, don't worry if you don't get it!" he laughed, and grinning, everyone began. 

"Disimplicate!" I laughed, and my chalk pelted Celeste. She grinned at me, but nobody else had gotten his or her chalk up but James. Humph. Shawn stared at us in disbelief, and then he cracked a huge grin.

"Congratulations to James and Lily! Well done! The first ones today to get it right! That's amazing! Say, would you two like to try some more complicated charms? No pressure of course though!" he added. Encouraged, James and I laughed.

"Sure," we said together, but then glared at each other. If Shawn cared, he didn't mention it, just kept his smile on.

"Ok, please come up here," he smiled. We got up, avoiding getting anywhere near each other and made our way to his desk. "Um, how about Lily, I'll give you something I'm teaching my fourth years. It's more a beautiful show to put on your friends. You point your wand in the air and say 'Electricflourescentsparkulite' and something like a spout of rainbow colored sparks will start swirling around. Want to try it?"

"Sure," I smiled back.

"Great, class, if you want, watch Lily try a complicated spell. It'll be pretty when she pulls it off," Shawn announced. He believed I could do it! Yay! So, I raised my wand, and repeated the spell. Sure enough, the spell worked, and it was lovely. Everybody watched in awe and started murmuring they wanted to do it too. "Excellently done Lily, I must talk to Dumbledore about you!" assured Shawn. "James, can you do the same?" James nodded, and did quite simply. "Marvelous!" Shawn clapped his hands together. "Where did you two learn how to control your wand like that?"

"Oh, it comes naturally," we said together.

"Amazingly splendid job! Hm, I will talk to Dumbledore about you two!" he laughed.

"We're already being told about to him by McGonagall," said James. "Today, after lunch," he added.

"Terrific! I'll be there too! You two might be very helpful to the good side, you know, against this Lord Voldemort fellow," he said. I was delighted. Perhaps I could fight this terrorist? How splendid for me! Go Lily! Woo! "Oh, class, please go back to pelting people," he said with a wave of his hand, and everybody complied. "Say, James, Lily, how about next class we have something like a safe duel of charms between you two? Like, hexes would be allowed, and you two could charm each other, and I could have Sydney Black and Janet Potter- hey, that's your mom– teach you how to block hexes! So, you could have fun, let off some of that steam and tension I just saw, and show me some of the spells you know how to do! Nothing too bad though. Sound like fun?" 

"Whoa! Of course! Count me in Shawn!" I laughed.

"That is too awesome Shawn! Sure, I'll do it!" agreed James, and Shawn grinned giving us each double low fives. He seemed more like an over-grown kid then a professor. 

"All right, hang on, I'll write Sydney and Janet a note," he said, and did. Handing me the note, he smiled at us again. "Ok, just go have fun pelting people, alright?" he said, shaking his head slightly. We grinned back, and ran off. That class was jolly good fun! With my instruction combined with James's, we had Sirius, Celeste, Lorna, and Remus all doing it to by the end of the period. Taking our chalk for our 'homework', we left, laughing, for the last class of the day: DADA. Where James's mummy was waiting for him; the slob. Of course it was still quite fresh in my mind; how just an hour ago I had let my guard down and he had taken the opportunity. I'd get him back. But why had I done that? I was eleven, I shouldn't have wanted him to kiss me (if I did, did I?), and he shouldn't behave so much like a nineteen year old. How could someone be mature, yet so immature at the very same time? I hated him with a new passion. Well, that taught me never to let my guard down again. And it was a very long time before I did again.

So, on the way to Defense Against The Dark Arts, I explained to Celeste, Sirius and Remus about McGonagall wanting to bring us to Dumbledore and Shawn too. We also talked about the Marauders, and how fun it would be. All the while I watched James out of the corner of my eye as he walked with Frank and Peter. Men are scum.

When we got in the classroom, I immediately saw two very excited women giggling to each other. They were young; they must have become mothers in their late teens. There was Mrs. Potter, with the deep brown hair and the large violet eyes. Then there was Mrs. Black with the stunning wavy black hair and the sapphire eyes that matched Celeste's. Sirius dropped his arm from my shoulder, grabbing my hand instead. Remus grabbed Celeste's, and James joined us, walking next to her. Together, the five of us walked up to the ladies, for introductions probably.

"Mum," said Sirius and James together. "Mum, this is Lily Evans, my other new best friend, Celeste Ermengarde, my other, other new best friend, and my twins," said Sirius. I smiled, and stuck out my hand for a shake, but both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black scooped me up into a hug.

"Hello, Lily dear,"

"Nice to see you Lily darling," they said.

"Hi," I mumbled, being huggled to death. I liked being hugged, like Sirius they were comforting. They gave Celeste and the boys the same treatment, with kisses for Sirius and James of course.

"Mum," whined James. "Don't _do_ that! We're in public! These are my friends!" he cried, and she took no notice, just patting him lightly on the head, smushing some of his spikes.

"Ugh, James sweetheart, do learn to use less gel!" complained Mrs. Potter. "Scoot, go to the front of the room, it'll be assigned seating honey," she said, and James scampered off eager to get away. Sirius was still being huggled to death, but soon enough he was released, and he and Remus were skipping off to stand by James. 

"Gryffindors, please go to the front, talk amongst yourselves, and wait a moment," called Mrs. Black over her shoulder. She turned to Celeste and I, as did Mrs. Potter. "My, Janet, look at that gorgeous red hair!" admired Mrs. Black, and I felt myself blush. 

"Oh, my, and Sydney, look at that silvery blonde hair- you don't suppose she's a- do you?" asked Mrs. Potter. Celeste and I glanced at each other, smiling. It was nice to be admired. I could tell I liked these ladies too. 

"Shush, Janet, we mustn't be rude! Oh, look at Lily's emerald eyes! My, they are stunning! Yes, and then Celeste's sapphire ones! Four beautiful jewels!" sighed Mrs. Black lovingly. 

"Dears, perhaps, would you stay after class a moment so we might talk a bit?" asked Mrs. Potter grandly.

"Sure, oh and I have this note to give you after class too," I added.

"Ok," Celeste agreed. So Celeste and I ran to the back wall. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter stood before us, smiling pleasantly. 

"Hello, I am Janet Potter, James's mom," she laughed. He cringed. "You may call me Aunt Janet, kind of what I believe Mr. Hamilton in Charms is doing. Welcome to your first year in Defense Against the Dark Arts! This will be a very hands on class, with as little book work as possible," she announced, and Kate and Peter sighed in relief. 

"Hi, I'm Sydney Black, the other professor, you can call me Aunt Sydney. We're unfortunately going to assign seats, boy, girl, boy, girl type seating, all right? Ok, um, there are four rows of desks for double class periods, but since this is only a single, you will use the front seats. Now, Aunt Janet will read off your names and direct you where to go,"

"Let's see here," began Mrs. Potter, or Aunt Janet, as I'll now refer to her as. "First seat, from left to right, in the back row will be Lorna Doone, and then Peter Pettigrew, then Kate Barns, then Frank Longbottom, and then April Hughes. Ok, and then the next row from left to right again will be Remus Lupin, and then Celeste Ermengarde, and then Sirius Black, and then Lily Evans, and finally James Potter. So, please be seated!" Darn it! Why in the world did teachers insist on seating me by Potter? (Except for Shawn of course, and maybe Prof. Sprout but I still had to sit by Potter there that day anyway) It was so unfair! 

"First off, we will be starting a study project on vampires. Yes, I'm afraid this will involve some bookwork," began Aunt Sydney. We will put you in groups of two; boy-girl partners (you'll find we do lots of things like that), and it will be due three classes from today, or in a month. Here are your information papers, please take this time to review them," she said, and the papers flew to us. So, obediently I read:

Your Term Paper On Vampires

**_Must include the following:_**

**_ _**

**_Three feet of parchment, neatly and legibly written (one report for both students)_**

**_Two diagrams showing the feeding habits_**

**_One adequate drawing of a vampire_**

**_ _**

**_Written Report should include:_**

**_ _**

**_History, feeding habits, mating habits, weaknesses, tendencies, useful information on defeating one, and a short review of signs that you have seen a vampire in bat or human form._**

**_ _**

**_Due October 10th—Good Luck!_**

**_ _**

I looked at it until Aunt Janet cleared her throat. "All right then, now I will assign you your partners. While you will not be able to work on this project in class, we will be studying vampires all the same, so you might want to take notes. Ok, first let's have… um, Celeste Ermengarde with Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom with Lorna Doone, Sirius Black with Kate Barns, James Potter with April Hughes, and Remus Lupin with Lily Evans," she announced. Finally, Potter free, and Remie and I got to work together!

"Now students please open your books and read about vampires. You'll find everything you need on pages 60-79. When the bell rings, you may leave for lunch," instructed Aunt Sydney, and we did. It was mostly boring, considering I had already read this three days ago for fun. So, in an hour, the bell finally rang. 

"Yo, Lily, Celeste, you comin' to lunch?" asked Sirius, swinging between his and my desks. 

"We'll catch ya there," I assured him, and shrugging, he walked off with Remus and James close behind. At the door, James paused and turned toward me, scowling.

"Oh, yeah, Evans, remember we gotta go to McGonagall's after lunch. See ya Celeste, and bye Mum, Sydney," he added, and walked off. I rolled my eyes, and Celeste waved him away. Celeste moved into Sirius's seat so we could sit by each other, and we turned, straddling our chairs backwards as Aunt Sydney and Aunt Janet plopped down behind us. 

"So, girls, let's talk. I guess you're Sirius, James, and Remus's friends?" asked Aunt Janet smiling kindly. Celeste nodded, but I spoke up.

"Well, actually, I'm friends with Sirius and Remus, James and I are mortal enemies," I informed them happily. Aunt Janet stifled a laugh, and Aunt Sydney grinned. They exchanged glances quickly and turned back to us.

"Oh, I see," said Aunt Sydney. "So what has James done now?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"No offense meant to you, Aunt Janet, or you Aunt Sydney, but everything under the sun. I'm afraid we didn't hit it off right. We met in Diagon Alley you see, and things haven't been going too well since,"

"Ah, you must be the girl then that beat James up?" said Aunt Janet. My heart's pace quickened, and my stomach flopped over. "Jolly good job you did of it too! I've no doubt in my mind James deserved it. He may be my son, but around girls I've noticed he is an imbecile. Don't worry over him too much dear, he'll get over it," she assured patting my hand. I smiled gratefully at her. Woo, close one.

"Celeste dear, are you a Muggle born or a pureblood?" asked Aunt Sydney.

"Oh, I am Muggle born. My papa and mama live in de northern part of England, but we originated from de beautiful country of France. It eez de strangest ting, I do not look a ting like either of my parents. Lil-lee and I were at how you say boarding school together before 'Ogwarts," she filled in.

"You're Muggle born dear?" whispered Aunt Sydney in surprise. Aunt Janet blinked, and then stared. "You're sure?" she asked.

"Quite sure," said Celeste firmly. "Why is dis asked of me?" she inquired.

"Well, honey, there are some magical people, not exactly wizards and witches, that look a lot like you. They all have silvery blonde hair and blue eyes," said Aunt Janet gently. It suddenly clicked in my mind. I had read it in a book. They were right. The resemblance was uncanny! (A/N: Have you figured out what Celeste is for yourself yet? Hint, hint, Fleur in the fourth HP book)

"Celeste, you know, we read about those girls- you might be like a half-Veela!" I cried. Celeste blinked rapidly and stared at the floor, open-mouthed.

"Well, darling, you might," said Aunt Sydney. "You see, they are very beautiful, and magical, and also they usually speak with a French accent. You couldn't be whole Veela of course, because then you would have a certain charm over you that could be dangerous to men. If you like, I can conjure a book on your family magical history. It would tell of any magical ancestors you may have," she offered gently.

Celeste looked up smiling. "I would like you to do dat," she said. So, Aunt Sydney conjured a book. It was brown and worn and leather, with thick binding on it. With a resigned sigh, she opened it revealing large yellowed sheets of paper so delicate it looked like it was about to turn into dust at any moment. There were five names listed in the whole book: Jebadiah Ermengarde, Calliope Ermengarde, Catherine Ermengarde, Cassidy Ermengarde, and Claire Ermengarde. Both Aunt Sydney and Aunt Janet squinted at it for a moment, and turned back to Celeste and I.

"Oh, Celeste dear, do you know who Claire Ermengarde was?" asked Aunt Janet gently.

"Yes, you see she was my great-grand-mama and she was 'ow you say wonderful! I cannot remember eggs-acktly what she looked like, but she was always very alarming. Why is et you ask?" answered Celeste. I listened in silence.

"Well, it says she, Claire, was a full Veela. She was the only Veela in your family, so you are a half-Veela, sweetie," explained Aunt Sydney. Celeste stared at her a moment, and then broke into a grin.

"Lil-lee! I am a 'alf-Veela!" she cried. I hugged her, and then Aunt Sydney and Aunt Janet told us to scoot off to lunch, and I gave them the note. They agreed to help every lesson if possible in teaching James and I blocking spells, and then sent us on our way. So, Celeste and I rushed off to lunch, chatting about how wonderful it was that she had magic relations in her family after all. We sat down with Sirius, James, and Remus. James avoided my eyes, and I straightened his jacket. After a short lunch, and promising to go talk to Sirius and Remus and Celeste afterwards, Potter and I left, heading for Minerva McGonagall's classroom. I was grumbling all the way, remembering ever-so-much about the little stunt he had pulled.

"Evans, you half to admit, you got played. See, I've said it before, you're a ditz, and always will be a ditz," James smirked. I shot him a look of loathing.

"Get over yourself, Potter, it's just sad the way you're so insecure. If I didn't already know you had lice, and I didn't hate you, I should like to help you understand that your insecurities can be over come. Do you understand that Potter? Every problem you have can be easily overcome," I said sarcastically. 

"Oh? Really? I have this really big problem that can't seem to get solved… maybe you could help me out on it?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"This red haired mouse named Evans," he said in a low tone. I shot him a venomous glare, but saw my easy escape route. There was a girls' toilet close by, so I ducked in right ahead of him, shrieking with rage. "EVANS!" I heard him scream behind me. Who cared? Certainly not me. I slumped down, sitting in the corner, and put my hands in the jacket pockets. In the left one, there was a piece of parchment. I suspiciously eyed it, but didn't hesitate to unfold it. It was a song or something like a poem I hadn't heard of before. Stupid Potter had to have written it, because it was in his bold, slanted messy handwriting.

**_____, my favourite girl_**

**_My favourite girl in the whole wide world_**

**_Ever since we met that day_**

**_She stole my heart away_**

**_____, my favourite girl_**

**_My favourite girl in the whole wide world_**

**_Love blossomed in my open heart_**

**_Desires never to be apart_**

**_____, my favourite girl_**

**_My favourite girl in the whole wide world_**

**_Ever since we met that day_**

**_She stole my heart away_**

That was actually not half bad. I shoved it back in the pocket, ready to come back out now. I thought about the blank spots on the poem/song and I wondered who they could possibly stand for.

Taking a deep breath, I burst out the door, no longer so angry with James. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Miss Ditch-out, we gotta go to McGonagall's," he reminded. I took a glance down at the jacket, not saying anything. "You still cold?" he asked eyeing me in the jacket after a while.

"No, here have it back. And just to let you know, I'm not speaking to you," I said, taking it off and handing it to him. He sighed in frustration and put it on. I straightened my head looking as prominent as possible, and he turned to me and said,

"Thanks for the vacay- vacation I mean of course," he said, and I didn't even acknowledge it. We were at McGonagall's door. James rapped smartly on the door three times, and it swung open, a burst or cool air from the motion hitting my face and rustling my hair slightly. We proceeded to step inside to learn what all the hub-bub was about.

(A/N: Well, a lot of conflicts happened in this chapter- sighs! Well, I had so many ideas I couldn't resist adding in lots of them. I get that way sometimes you know? My friend, Prongsy is still sick… be praying for him, ok? I wrote on this because Prongsy kind of inspires me to write things (he makes me feel a lot like I'm Lily Evans and I fashioned Sirius after him) even when he can't talk to me via e-mail. Hope you liked the chapter so please, please, review!)

   [1]: mailto:AngelPrincess@compaq.net



	5. More Classes, Truth or Dare, and Kissing

~*~Loving Lily~*~

**~*~Loving Lily~*~**

** **

**Chapter 5**

** **

**More Classes, Truth or Dare, and Kissing**

** **

When James-the-git and I walked in to McGonagall's classroom, we were immediately quiet and respectful, just like everyone was when they had to sit through Transfiguration. I was sick of all James's comments so it was a nice break. Not talking to him would be hard, I thought, not that I wanted to talk to him for the joy of it, but I always did have a hard time holding my tongue when anyone insulted me or made me angry. There stood McGonagall sitting at her oak desk, looking prim and proper as I would quickly learn she always did. She beckoned us over, and we gratefully sat in the high chairs she had pulled over to face her. We sat quietly, and a bit expectantly, waiting for what she would choose to say. What neither of us knew was that what Minerva McGonagall would tell us would change our lives yet again.

"Please, I have asked you here as you know because of your extraordinary talents. I will be taking you to see Headmaster Dumbledore in a few moments, but first I will quickly brief you on what this is all about. You might have read or heard that some witches and wizards are born with such a powerful dose of magic, it can be either very dangerous or extremely helpful, depending on their virtues, morals, and personality. Usually these are extremely rare and only are conceived once say every few hundred years. Some very powerful people have been born with this amazing talent, and one has been born around twenty-five years ago to be exact. This, I am afraid to say, would be Lord Voldemort. These rare magical people are known as Undergoers. Don't ask me why, Potter, I don't know; I didn't make it up. Miss Evans, do not gawk, you are not a fish. So, since you two students- first years none-the-less- can accomplish such awe-worthy spells, it leads one to begin to think that an ancient prophesy has been filled. All you need to know is that long ago, when time had first dawned, the first true Seer had predicted the birth of two Undergoers in the same year of each other, shortly after another Undergoer making three in total. There would be a boy and a girl, the ones who were born in the same year that is, and the first had no predicted gender. The first Undergoer, the elder, would bring misery down on the magical world, but the other two, the younger ones, would be the Good Side's salvation and in their last days bring about the downfall of the first Undergoer. Do you follow me?" she explained patiently. All James and I could do was nod, blinking.

"Good show. Come; let's walk to Dumbledore's. Shawn Hamilton, your Charms professor, will be there as well. You have proven as well in his class that you have amazing talents. Yes, that's right, Potter, and close the door behind you, this way, that's it. Do not raise your hopes, for nothing is certain until proven, of course, but you two may be the Undergoers of Good. Nobody knows, only time shall tell. But, I must inform you that if you two are your lives will not be so easy. Lord Voldemort is power hungry, and he will kill anybody and anything that it takes and extras to gain that power," her words made my blood run cold. I shot a glance at James, seeing he was as pale white as I felt, but he didn't return the look. We were at a gargoyle. It seemed important, because we all stood stock-still. "Butterbeer," said McGonagall. I was about to ask what that was, but I couldn't because the gargoyle swung open. She marched us up a long twisting stairway, lit by only torches, as was the rest of Hogwarts. We reached a door, and this time I felt James's gaze on me. Stubbornly I refused to look at him, and stared straight ahead. The door opened and we were admitted into the strangest, most wonderful office I have ever been in since.

In a quick gaze, I took in cheery wood paneled walls, a large matching desk, huge creepy portraits of what most have been former Headmasters and Headmistresses, dozens of strange yet admirable trinkets, the dingy sorting hat, a beautiful fiery bird sitting on a perch, among various other things. In a tall leather chair sat the man I had witnessed at the sorting, with long white hair with glints of silver in it, and twinkling blue eyes; this was Albus Dumbledore. Standing against the left wall was Shawn, looking cool, and stylish as he had earlier, but I caught a trace of excitement in his face. McGonagall pointed unceremoniously to two chairs in front of Dumbledore, which we still silently plopped into. She strode over to the right wall, and I detected a hint of a glare thrown over in Shawn's way. Obviously she didn't approve of his slack, hip methods.

James and I gulped together, staring up at Dumbledore. Everything seemed so large it was rather frightening. My heart was pounding and my stomach doing flip-flops. A knot was working its way into my lungs. Dumbledore smiled at us, and said nothing. We waited for the longest while, and I wasn't sure if he had really said something and was waiting patiently for my answer or something. Finally he spoke. "Hullo, children. I'm sad to see you are here in my office for the first time on serious terms, but that being the case, I believe we should just clear up this business. I must aware you that despite what Professor McGonagall might have told you, even if you are the Undergoers of Good as were predicted; we cannot endanger you at all costs. You see, what we would be asking of you if you truly were the Undergoers, as I believe you probably are, would be that when you reached your fifth year, you consider taking action and defending the Good Side, thus fighting against Lord Voldemort. This is a lot to take on, I understand, especially for people so young…

"Really though, all it would mean is that you would always be on the top of your classes for now, and that would be all you would have to think about. In truth, I don't particularly see why this meeting had to be held, because nothing can be done for the time being. Really now, Lily, James, you are against the Dark Arts, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course," we spluttered together. I felt I should act mature and impressive around Dumbledore; he seemed to make me want to be good and pure and right, and I felt sorry I had ever done anything wrong around him. 

"That is very good," he smiled. "Now, we must not talk of anything so important right now, I will again meet with you say in your fifth year so we might talk more about this. Now, the only thing in question seems to be how to keep you challenged in our classes!" he let out a hearty laugh. "Well, I'll just let you be, and do try to keep out of trouble, won't you? Make sure you just do what your professors ask of you, and I think everything will be fine. Er, Shawn, Professor McGonagall, please, thank you for you time, but please step out of the room now," Dumbledore waited for them to leave, and then turned back to us. "Now, you see, I must ask you two something. McGonagall seems to be under the impression you two detest each other. Is this true? I want the truth now," he asked us.

"Well- you see- er, yes," answered James, looking rather sullen. I pursed my lips and nodded, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh, please tell me everything. No secrets now, because it is important," Dumbledore asked. So James and I poured out the whole sob story, all from he hitting on me in Diagon Alley (that was extremely embarrassing) to our argument on the way to McGonagall's. I of course excluded the part about the poem/song since it was not an argument. When we were quite finished, Dumbledore folded his hands and looked upwards toward the ceiling. "That is really quite interesting. You have not been very nice to each other I see. That is a problem. I must ask you be civil, of course, but I say a good healthy argument is fine. That is part of being a child. It is my displeasure to sadly inform you that you two will find that you will have to work closely with each other perhaps all your lives. Before you go, James, Lily, I ask you not to mention anything of this whole thing to anyone else. Am I clear?" Dumbledore asked us.

We agreed, and we stepped out. It had been very embarrassing telling the Headmaster of our school about me flying into rages and James taunting me, and his sick love games, and our fight. We had just stepped out the gargoyle when James turned to me. "Evans," he whispered weakly. "Did you understand all that mess?"

I nodded icily. I still wasn't talking to him. "I think we should try and forget about it, don't you?" he asked again, prodding me with his finger. I shrugged, and quickened my pace. James followed much to my dismay. "Yeah, and stuff," he muttered. "Uh, Evans, you didn't happen to- er- go through my jacket, did you? Just asking…" he looked at me hopefully. I shook my head, lying. He lied, why shouldn't I lie too? Besides, I was scared. The whole Undergoer thing frightened the living hell out of me. "That's good. Say, um, Evans…"

I turned toward him, stopping. Why was I stopping? I shouldn't be stopping, I should be walking away, taking advantage of the moment and ditching him. Move Lily! Move! But I stood stock-still. James locked his brown eyes onto mine like a force field. He was at least two or three inches taller than me even then. "Evans, I'm- I'm- oh d*** you, Evans!" he shouted, and before I could move, he had ran off down the corridor, and disappeared around the corner. I shrugged to myself, and ran to the Common Room where I was going to meet Siri and Remie and Celestie. 

"Fiddly-squat," I informed the portrait of the fat lady. She swung open dutifully, revealing the hole in the wall. Oh darn! It was so darn high it was terrifically high to climb up into alone. Usually I had someone to help me. I wasn't short, by any measure, but it was hard for all the first years. I hopped up once, trying to pull myself up, but I slid back down. A second time proved equally as unsuccessful, so I was beginning to despair when I hopped up my third time. Suddenly, I nearly screeched in fright, as I felt two strong hands on my waist. "What the heck!" I screamed, but I was up. I flung myself around, and saw a grinning Sirius, who hopped up easily. He was the only one who could seem to get up on his first try. 

"Hey, cool it Lil, just me," he assured. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Siri, sorry I screamed. Kind of jumpy right now. I'm so sorry but I can't tell anyone- not even you- about what James and I heard. Forgive me, won't you?" I asked him, still breathing hard from my scare. Sirius laughed slightly.

"Sure Lily, anything you say. Celeste and Remus aren't in there though; they went down to the lake, teasing the giant squid. I would've gone too, but I wanted to wait for you and James. Hey- where is Jamie-boy?"

"Off terrorizing somebody else, thank god," I snorted, and Sirius shrugged.

"He'll come back later. Maybe if we're lucky, with snacks," Sirius grinned and rubbed his tummy. "Man, when was lunch- a week ago?" we laughed together, and moved into the common room. The portrait swung shut, sealing off our beloved common room, and we plopped down in a loveseat couch. Frank Longbottom was sitting in one corner playing chess with April (he was winning), Jack Doone was making out with his girlfriend a few couches over, and Sarah and Jaclyn were doing homework. Nobody else was in sight; they were probably outside or in their dorms. "So, Whatcha wanna do?" asked Sirius, batting his eyes at me playfully. 

"Don't know… er, how about- um…" I was saved from picking a game for a moment because Celeste, Remus, and James all stumbled in noisily, plopping down at our feet. Celeste explained to me James had told her we couldn't talk about, and that she and Remus understood. Remus told us how they had managed to get the squid to eat a licorice wand, but in the end it just spat it back up. 

"Let's play a game," whined Sirius getting bored. "Hey, there's five of us!" he suddenly brightened.

"Wonderful conclusion, Sherlock," laughed Remus. I just rolled my eyes.

"No! Ok, come on guys; think. What can we play with five people? Truth or dare of course!" he shrieked with joy. Remus and James slapped high fives laughing and agreeing, and Celeste and I reluctantly gave in. Stupid crackpot boys. "Let's go to our dorm!" announced Sirius, and soon enough we were gallivanting off to the 1st year Boys' dorm. James flung the door open, once again his happy self. Thankfully Peter wasn't there and Frank was still down playing chess, so we had the room to ourselves. We sat in a big circle; facing inward of course, and Celeste was on my right, Sirius on my let, Remus next to Celeste, and James in between Sirius and Remus. Seating positions are so very important you know.

"Alright, who will be de one to start dis crazy game? Oh, and boys, nothing too dee-scus-ting, ok?" Celeste warned. They grinned fakely at her. She rolled her eyes to me. I shrugged.

"I'll start," said Sirius. "Er… Hm, this should be interesting. Let's try um, how about… Remie! Ok, truth or dare?" smiled Sirius eyeing Remus amusedly. Remus contorted his face, really thinking which could possibly be worth. With a resigned sigh:

"Truth," he mumbled.

"Oh goody!" declared Sirius. "Ok, how about… hang on, let me think of a good one, um, um, um- oh! Yeah! Ok, Remus, tell everybody who you kinda like- you know- as in like-like!" squealed Sirius with pure delight. Remus turned even whiter, and then he flushed crimson.

"Ah, come on Sirius, do I have to?" he rolled his eyes, pleadingly, over to Sirius. Sirius grinned and nodded in answer. Remus shrieked in disdain. "Ok, well, I don't exactly like-like her cause I don't know her too well yet, but um- I think- I don't know- maybe er- Celeste?" he admitted; it was more of a question than an answer. Celeste started giggling uncontrollably, Remus turned even redder, and James and Sirius let out catcalls. I just laughed like Celeste. Poor Remus. "Humph, now it's my turn!" said Remus, relishing the moment. "Sirius- truth or dare?" he snickered. Sirius grinned at him.

"Dare," he spat out hurriedly. 

Remus smiled pleasantly. "Goody," he mimicked, and I saw Sirius's smile suddenly become fixed. "Sirius, darling friend, I dare you to go fetch your diary and let James read us your last entry," Remus dared. Sirius now looked crestfallen. He blinked, but none-the-less went and got his diary. It was black leather with a silver buckle. Sighing, he tossed it to James, who grinned, catching it. Sirius sat down again, and tucked his head into his folded arms, sighing with misery. James opened to the page that was book marked.

"Dear Journal, Today I did something I'm gonna regret later on. Late at night, down in the common room, I kissed the hottest girl at Hogwarts. I kissed her on the cheek, and then I ran; I was so embarrassed. James thinks she's hot too, and I think Remus does too, but he's so quiet about those things you never can tell. This girl is so cool, she and I are pretty close, I guess you could say. Man, she's as crazy as me, and journal, you know how uncommon that is. She casts this charm about me (no pun intended) and I really think she's great to be around. Don't get me wrong, girls are nasty, to date that is, so duh, nothing serious as always with ol Sirius. This total idiot, Penny Sanders, from Hufflepuff likes me, but she's nothing like the girl I kissed. She's beautiful beyond belief, really smart, funny, crazy, and awesome to be around. Geez, I sound like a writer! Yuck! Later Dude, Sirius," finished James, shocked. I tried my hardest not to blush. Sirius lifted his head back up and shot me a look. I stared at him, but my eyes were questioning him. He looked away. 

"My God Sirius, she sounds unbelievable! Who in the world is it? I think a lot of girls are hot… um, oh, I don't know! Tell meeeeee!" whined James. Sirius glared at him.

"Shut up," he muttered. "Remus, Celeste, Lily, you too. Ok, so I kissed this girl. No big deal. She doesn't like me like that- and I don't like her like that. Um, okay, come on; let's get on with it… Oh, James, let's have you go! Er… truth or dare?" Sirius asked, putting on a grin, but I could see behind it he was totally embarrassed and somewhat sad.

"Dare," said James smugly. Obviously he didn't keep a diary. 

"Fine. I dare you- Oo, this is like the ultimate dare- to kiss Lily- on the lips!" he shouted with finality. In that one moment Sirius had condemned both James and I to utter humiliation. How could he? James was mouthing like a fish out of water, blinking furiously, and my eyes were popping out of my head.

"NO!" we both shouted stubbornly.

"Yes! You have to!" cheered Celeste and Remus together. Great friends, huh? I snorted, and reluctantly, James stood up, dusted himself off, and became rather like a gentleman. He held out a hand, which I took, and now we were both standing up. He locked his eyes with mine, and I couldn't say anything; I don't know why, I just couldn't. He gently draped an arm around my waist, and then the other, never loosing eye contact. Then I slung my arms around his neck, and it seemed like I didn't even hear Celeste and Remus and Sirius's catcalls and cheers. I was eleven, and shouldn't have been kissing James at all. Before I could try and explain this, I found I couldn't speak. I guess if you are a whimsical romantic type person you could say I was a little breathless. My heart was pounding and I was breathing heavily.

Slowly, gently, James lowered in, just like this morning in the empty classroom. He drew me close, and I closed my eyes, opening my mouth for some reason. I'd never been kissed on the lips outside my family of course, so it didn't make sense I knew what to do. James lowered even more, paused for a second, shut his eyes as well, and then all of a sudden his lips were on mine. I am very ashamed to say I felt electricity. James was doing much more than a short, quick peck like Sirius had done, he had his mouth slightly open, and I am also ashamed to admit there was a bit of tongue action. Not porno tongue, but church tongue. I didn't hear the camera click or see the flash. His kiss was so soft, his lips so smooth and warm. My head was spinning, and he was still kissing me. Finally he let go, and whispered in my ear just before he stepped away. "Voila babe, kiss ala James," he said. "Now you know what you're missing." He finished coldly, and I felt the rage boil up inside me. I slapped him and sat back down. He was grinning at me from across the circle, and I was glaring. Sirius, Celeste, and Remus were applauding. 

"Good one!" Sirius was whooping, forgetting his own embarrassment. 

James shrugged. "Now, Lily, truth or dare," James asked coldly.

Either way he'd humiliate me. What the hell. "Dare, and Celeste: you _will_ destroy that picture,"

"I dare you to give Sirius, your very best on-the-lips kiss," he said simply, and Sirius blushed crimson again. I grinned. This would be one dare worth doing.

"Fine, James, what is this, kiss Lily day?" I asked cynically. He was actually about to answer, but I stopped him. "Ok, everybody, if you thought that sissy kiss of James's was good, then watch and learn," I challenged. I'd show up James and have fun doing it! Wait- why was I thinking kissing was fun? Ugh. Sirius got up, and I did too. He placed his arms around me like James did, and I slung my arms around his shoulder. I leaned up, and Sirius bent down and I kissed him.

And what a kiss it was. I concentrated on getting all my emotion to show through. I did tongue, and Sirius kissed back. My head began to swim again and I felt a huge wave of warmness and security. I had already forgotten about the electricity with James, but not because of Sirius's kiss, just because of my anger. I tossed my hair, kissing deeper than I ever though I could, yet gently like James had, but powerfully. I let my hands down from Sirius's neck, and started to play with his hair. He lowered his hands, running them from the middle of my back to my butt. I realized what I was doing. I, Lily Evans, was kissing like some experienced teenager, and I was kissing Sirius Black! I let a surge of surprise go through me, and I lifted my mouth gently from his lips. He looked stunned, so I smiled, and turned to the rest. They were staring open-mouthed. I saw Sirius wipe some spit from the side of his mouth, and stare as I walked slowly back and turned to James smugly still standing. "That," I whispered. "Was _my_ best kiss," James looked mortified.

Now don't get me wrong, this is not going to be the part where I get all slutty like- because in truth I never was- but here was where I started my reputation as Miss Untamable. I was eleven years old but what had that to do with anyone? What can I say? I was a perfectionist in every way, even kissing. Sirius sat back down, and I turned, and walked slowly and quietly out of the dorm room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon I went and sat down under a large, beautiful willow out by the lake. I needed to think over that whole stupid game, and what had happened. I had kissed my worst enemy. I thought for a few moments for some kind of solution. Finally, I figured that I'd act like it was disgusting, and that I hated him even more. I'd forget about it. What kiss? Yes, that was the ticket. Then, what about Sirius's journal entry? Was anybody catching on that I was the one who kissed him the first time too? I had kissed him for the second time. It was almost funny, one week in Hogwarts and three kisses! Everything seemed so very rushed and jumbled. A week in Hogwarts was like three years anywhere else. Did I like Sirius? As more than a friend? He was really hot and cute and funny and silly… and wonderful. What would Mum say if she knew I was kissing at only eleven? 

Celeste found me and hour later, still sitting there. "Lil-lee, I 'ave been searching ever-e-where for you and you 'ave Sirius very shaken. James and Remus are in just plain shock, and I am too. Lil-lee- what is up? Et was amazing when you kissed James, and amazing when you kissed Sirius! I gave de picture to Remie; he is going to keep et. We 'ave known dees crazy boys a week and they 'ave already gotten us all confused, no? I think I like Remie, Lil-lee. He eez sooo cute!" laughed Celeste.

"Yeah, they're crazy alright. Crazy- but cute," I laughed back. And that was the truth. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Lily, can I come in?" asked a familiar voice. Groggily I got up, leaning on my elbows, still laying down in bed. It was 1 AM, the same night, and I had been asleep. That was Sirius's voice. I whispered back to him.

"Sure," and drew the curtains back slightly so he could drop in and onto my bed. He drew the curtains shut again after I checked and made sure everyone else was still asleep. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Kate locked the door!" I demanded in a whisper.

"Lily, lily, lily, I have my ways you know. I can pick locks as good as the next guy. So, can we talk?"

"Uh, Siri, we kind of are," I pointed out with a yawn. He sat up next to me, his legs crossed, and I turned over onto my side, my arm holding my head up so we could talk more conveniently. 

"Oh. Well, yeah. I just want to say- I'm sorry about the whole journal thing. You were not supposed to hear that. I cannot believe I even suggested that stupid game,"

"It's ok. I have to tell you, I'm kinda glad. Sirius, that was kind of close. I think we should keep the whole first kiss things to ourselves, you know? That was your first kiss, right" I asked him, waiting patiently. He sucked in a deep breath and was quiet for the longest while. Suddenly he answered.

"Well… The first good one!" he said very quickly. I smiled to myself in the dark. "Lily- how did you learn to kiss like that? Can you teach me?" he asked hopefully.

"To tell you the truth- um- I don't know, and to your second question, no way," I admitted slowly. 

"Aw, Lilllllly! Puh-lease darling?" he begged and in the shadows I could see him pouting his lips out like a girl.

"Siri, hun, you do not need to be kissing- especially like that at age eleven, ok? Besides, who in the world would you kiss?" I asked, kind of annoyed. You see, I did actually like him (as a protective older sister) then in actuality, and he wanting me to teach him to kiss like that so he could perhaps use it on other girls was bringing out my jealous streak. For god's sake, was this Melrose Place or Hogwarts, and were we eleven or nineteen?

"Oh, no one," Sirius said quickly, blushing. "I just thought it would be fun having the 'hottest girl at Hogwarts' give me a few first hand lessons," he raised his eyebrows at me. I was disgusted with him, yet at the same time I couldn't help but feel slightly happy and relieved. 

"Shut it," I hissed in reply, and he just made a kissy face at me. Rolling my eyes, I remembered something I had been meaning to ask him. "Hey, does Remus really kind of like Celeste? I think she likes him!" I gossiped, and suddenly Sirius became excited. 

"Oh, I think! We shouldn't meddle though you know, that wouldn't be right- however fun…" answered Sirius longingly. 

"You're right," I sighed. "How very sad for us. Sirius- I'm bored. What do you want to do?" I asked without thinking.

"Glad you asked!" he said, and jumped under the covers next to me. I held back a shriek. Instead I managed to slap him upside the head. "OW!" he complained. I motioned for him to be quiet. "Ok, ok, I won't do anything- Lord knows you won't let me Lily- but let me stay here for a minute, I'm cold!" he complained.

"Fine," I groaned.

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you- Jamesy got an invisibility cloak in that package thingy he got at dinner! It's silver and it's all liquidy feeling and junk! That'll come in totally handy for our pranks in the Marauders huh? Oh, um, yes, I'm still not speaking to Sarah, uh, what else was I going to say? Oh! Now I 'member… James is all shocked that you kissed me like that! He's been complaining to us all day! It is so funny! After you left he turned all red, and ordered us all out! Imagine that, ordering us- his bestest friends out of our own dormitory! Of all the nerve!" Sirius complained.

"Potter's an idiot, always will be too," I snorted. Kate suddenly snored, and I realized how much trouble we'd be in if Sirius and I were found here together. "Sirius, you should go, ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow," I whispered.

"Where's my good-night kiss?" he pouted.

"On vacation!"

"I'm not leaving without my good-night kiss!"

"Go!"

"Kiss baby Siri first! Kiss baby Siri first!"

I threw my hands up in the air, and leaned in giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek. "OUT!" I cried, and laughing all too loudly he left, slamming the door behind himself. "Oy vey," I whispered, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Next morning, Celeste and I walked down to breakfast together (and for some strange reason there was both Muggle and witching music playing), and we talked and laughed with Sirius, Remus, and unfortunately James, as always, but our conversations that day were unique. Sirius and Remus had apparently come up with a concept of candy that blew up inside your mouth leaving your teeth and tongue black when you tasted them, and were keeping Celeste in unwavering conversation. That left James and I to talk, but I really would have rathered to keep my peace. Obviously Potter had different ideas. He sat by me for a change, much to my dislike, and immediately tried to talk.

"Evans, I never would have thought you to be a slut!" he whispered. I choked on my bacon, and turned my face toward him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. He smirked at me, and in answer opened his mouth to show me his tongue churning round and round, and a mock-scandalous look crossed over his face. "Stop it, Potter, and go annoy somebody else. I'm sick of you and your stupid comments," I snapped, and smiled and waved to Lorna. I put on a fake smile and glanced toward him again when I saw his eyes weren't turning away from me. "Now what?" I hissed at him under my breath, smile still in place.

"Evans, you're so fake. My God, what is with that stupid obsession?" he asked annoyed, his face looking almost… troubled. 

"Obsession? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh, yes you do. It's the 'perfect' obsession. You must be 100% perfect at all times. It's like you're programmed. If you stripped- no pun intended what with you being a slut and all-" I glared at him and kicked him as hard as I could in the shins. He glared right back, but continued. "If you stripped away all that obsession, I'd be able to show the world the real you. You know Evans, I see through you. I see the _real_ you. No secrets with me, you know," he whispered. Why we were talking in whispers I don't know.

"Even if that rubbish was true, you just admitted that you can't beat me as of now, and as of never," I laughed quietly. It was a harsh laugh, not my real bubbly one. "Never ever, Potter," I smiled.

"Hm, darn, guess you're talking to me now huh? Oh, Evans, don't be so naiveté, I never said that. Even if I can only match you in classes, I can do three things better than you: one, I can fly a broom better than you, two, I can prank better than you, and three, I can live better than you," he whispered in a deadly tone. My blood started to boil. 

"Oh, Potter, _you_ don't be so naiveté! One, we haven't flying lessons until today, so you don't know if I'm good or not, two, we'll just see in the end who's the better pranker, and three, I'll live the way I want, thank-you very much," and before he could say another word, I grabbed Celeste and ran out of the Great Hall to our first class. She was in the middle of eating a sausage, so shrugging; she just brought it along, waving at the boys, still eating as I dragged her all the way. First we had Potions, and then Flying Lessons, and finally History of Magic. Potions was way down in the dungeons, and I discovered immediately it was cold and damp. I'm not the dungeon type.

While we waited outside the door, Celeste and I leaned against the wall. By now she had finished her sausage, and could talk. "I. HATE. POTTER." I seethed, and Celeste cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What 'as James done dis time Lil-lee?" she sighed, used to it already. 

"Oh! He has such nerve! The prat called me a slut! And he told me I'm fake, and he said that he's better than I am! Did you ever? I hate James Potter!" I yelled, storming. Celeste looked amused.

"Lil-lee, tink about et, why do you tink 'e does it? James could both-ah e-nee other girl at 'Ogwarts, but 'e picks on you! Now, what does dis tell you?"

"That he needs a life," I mumbled. Celeste sighed, and bent down to tie her shoe. I crossed my arms and glared at the stonewall. The Potion's door suddenly swung open, causing Celeste to snap up, nearly being hit. Out walked Lucius Malfoy, the one that Sarah had been kissing. He was actually very handsome when I looked at him, and he saw me staring. He turned and gave me a cheeky grin, winking. Surprising even myself, I gave him a smile back. I saw Celeste out of the corner of my eye, and she looked positively mortified. Who cared? I was furious with James, and this guy, (despite the fact that I knew he was a Slytherin and he was kind of girl-crazy) seemed cool.

He mouthed 'Hi,' to me, and I broadened my grin. He shut the door and walked around to stand in front of me. Celeste shot me a look of disgust and walked into the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Hey, I'm Lucius," he smiled. I tightened my grip on my Potion's book, which I pressed up against my chest.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," I answered back.

"You're a Gryffindor, right?" he said, and he put his right hand pressed against the wall so he was kind of leaning over me. 

"Yeah, and you're a Slytherin, from what I'm told, we're supposed to be enemies," I laughed knowingly. He nodded.

"Yeah, if you care to follow the crowd-"

"LILY EVANS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" cried James, Sirius and Remus at the same time. I turned my head to the right, and saw the three of them standing there blinking and staring and gawking with awe, horror, and disgust.

"You better go," I whispered out of the side of my mouth to Lucius- who seemed pretty all right as far as Slytherin guys go.

"No," he whispered back curtly.

"Go!" this conversation reminded me of last night's with Sirius.

"For you, then. See you in Potions?" he asked, looking into my eyes hopefully.

"Fine! Just go!" I hissed back, and he winked again, and swung back into the Potions dungeon. Now the jeering would start. They made a circle around me, their arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Surprisingly, it was Remus who began. He sighed.

"Lily! Do you know what you just did? You destroyed what Gryffindors and Slytherins have worked for, for years!" he exclaimed in a rather sad tone. His eyes looked sad, but the rest of him looked mad. I gave a weak smile.

"But, Reem, he's not too bad…" I started. Big mistake.

"HE MADE OUT WITH MY SISTER!" yelled Sirius, who looked livid.

"What exactly was wrong with what I did?" I stuck out my chin indignantly starting to get mad myself. 

"_You were flirting with the enemy_!" hissed James, and when I saw his face, if Sirius was livid, he was by far worse. His face was bright red, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth open slightly, and he had the most hideous scowl I'd ever seen him use on.

"SO WHAT IF I WAS? WHO CARES?" I screamed.

"I DO!" he screamed right back, much to my disbelief. Sirius kept quiet, watching the whole thing, and I watched as a furious Celeste stormed out of the bathroom and stood by Remus silently, who was also mute.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MUM, POTTER!"

"A GOOD THING FOR YOU TOO, BECAUSE IF I WAS I'D GROUND YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

"IF YOU WERE MY MUM I'D RATHER BE DEAD!"

"LUCKY DAY—MAYBE WE CAN ARRANGE IT SO YOU'LL BE DEAD ANYWAY!"

"SOD OFF!"

"NO!"

"IT'S MY LIFE! LET ME LIVE IT!"

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU PREFER TO LIVE, THEN IT'S JUST TOO D*** BAD BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU, EVANS!"

"WHY NOT? WHY DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CONTROL ME? WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY? WHY, POTTER, WHY?" 

"BECAUSE IF YOU TURNED SLYTHERIN, YOU'D GET HURT! AND THEN I COULDN'T ARGUE AND SCREAM AND FIGHT WITH YOU ANYMORE! GOD! EVANS, YOU NEED TO GET A GRIP ON YOUR LIFE! YOU CAN'T DO CRAZY THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T!"

"JUST WATCH ME!" I challenged, and stormed into the Potions classroom, leaving my best friends and Potter behind. I was furious! I'd teach them to boss me and baby me! I got enough of that from my own Mum! Why did everybody treat me like such a child- even here in the witching world? There was a tall, sneering male teacher sitting at a desk up front, and the smell of Bunsen burners and mixtures was heavy in the air. I stormed in, slamming down my books and bag at a table. I noticed that each table had two seats. Celeste ran in, and rushed up to me.

"Lil-lee, ok, so tings got a little bad with de Slytherin. I am sar-ree. What you said to James strangely made some sense to me, dough I don't really tink James got it through 'is thick head. So, I am not mad at you, but just a warn-een, I tink James and Sirius are still mad. Remus eez not mad either. Oh, Lil-lee, would you mind if I partnered with Remus for dis class? Puh-lease?" she smiled at me, and that took away some of my anger. 

I gave her a smile back. "Ok, Celeste, for Potions," and she hugged me, skipping off to the desk in front of me. Remus walked in, winked at me, and sat down next to Celeste. Well, thankfully _they_ were sensible! Next James and Sirius walked in, both with very pissed off looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes to nobody in particular and watched as they stonily plopped down together behind me. Great, no partner for Lily. Lots more people flooded in all at once, and it looked as if everybody was paired up. Then, all of a sudden, Lucius walked over to me, smiling.

"Say, Lily, mind if we're partners?" he asked.

I turned around, looking at James with a prominent grin. "Sure, be my guest," I said to Lucius. It wasn't that I really like-like him or anything, of course, but I figured it would be a terrific way to get back at James and a way to get to know Lucius if I sat by him. Ah, eleven year olds _are_ naiveté aren't they? 

The bell rang, and the potions master stood up. "Sit!" he yelled at Frank and April, who obediently dropped, half in shock, half in fright."I am Professor Armstrong, and I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Barns, ten points from Gryffindor, no chewing gum in my class. You will not be making potions today; I will be quizzing you on what your puny little brains know about poisons and potions. Got me? Good! Each question missed will be assigned as a homework question, in which you will write me a paragraph on the correct answers, the one that you stupid little ninnies couldn't get right the first time? Hear me? Snape, Severus, what are the main components of a color changing potion?" he barked, and I think all the Gryffindors got kind of jolted, like you would be if a very large dog, inches from your faces, snapped it's fangs at you.

"Caterpillar intestines, frog liver, one ounce of a substance of the color you wish your potion to be, and the color changing silver powder, sir," said Snape, standing up.

"Three points to Slytherin! Potter, what color must your fire be before boiling an Anamagi potion?"

James stood up, mocking the whole drill sergeant routine, at attention, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "White sir!" he yelled.

"Potter, no points will be given for your mocking me…" and so the lesson droned on, and I would have fallen asleep from boredom, had I not been terrified. In the middle of the lesson, Lucius passed me a note under the table. I looked down into my lap, and saw it was folded. On the top it read: To The Angel Lily Evans, From The Enemy Lucius Malfoy; Open me later! I gave him a grin, and stuffed it in my bag. The lesson was over, and Lucius went off with Snape. They had flying lessons with us too. So, I began walking with Celeste and Remus. Half way out to the Quidditch Pitch Sirius joined us.

"Look, Lil, I'm sorry. It's just that I know Malfoy's kind of a prat, and you mean a lot to me, so I just got scared—and then angry. You aren't to mad at me, are you?" he smiled weakly at me.

"Aw, Siri, I do believe you're blushing," I kidded, and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Nah, I'm not mad, how I could I ever be at you? So, we're cool now?"

"Yeah," he promised. And so, happily, we all walked down to the Quidditch pitch, while James sulked along with Peter. Out on the field, a tall pretty lady, rather young, stood nervously by a bunch of well-spaced brooms. Soon, all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were aligned on the right side of each broom. The lady cleared her voice, and was now tugging nervously on her robe collar.

"Hello, class, um, I'm Madame Hooch, the flying teacher. It's only my second year here, you see, so- uh- yes, I will now teach you how to lift and mount your broom. Ok, now put your right hand over your broom, and yell 'UP',"

"UP!" cried everyone. My broom shot up, as did James's and Sirius's. Sirius's bounced, Celeste's rolled over, Lucius's shook slightly, and Snape's tilted slightly. Everyone else's just lay still on the ground.

"Excellent!" cried Madame Hooch. I noticed she had strange yellow eyes. Then, she moved up and down, helping people get theirs up and adjusting everyone's grips, and teaching how to mount a broom properly. I saw that the school brooms were nothing like my secret Nimbus1000. "All right, children, now on the count of three, push off from the ground hard, and keep your broom straight, and er- those who can, fly," she said simply, and we all did. 

How can I describe flying? Well, James had been correct when he had murmured that to fly was to live. The wind whipped my hair, and I felt free and cool and it was jolly good fun! The only other person who rose particularly high was James, and so basically, we were flying, twenty some odd feet in the air all alone. Madame Hooch had made one huge mistake in not telling us to come down right there and then. "Evans," potter said lightly, smirking.

"Potter," I grinned back. And now we started something of an I'm-better-than-you contest. Being on a broom felt so natural and amazing I felt I could do anything. Potter did a loop-de-loop, I copied him, I did a few zigzags, Potter copied me, he flew upside down, and I copied him. The whole class was down below watching in awe, and I could vaguely hear Madame Hooch shouting, "Great Scott! Those two are natural born Quidditch players!" Pleased, I dove down very close to the ground and pulled up just as I was about to hit. Laughing joyfully, Potter did the same.

That was when I realized we were equals in the air, that we had a bond through flying, and we both felt the same way about it. I laughed too, and we played a game of chasey around the Quidditch pitch, the pleasure of flight enveloping us. Gaining some sanity, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and ordered us down. Laughing, James and I nodded together, we stayed up, and called down: "Sirius, Celeste, Remie, get up here!" and of course our friends tried their bests, and ended up making it up. We simply refused to come down, so Madame Hooch mounted a broom, and ended up chasing us around the Quidditch pitch (never even getting close to catching us) the whole lesson, and at the end, we all had our second detentions, but the admiration of all the students and Madame Hooch's favor since we were so good. We all rushed off to History of Magic, but somehow Sirius, Remus, and Celeste got separated from us.

James Potter paid me his first real compliment. "You know, Evans, even I gotta admit, you were good up there. Really good. You got my respect- but only in the air. Come on, we gotta hurry, we'll be late," he muttered, and rushed off, not giving me time to even blink. So I had James's respect- in the air- and that was cool, I reckoned.

I sat by Celeste in History of Magic, and Remus was on my other side. Sirius was in front of me, and James was next to him. A very old looking ghost walked in and sat down. I will not waste one more moment of your time telling you of this horrid class, because you would fall asleep. The only thing I will say is that it was the most boring time I have ever had in my life. At the end, we all walked out, very stiff and very sleepy.

"Maybe I should go to the hospital wing," moaned Sirius. "I have to be treated for a sever case of boredom,"

"Most certainly! Hey, Lil, care for a game of chess?" asked Remus, and I agreed. Celeste and Lorna went off with Sirius and James to knick us some food from the kitchens from a secret portrait they had found a few days back. 

During the game, Remus and I had a chat.

"Silly, Remie, how did you get so good? God, I can only beat you once every hundred times," I said, rolling my eyes and yawning.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Well, it's kind of sad, really, and embarrassing," he added with a hint of a smile on his sickly face. 

"Go on, I'm interested! Do tell," I said. So he told me.

"Before I met Sirius and James, I had not one friend. All the children in my neighborhood thought I was a freak, because once when I was five, I blew up our kitchen accidentally because I was so angry and er- there were some other reasons too. Well, my dad walked out on my Mum a long time ago, right after she got pregnant with me, and I've never known him. We live with my grandfather, my Mum and I, and since I had no friends, and my Mum was always at work for the ministry, I hung around Grandfather. He's very kind and loving, and he taught me how to play chess. He nurtured my needs, always bringing home chess books, new chess sets, and the like, and told me all his secrets. We created shortcuts, and soon I mastered even Grandfather. I thrive in chess when I have competition, so with Grandfather, I created a flare of my own, and the game of chess became my only friend. I met James and Sirius, and then we became fast friends. Much to my dismay though, they're total dolts at chess, and can't play their way out of a paper bag, no offense to them of course,"

"Of course. Hm, interesting story. How exactly did you meet those two?"

"Another story. Um, here, let me see, well, it was of course a year ago, and it was mid-summer. We were all dropped off at this witching concert, my first, and Sirius and James were standing next to me. We got on well, ended up getting drunk after twenty-two Butterbeers, and dancing like little gits with each other. Sirius hopped up on stage, and he was singing along with the band until security pulled him off, and kicked us out. Yep, after that, we were friends. I used to be so reserved before I met them, but now I've loosened up a bit. If you would have known me before, you would think I was somebody else now. They kind of have that effect on you, ya know? Check mate."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I lay up in my room, alone, doing homework, and cuddling with that little doll Fluffy. I reached into my bag and pulled out my Potions book, and Lucius's note toppled out. I had completely forgotten about it.

Dear Lily Angel,

Hi, it's me. I wanted to tell you that I know I came off as a jerk at the beginning of the year when I was in that girl Sarah's dorm room. I want to apologize to you, and that's a rare one, a Malfoy does _not_ apologize, so remember it. Slytherins and Gryffindors have been sworn enemies for years, but I think we can be friends, don't you? My friend Severus doesn't like you simply because you're Muggle-born, and I must admit I'm usually as big of a pig as him and hate all Muggle-borns too. Don't hate me for that, ok, because I really want to be friends with you. God, I hate Potions, don't you? Blah blah blah. Severus is in his glory. Forgive me if I don't see you too much aside from classes, the Slytherins will literally kill me if they find us ever talking, or worse, they might tease, and then _I'd_ have to kill _them_. Be glad, Lily Angel, you aren't in Slytherin, because even though I love and revel in it most of the time, it gets lonely. What do you say to being secret-owl buddies? You know, sort of mysterious pen pals. Sorry if I sound forward, I really don't mean to, but this is hard for me. I'm used to having everybody do what I want, and servants bowing down at my feet. Spoiled little chap, aren't I? But you're different- I feel like I can't order or boss you. So, write back- please- and I'll talk to you later, ok? Lily Angel, you are definitely something special.

_Love_,

Lucius The Enemy

Um… WOW. That is the only word I can possibly use to describe that letter. Geez, Malfoy was weird. He was a spoiled little rich kid, Muggle-hating, snooty, high-class, and proud. But he seemed insecure, like someone who covers up fear, and is afraid to cry, and really isn't happy at all. Lucius was mysterious, friendly, and he accepted me without a care that he didn't even know my faults. Why was I so different from all the rest? He admitted he usually hated Muggle-borns, so what made me so special, as even he said I was? I had hardly talked to him, but he wanted to be friends with me, and risk everything, his Slytherin pride, and probably his snobby reputation. I respected and even admired him for it, so I decided to tempt fate and befriend the enemy.

And another thing: he called me Lily Angel. I liked it.

I wrote back:

Dear Lucius The Enemy,

Forgive this letter, it won't be quite up to length standards I'm afraid, but I wrote to say that I'd love to be your secret friend through secret letters. I want to know what makes me so special though, because I'm a Gryffindor, an untouchable to you Slytherins, and a Muggle-born. (Thank you for not using the rude M word) My friends I am afraid to say, do not like you one bit, but I don't think they will interfere with anything. I hate Potions too, by the way, and am doing the stupid homework right now. I can't believe I got three questions wrong! I studied the whole dang Potions book! So you're used to being treated like a Prince huh? Well you're correct, you may not ever in any circumstances boss or order me, because I am not a servant. (Ha-ha) Please write back.

Love,

Lily Angel

So, I walked it to the owlery, sending off dear Pipsqueak to deliver it, and jogged back up to my room. I played with Fluffy while I waited for a reply. In a few minutes, Pipsqueak flew back with a note. We wrote six notes in total, three each, and these were how the other four went:

Dear Lily Angel,

Thank you for being my pen pal. What's so special about you? What's so special about the sun rising in the morning? What's so special about magic? God, Lily Angel, don't be stupid, you're special because you're the only girl that entrances me, and has ever since that day on the train. I first glimpsed you when Severus came complaining to me, and we were all stepping off the train. You were the most beautiful girl there, and I was praying to be sorted in with you, just to have the chance to know someone that defies my best friend and defies all the logic in my body, and someone that defies her surrounding world. That is why you are so special, darling. I am in a very poetic mood, and a Malfoy normally isn't allowed to be poetic, but since I'm away from everybody right now, I can be. That's another thing that charms me about you; you quite sternly almost told me off and said not to boss you ever. Most girls aren't like that; they giggle far too much. 

Love,

Lucius The Enemy

Dear Lucius The Enemy,

Was that a pick-up line you just fed me through that letter? You better hope to God I don't decide it was, Lucius, you're pushing my buttons. I'm different from other girls because I choose to be, and I hate being sickly sweet. Do you know what it feels like for a girl like me? Someone who isn't quite a tomboy but very far from being a girly-girl? Ugh. That's the only word to possibly describe it. I choose my fate, my life, and I control my desires. I'm just your average kick-butt girl who has mostly boys for friends. Celeste Ermengarde and Lorna Doone are my only girl friends, and they are really special. Sirius Black is my best guy friend, and Remus Lupin is a great friend of mine too, and then I hate James Potter, but uncannily, we seem to be doomed to be stuck with each other for eternity. *Rolls eyes* 

Love,

Lily Angel

Dear Lily Angel,

That's one thing we share… I hate Potter too, but I'm afraid I hate Black and Lupin too. Don't suppose they've told you they knew me before Hogwarts too? I bet they warned you about me, didn't they? Fickle little gits they are. Well, Lily Angel, don't hate me for it, it's just that we've been through a lot of c*** together. Do me a favor, please me meet me right now in the Owlery.

Love,

Lucius The Enemy

Dear Lucius The Enemy,

Sure. Meet you there, keep Pipsqueak with you, and take him there.

Love,

Lily Angel

So I put away his notes in my trunk, and sent off Pipsqueak, and sadly locked up Fluffy. Without mentioning where I was going to anyone, I slipped out of my dorm, and down into and out of the common room. I ran to the owlery, and flung open the door. There stood Lucius, not in Hogwarts robes, but in regular clothes: long, baggy green khaki cargo pants, and a white T-shirt. I immediately saw why he had thrown off the heavy robes, it had gotten hot in the owlery since when I was there before for some reason. I threw off mine too, revealing my long, hip-hugger bell-bottom dark blue jeans and a baby blue gypsy-top, which was one of the latest styles by the way. I sat down by him, sighing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see you face to face, Lily Angel," he grinned, and I smiled. "You'll find I'm horribly forward, you know," he said, staring with his sharp, beautiful gray eyes into my emerald ones. His silvery blonde spiked hair reminded me of Celeste. 

"No small wonder," I snorted, and I watched as Pipsqueak- much to my horror- went and ate some owl food with James's owl, Mr. Tinkles. 

"Really now is it then?" he asked.

"Of course, but I rather like forward people," I admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you think me too forward if I did this?" he asked, and before I realized it, he had kissed me. His kiss was something special and unique, not lightening and fireworks like with James, not comforting and warm like Sirius's, it was mysterious and teasing and it sent chills down my spine, but they were very different from James's electricity. 

Lucius couldn't understand why I got up, grabbed my robes, threw my hands up into the air, and ran out, mumbling, "Yes, that's right, every boy at Hogwarts line up to kiss Lily Evans! Lily Evans—free meat—right here, come kiss her and come love her!" And I don't think I even knew what I was saying, it was just a little much, you know, after all the kissing that had already gone on. Maybe I should start charging admission…

I'd be a billionaire by Tuesday.

(Author's Note: Hi, readers, excellent news! **Prongsy is better**! He recovered! I am greatly happy, and I thank all of you for your e-mails and your prayers, as I'm sure does he. Sadly, he will be leaving ff.n, because he has too much stuff going on, but his stories will be taken over by someone else. Now, to my faithful reviewers;

To Rebecca C.—actually this story is told from a twenty-one-year old Lily Evans's POV, looking back on her life. See, does that clear up the rather large language? Hope so!

To ~meg~--yeah, I plan to continue till 7th year, there'll be 100 or more chapters, and then a sob story epilogue! 

Thank to everyone else who reviewed too!

~*~Author's Sneak Peek~*~

In their fourth year, Celeste and Lily plan a Muggle themed ball for the fourth years and below, complete with King and Queen of the Ball and everything with Muggle clothes. Lily finally realizes she has to get all dressed up, so she refuses to go, and ends up kicking anyone in radius. Finally, she decides to show up… and you wouldn't believe what happens, and who is in the Prom Court and who is crowned Queen and King!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thanks!


	6. Pranks, Songs, and Poems

~*~Loving Lily~*~

**~*~Loving Lily~*~**

** **

**Ch. 6—Pranks, Songs, and Poems**

** **

**(Author's Note: IMPORTANT!! **Hey guys, I want to show you exactly what I think Lily Evans looked like. Does anybody have the **DREAM** music CD for their album, '_It Was All A Dream_'? If you do, you would know that on the cover there are the girls of DREAM: Holly, Diana, Melissa, and Ashley. On the cover, Holly (the one in the baby yellow shirt) looks like she has dark red hair. This is exactly how I picture Lily to look when you replace Holly's brown eyes with Lily's emerald ones. If you have any actual emerald gemstones, then you know the color. Isn't she beautiful? *Sighs* I think we all wish we looked something like that, don't we? **Please tell me what you think** if you actually have the CD and know what I'm talking about. Hey, and now I've reached over 100 pages of this on Microsoft Word!)

**Dedication**: To **_SilverPhoenixWings_**, one of my bestest friends. She's always there for me, encouraging and helping me go for my goals and laughing and crying along with me. I thank her for her true friendship and never ending support. I also dedicate this story to **_lily girl_**, also one of my bestest friends. This is an amazing girl who inspires me and makes me search for myself and lightens my moods. I also thank her for true friendship and loyalty. These two amazing girls remind me dearly of the ways Lily Evans was to her friends, so here's to them: Danielle and Gabrielle! Hey, Danielle, I think I (without knowing it) modeled Celeste after you, and then poof, I added a bit of you, Gabrielle, to her too. So thank you so much, and remember this quote: "_A great ring of pure and endless light dazzles the darkness in my heart_." I think you guys know what it means. 

I dragged Celeste along into helping me do my retaliating prank on James, because after all I did need to do _something_ after how he embarrassed me! First, I waited two weeks (so now we had been at Hogwarts for nearly a month) just to make him think I had forgotten, and then, one morning, at 4 AM precisely, Celeste and I snuck into the boy's dorm. Very quickly, before I elaborate, let me tell you what had happened in those two weeks. Lucius had apologized profusely, sent me tons of 'I'm sorry' owls, and lilies and roses (all white) and eventually I forgave him, and we had kept writing back and forth in secret. We had Astronomy with the Ravenclaws, and I dearly loved it. The duel between James and I in Charms had been put off until Charms that very morning so we could learn the proper spells in time, and Charms was a blast in the meantime as always. Transfiguration was interesting, if not my favorite class, (because I just didn't care too much for doing such plain, simple, spells), but James reveled in it. Obviously it was his best subject (if he and I could have one), and mine was probably Charms. 

Herbology was of course plainly stupid, and I continued to make fun of Professor Sprout, only now Sirius and James had joined me, and occasionally Celeste and Remus. This was where Celeste found her true calling, it seemed. Defense Against The Dark Arts was always something to look forward to, and Remus and I had made excellent progress on our report, besides becoming even stronger friends. This was Remus's best subject. Astronomy was both Sirius's favorite, and best subject, and no wonder at that, being named after a star. If he was a Muggle, and perhaps he could be something like it in a witching world, he would have grown up to be one of the famous astrophysists. Potions was of course horrid, and the professor favored the Slytherins. Lorna was the only one who wasn't half bad at it, and Remus was okay at it. 

My wonderful Fluffy puppy was well, wonderful, and twice I had let him attack James, and for some reason, the poor thing still was confused and wanted to eat the others as well. It turned out there was something to Sirius and Remus's blow-up candy, and they had managed to make a bowl full of it. Currently they were working on disguising it, making it look like common candy, so nobody would know what they were until they'd tasted it. We had a lot of events that were going to happen that one day: first my prank on James, then a day with no classes except Charms because of the first Quidditch match of the year (Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff), and then James and my duel, and then a party in the common room if Gryffindor won the match, and then a short study session with Remus and I for our report, and then James wanted me to meet him down by the lake because of something with the Marauders. I had told him I wouldn't go if Sirius wasn't there too, so unwillingly, he agreed that Sirius would also meet us there. Now, let's get back to my prank on James!

I got out the honey I'd smuggled from the kitchens the night before, and gently covered James in it with striped precision. Celeste, biting her lip, made his un-spiked hair into a swirl with some of the honey, and I got out some shaving cream, spraying it silently on both James and his bed. Then, relishing the moment, I uncorked the _pink_ hair dye, and dyed Potter's pretty little head. Celeste was almost giggling now, and as Potter snored away, she helped me toilet paper his bed and dresser, making it look simply wonderful. Laughing silently to myself, I got into his dresser, and found his underwear drawer. But wait! What were all those pieces of parchment wadded up in the back? I grabbed them, not thinking, and stuffed them in my pockets. Stealing one pair of emerald and sapphire plaid boxers, we stole out of the room, where we laughed freely. Ah, sweet victory…

"Ok, Lil-lee, last ting… to 'ang up dees 'onderful shorts so ever-e-one can see dem when dey wake up!" laughed Celeste.

"Right!" I agreed, so we made our way to the common room, and there, I put a charm of flight onto the shorts so they flew around the room. What a nice surprise for Jamesy dearest, huh? We scrambled back up the steps and into the girls' dorm, barely being able to breath with excitement. We hopped into Celeste's unmade bed and shut the curtains, laughing our heads off. 

"Ah, Lil-lee, dat was not quite nice of you, but even I must ad-meet et was absolutely hilarious! Poor James though! Do you real-lee tink he deserved all dat?" 

"Of _course_, Celeste! He embarrassed me, and he waned me to prank on him back, didn't he? Since he started it, he was just asking for it!" I assured her. "Hey, that reminds me, I swiped some parchment from his dresser-"

"Lil-lee! No! Dat eez not right at all! He'll be furious!"

"Celeste, dear, may I remind you he'll already be livid for the mess? I don't even think he'll notice they're missing for a while! Ok, here, I'm going to read them… don't you want to too?"

"Oh! _Fine_," she sighed, giving in. Grinning, I took them out, and smoothed the first one out. Much to my delight it had writing on it. It reminded me of that song/poem I'd found in his pocket about that girl two weeks ago. This one was much longer, and again, I was deeply impressed, and I couldn't see how James Potter could have written it (if he even did) because it went against everything I'd come to known him for.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Every time you kneel baby, I get kind of crazy Have I fell for you? I don't know what to do And oh baby, I get kind of shaky when they mention you I just loose my cool My friends tell me something has come over me And I think I know what it is I think I'm in love 

Girl, I think that I'm in love with you Got me doin silly things when it comes to you Girl, I think that I'm in love with you Like I'm telling all my friends what I feel for you Just the other night baby I saw you hanging, you were with your crew, and I was with mine too You took me by surprise, when you turned and looked me in the eyes Oh your rhythm blew my mind 

_(Finish Later)_

How did someone write something like that? Celeste was just blinking and mouthing like a fish, glancing over at me, and then back to the poem/song. At the same moment we dove at the other four papers tearing them open, and much to our disappointment, only one more had writing on it. It was not a song (for now I was almost sure that that was what they were), but a quick note to himself:

Buy Dictionary For-

The last word was all smudged up, so I couldn't read it at all. Wait a second here, just one cotton pickin second! First, a song, apparently written by James, or at least copied over by James, who was only eleven years old mind, about love, which I really didn't believe him capable or interested in, and then a note telling himself to buy a dictionary? Seeing Potter and a dictionary together would be like seeing my darling Fluffy lick my friends!

Right. Sighing, I realized I didn't know how to get them back to James without him realizing I had stolen them in the first place. Celeste didn't know either, so I just shoved them into one of my wardrobe drawers for the time being. What was I doing in such a grown up world? Kids acted like teenagers, some adults like Shawn acted like children, and here I'd met four very special guys; in very different ways, and Celeste had remained my best friend. There was Remus, the thoughtful, silly, kind, tired one, Sirius, the lunatic, the one who could eat anything and everything and still remain thin, the one who made me feel safe, my best guy friend, and there was Lucius; the Slytherin who actually cared, the one who was mysterious and captivating, the one who was a secret, the one who was cynical, yet not at the same time.

And then there was James. He was my enemy, the source of my hate and most of my confusion, my reality check, my rude awaking, unfortunately a big part of my life. Strange as it seems, I cannot imagine not knowing him, because- well I just can't, and couldn't then either. Of course I hated his guts, but how could we ever be just two acquaintances? Obviously our futures that were already written in the stars declared us to be stuck together forever. How could I face seven more years of him? And then perhaps after Hogwarts as well! Oh, dear… Not good, not good at all…

Choosing not to talk about it, which was probably the smartest choice, Celeste and I busied ourselves snooping through my trunk and hers. It had become bluntly obvious that both of our trunks had a spell on them so you were always finding things deep down, and could fit everything and anything into them. Celeste fell in love with the beautiful dress robes Aunties had given me, and I took a better look at them. They were silk and satin and flowing and absolutely beautiful. There were also three Muggle ballroom-looking gowns. I snorted suddenly. I was not the one to wear frilly dresses and wear make-up and things like that; it just wasn't me.

Celeste found a very beautiful dark red dress robe in her trunk, and it was silk, and clingy, but not designed like an ordinary robe. It's top part was the same, but at the waist it dropped out into a full skirt. I cold imagine Celeste in beautiful clothes like that, but me? Nuh-uh, no way, no how. There would be no reason for me to wear them anyway, so I was quite safe indeed.

"EVANS!" Celeste and I jumped at the sound of James's scream right outside our door. Kate looked startled and sat up, Lorna yawned and turned over, and April ran and hid in her closet (yes, what a very _brave_ Gryffindor!). Celeste and I started laughing our heads off and James threw the door open. He had pink swirled hair, was covered from head to toe in honey and shaving cream and toilet paper. Kate screamed and went and hid in _her_ closet, and James let out a shriek of rage and began to lunge at Celeste and I. We were still giggling and ducked under him, racing out of the room, James trailing behind us leaving a sticky mess everywhere he went.

Much to our dismay, somehow he managed to corner us in the common room, and looking absolutely livid he marched right up in front of me. James held out his hand, which was quite gooey with honey, and pointed to it, shaking with rage. "What- exactly does this look like to you Evans?" he asked slowly. I clicked my tongue and put on a look of mock-pity.

"Ma'am, I do believe it looks like honey, ma'am," I teased. He gritted his teeth. I stuck out my forefinger, swiped it against his palm, and tasted it. "Yes, ma'am, sure is honey, ma'am," I smiled sweetly at him when he didn't say anything, I began again. "Really, Potter dearest, you should try some, it's simply superb! Good year for honey, this is," He looked mortified.

Before he could do something, Sirius and Remus ran downstairs, in their boxers, (James was in his as well), with mitts on their hand, and each one grabbed one of his arms. He fell backwards, and they dragged him to the stairs, where Sirius lay down a towel he had under his shoulders. "Remus, guard him," he commanded, and Remus nodded, standing, arms crossed, in front of James. Sirius jogged over to us (we were still laughing our heads off). "Girls that was-"

"AHHHHH!" James screamed. He had apparently seen the underwear, and now Remus had to hold him down so he couldn't come murder me. 

"Excellent," smiled Sirius. I smiled back to him. Celeste skipped off to help Remus because James was a bit stronger than Remus. Suddenly I eyed Sirius.

"Siri hun, love the outfit, your bum looks hot in boxers,"

"Thank you m' dear. Accio, robes," he said all the same, pointing his wand, which he had hidden behind his back, and flying over James's head came Sirius's black Hogwarts robes. He threw them over himself and ran a hand through his already spiked hair. "Ah, my Lily-lily, I think we should go down to breakfast before dearest James manages to get loose, don't you?" he grinned.

"Of course," I smiled back, and took his hand. We walked over to the portrait, and before we left, I turned my head over my shoulder. "Potter, darling, you look simply a mess. Do remember to scrub behind your ears!" I chided, and he reached backwards and grabbed a picture frame off the wall of the stairs, chucking it at us. It never reached us, because the portrait swung shut as Sirius and I leaped out and down into the hallway. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Charms rolled around (one hour after breakfast) James was still livid, and we had blown up half the Slytherin's table on accident when we had an argument during breakfast, and so I was pretty mad at James as well. Our detentions for McGonagall and Hooch were the next night (double detentions) so I had no desire to round up another to make it three. We got into class, and I was ready.

Shawn leaned against his desk, and I saw he had a clipboard for notes and a quill, and there was big, soft gooey mat on the ground in case on of us was knocked off our feet. The desks were pressed up against the back wall, so everybody sat down except James and I. Shawn smiled. "Ok, welcome to the first annual school duel! Meet James Potter, weighing in at 89 pounds (here people cheered) and then meet Lily Evans, weighing in at 83 pounds! (More people cheered here) Now, traditionally, both of you must name a second, go ahead,"

"Sirius," growled James.

"Celeste," I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, fine, now here are the rules: One, of course you may not use the Unforgivables, two, don't do anything else, er, illegal, three, you may only shoot spells at each other, four, the first one to fall on the mat loses, five, you may not come in physical contact with one another, six, don't kill each other.Ready? Please raise your wands! You may begin!"

Immediately we both said the most reasonable spell that you could possibly use if we only had to knock each other down. "Expelliarmus!" we screamed at the top of our lungs, breathing hard. And then imagine the strangest thing of all happening. Well, nothing happened at all to be exact. Everyone let out a small gasp and Shawn gave us both a weird look. I shook my wand, and James held it up to his eye to peer at it. 

I took advantage of this and shouted loudly, "Furnunculous," in order to make his skin boil. Nothing happened. Glaring at me for trying to take advantage of him, he pointed his wand at me.

"Stupefy!" he shouted. I opened my mouth in shock that he would try and stun me but nothing happened again. All the rest of the Gryffindors were staring open-mouthed at us, and we forgot our anger, turning to Shawn, who shrugged.

"Um, Lily make orchids sprout from your wand. It just couldn't be broken…"

"Orchideous," I said obediently, and the flowers sprouted everywhere. Eyeing me, James picked one up, sniffed it, and nodded that it was legitimate. Shawn pulled a face of confusion and turned to James.

"Try making this sheet of parchment float

"Mobilarbus," said James, and I caught a hint of a shudder in his voice.

Sure enough the paper floated, and the whole class was 'ooing' and 'ahing'. "Fine then," said Shawn, suspiciously. "Lily, make the parchment fly,"

"Wingardium Leviosa," I chanted obediently and sure enough it flew around the room. 

"Hm," muttered Shawn. "Uh, try to transfigure Lily into say a ferret James…" he began, absentmindedly.

"HEY!" I screamed, and the whole class burst out laughing.

But James wasn't paying me even one little mind, and smiled to Shawn. "With pleasure, Professor. Ferretransformo!" he pointed the wand at me, and I let out a shriek- not a squeak- of outrage. 

Nothing- again- had happened. Shawn titled his head to one side scrutinizing us. He then turned toward the crowd of Gryffindors. "Sirius, come duel with Lily," he commanded. Sirius jumped out of his seat, and ran up to us grinning, wand poised in hand. "James, move over here please. Right, ready, set, go!"

"Tarantallegra," shouted Sirius.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at the same time.

I began to dance and Sirius stood stock still, finally tipping himself over. The spells had worked. Shawn peered at us quietly for a moment and then undid the spells. "Now, Lily, please come here, and thank you Sirius, please return to your seat. Remus, come duel James. Do the same spells as Sirius and Lily did please, James you take Lily's, and Remus, you take Sirius's. Ready, set, go!"

Grinning at each other, they shouted the spells. James danced around the room, and Remus stood stunned, before tipping over. Laughing, James- much to my horror- grabbed me, and swung me around, his arms on my hips, and seeing my glare, he twirled me. Despite the confusion, everyone was giggling, including Shawn. I looked helplessly over to Celeste, only to find her shrug with helplessness. Nice friend. James removed his arms from me, and grabbed my arms, forcing me to put my arms around his neck. The stupid git was smiling at me, and he moved his hands back down to my hips so we were dancing properly. I came to my senses. "Help! Crazy Potter, let go! Let go, I say! Now!" In reply to my shouts, he lifted me up slightly off the ground. I was positively mortified.

"PUT ME DOWN POTTER! SHAWWWWWWN! Celeste! Remus! Sirius! HELP ME!" I screamed, but much to my dismay all of their stupid faces were laughing and smiling and talking excitedly to each other. Struggling, I stamped James as hard as I could on the foot, but he didn't seem to mind or even notice. "Potter," I whispered warningly. 

"Evans, darling, go along with it. Loosen up, alright?" he whispered in my ear. I heard some 'Oo's' mocking us from the crowd, and I shot everybody death glares. Why wouldn't the stupid people help me? And even Shawn? The teacher! And I wanted to know why I hadn't hurt Potter with my spells!

"Potter, dearest, I'm warning you…" I growled back quietly so only he could hear. 

"Evans, doll, if you can't get in the mood," he paused, rolled his eyes, and let one hand slip away from me, raising his wand. He cleared his voice, and shouted "Musi!" and instantly some music popped on. Obviously he had no idea what music he was conjuring because some Muggle music I'd never heard of before started playing. I gasped, forgetting I was still dancing with him, because the song frightened me. He did know what song he had conjured.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Every time you kneel baby, I get kind of crazy Have I fell for you, I don't know what to do 

He leaned in, and whispered to me again. "So Evans, 'this song remind you of anything?" he asked rather sarcastically. I gulped and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. They didn't look angry, just peaceful and unconcerned.

"Er, yes," I admitted.

_And oh baby, I get kind of shaky when they mention you_

_I just loose my cool_

_My friends say something's come over me_

"Oh? Perhaps you, my beautiful darling, snoop a mite too much?" I caught the sarcasm in his voice and I shrugged. What was the counter dance spell? Oh what a time to forget! "Oh yes, Evans, I know you must be wondering about it. You see, after I was scrubbing behind my ears, I went to go get some fresh boxers. I opened my drawer and no crumpled messy papers. And since Hogwarts doesn't have any maid service that I'm aware of…" he smirked at me. What was the spell? What was the spell? Oh God!

_And I think I know what it is_

_I think I'm in love_

"Just for your information, Evans, I copied it down because Remus had been tinkering with a Muggle radio last summer, and we came across it. I somehow remembered it, and wrote it down so I couldn't forget it. And the memo for the dictionary- oh, that's quite simple really. I'm working on a surprise for Sirius, it's his birthday in four weeks by the way, and I need to look something up," Potter drawled quietly. Shawn called the anti-music spell, so it stopped, but James didn't stop dancing with me. The spell- what was the God d*** spell? But oh, wait, I wouldn't be able to perform it on Potter if for some reason I couldn't use spells on him. Darn.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, a little help… Celeste!" I spat out her name, angry at her for making me dance with him. "Shawn, please remove Potter," I added with hope.

"Er," Shawn was laughing. "Lily, I'm afraid to say- er- well, I already preformed the charm before James turned the music on," he snorted with laughter.

I gawked up at James who shrugged. "Potter!" I howled. I stamped on his foot again. He blinked, and whispered at me again.

"So Evans, don't appreciate being made a fool of do you? Nice prank on me, by the way. Of course it was a bit amateur, but well planned and thought out," he bestowed upon me my second half-compliment I'd ever head from his lips. 

"Thank you, I thought the pink hair was a lovely thing. How ever did you get it out?"

"Blackening charm, of course,"

"Nice choice,"

"My lovely dance partner, congratulations, we just had a civil conversation, I do believe," he smirked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really, well now I suppose we can't have that? Potter, I sincerely hate your guts, hope you die, and wish you many unhappy returns," I smiled at him sweetly, and he twirled me, smiling- not smirking or sneering as usual. Then, right when I was fully spun out, he let go of me, and I sailed into Sirius's arms. He stepped back, raised and eyebrow lazily, and glanced upward as the bell rang.

"Thank you, Shawn, for letting me make a fool of Evans. Good-day," and he trotted out of the classroom; bag in hand. Sirius looked down on me and I just stared straight ahead at the wall, dazed. That had been almost… pleasant. The Gryffindors were filtering out of the classroom except for Celeste, Sirius, and Remus who remained with me, mouths open, eyes wide. Yes, the whole thing was peculiar, but I realized that Potter had been right that time he'd told me it didn't have to be that way… I smacked my forehead. 

What was I saying? It was Potter! Ugh! I shrugged it off, completely forgetting that I ever thought it was pleasant, and at that one quick moment I made myself believe it had been vile. Sirius let go of me, and I walked up to Shawn. "Yes, Lily, I'm going to inform Dumbledore," he smiled.

"Er, Shawn, about the dancing or the wands?" I asked nervously. What would Dumbledore say about us dancing around a classroom without even a spell on James? I shuddered.

"Both, I should think. Now scoot, you four, the Quidditch match is in twenty minutes," he said, shoving us out. I blinked. I looked up and saw Remus looking utterly bewildered. Celeste stepped beside him and peered at me as if I was the center attraction at the carnival. 

"What?" I spat out, irritated.

"Right when you think you know a couple," Remus shook his head sadly, and Celeste and Remus turned, walking down the hall.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs after them, but Celeste only waved, smirking. Sirius stepped out from behind me, and cupped his hands on my shoulders. He didn't gawk, or stare, he just looked at me in sympathy. I broke down. "Sirius, I hate James!" I yelled. I wasn't crying, but I felt a flood of rage and humiliation sweep over me.

"I know," he whispered softly to me, and started stroking my hair. I grabbed onto him like a child snuggles with her teddy bear, and buried my head into his shoulder. I let out a shriek of rage, muffled by his robes. "I know," he repeated, holding me close. I felt so safe. Why couldn't every guy be like Sirius? Celeste was my best friend, but she couldn't do for me what Sirius did. He understood me in a different way. 

"I just can't stand it!" I said suddenly looking up at him suddenly. "Sirius- why can't everybody be like you?" I demanded of him, and he smiled softly.

"Oh, my Lily-lily, if everybody was as fabulous as me, I wouldn't be the most fabulous," he said simply. I buried my head back in his robes. I wanted to just stay there forever. He smelled like something you can't describe… kind of like when you smell your favourite pillow. It smells wonderful, but it doesn't exactly have a describable smell. It's comfortable, and Sirius's chest reminded me with a pang of home. 

Home. I had forgotten to write dear Petunia and Mum and Dad and Aunties. What a horrid little beast I was. I let go of Sirius, and turned to face the hallway. He put a protective arm around my waist, and I sighed. "Sirius Black, where on earth did you learn how to treat a girl so great?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Quite simple, m' dear. James," he said quietly.

I glared up at him. He was in truth about two inches taller than me, but I still had to tilt my chin up to look him dead square in the eye. "Siriiiius!" I complained. "Oh- forget it," I said and rolled my eyes. "Let's get down to the Quidditch pitch, ok?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We easily spotted Celeste with her silvery blonde hair, and then focused in on Remus, sitting next to her. Potter was on the other side of him. Sirius graciously took the seat beside James so I wouldn't have to and I plopped down next to Celeste, who bit her lip. "Lil-lee, sorry about in de hall, I know et was rather rude, but I left because I could tell you needed Sirius. Do you tink me just simply horrid for et?" she asked, her long black eyelashes batting playfully at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're right, I needed Sirius. Of course I forgive you, you're my bestest friend, girl!" we hugged, smiling. "By the way," I continued under my breath. "You and Remus look very cute together," I teased, and she nudged me warningly. Smiling, we dug in our bags and pulled out our pairs of black Muggle sunglasses. They were very chic, of course, (j/k), but we couldn't help enchanting them. Suddenly after I said the spell they became clear so the glass wasn't tinted, but it magnified the Quidditch pitch three times. Smirking to each other, Celeste and I slapped high fives. Leaning back luxuriously, I got startled as another silvery blonde head came in to view. "Lucius!" I spluttered, taking off my glasses. The head, which was directly in front of me whirled around, a grin planted on his admirable face.

I heard Sirius snort, James growl, and Remus click his tongue. From the corner of my eye, I saw the three identical glares form on their faces. Celeste wasn't paying attention, just digging in her bag for some lip-gloss (she had very chapped lips that month). Lucius leaned over his seat, and I smiled back at him. "Hey, Lily Angel, what's up?" he said coolly. I was relieved he was brave enough to call me that in front of three of my very strong friends (well, two friends, one mortal enemy) who all happened to hate his guts. I saw that a tall girl sat beside him; a Slytherin named Kat Garcia, and then another Slytherin boy was on his other side, Harold Crabbe. 

"Just fine, Lucius The Enemy," I chuckled. I remembered what he had told me about us talking in public; it wasn't safe for either of us. Quickly, I mouthed 'Owl me' so only he saw, and with a dazed smile, he nodded, and turned back around. For some reason it just clicked right there that no matter what James, Sirius, and Remus, and probably Celeste would always hate Lucius Malfoy. What was the c*** that Lucius had said they had gone through together?

I didn't have time to ponder because Celeste grabbed my arm excitedly. The Quidditch match was starting. It was the first I'd ever seen, so it was absolutely glorious, and to this day when I see a Quidditch match in progress, I get thrills. The announcer, Lance Jordan, a very funny fourth year Gryffindor was the announcer. 

"Oh yes, here are the Gryffindors: Captain Lucy Myers is first, and she is also the seeker, and then here comes my best friend; Arthur Weasley as Beater number one, and his hot girlfriend Molly Sanders-"

"JORDAN!" growled the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, sorry, sorry Professor-kins. Ok, Molly's beater number two, and then here come the chasers: Bill Royal, Timmy George, and Jack Doone. Now, here's the Keeper, Ken Biggs! Yay Gryffindor!" screamed Lance into his microphone. Gryffindor roared with delight.

"And now from the opposite end of the field, here come the Hufflepuffs! Here's Captain and Beater number one, Tony Miller! (Lisa Torrence told Angel White who told me that he and Lucy Myers are dating.)" clued in Lance.

"JORDAN- I'M WARNING YOU, BOY!" McGonagall hollered at him.

"Oh, stow it, Professor, it's Quidditch! Anyhow, here comes the other beater, Angel White, and then the three chasers; Tia Sowers, Clark Bent, and Jose Perelli! And now here is the hot and steamy seeker Lara Tate- oh, sorry Professor, and finally the Keeper, Joshua Heart," The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly. Madame Hooch, our nervous flying instructor, walked up, and made Lucy and Tony shake hands. Instead they kissed, and Madame Hooch had to pry themselves off each other. Celeste and me exchanged glances that meant 'Oooookay…'. 

The players mounted their brooms, and Hooch blew a shiny silver whistle that hung around her neck. With a great burst of speed, the players arose, the balls following them. 

"Immediately Jack Doone, star Chaser, takes the Quaffle, and heads immediately to the Hufflepuff goal post! Tia Sowers gets close to taking it from him, but an expert Bludger maneuver by Arthur Weasley throws her off the track. Jack shoots, but Joshua blocks it. Oh, but now Jack is shooting again- and wow! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Taking an immediate lead, the score is now 0-10, Gryffindor's favor. The Quaffle is now in Hufflepuff's chaser Jose's possession, but both bludgers, knocked by Arthur and Molly knock him off his track, and Timmy George scoops up the Quaffle! Oh no, Hufflepuff beater Tony Miller, clubs the Quaffle his way, but no, Timmy not only ducks it, but passes the Quaffle to Bill, who shoots- misses- shoots again- GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! Now the score is 0-20 Gryffindor lead…"

As the game went on, Lance got scolded numerous times from Mc Gonagall for crude or demeaning comments, or advertising brooms. I remember that Gryffindor scored three more times, and then Hufflepuff got a goal in, and then Gryffindor scored five more times. The golden snitch was suddenly spotter near the Gryffindor goal post, so Lucy and Lara picked up as much speed as they could, shooting toward it. Lucy had apparently just gotten a new Nimbus 1000, and since Lara had only a Swiftstick, there wasn't much contest. Within a few seconds, Lucy triumphantly emerged, Snitch in hand. All of us Gryffindors were throwing things up in the air and shouting and cheering and laughing. 

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" shouted Lucy, who had been thrust up, the males of the Gryffindor Quidditch team supporting her. Molly was thrown up as well just for the heck of it. I hugged Celeste, and then Remus, and then Sirius, and then even Lucius, and made sure to tread on Potter's foot. Leaving Lucius, Potter, Celeste, Sirius, Remus, and I walked back to the common room, laughing and joking in the merriest moods possible. Sirius boosted me up through the portrait, and Remus helped Celeste up, and James hopped in last, giving me a flat tire in the process. Not that I even minded.

Lovely wizarding food were spread around the place, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, licorice wands, tankards of Butterbeer (Remus notified me of that), chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees, Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, and James and Sirius grinned to themselves, as they opened their book bags, taking out bags of cockroach clusters (which looked alarmingly like peanuts) and Drooble's best blowing bubble gum, chucking them on the table. Everyone was in an uproar. Celeste went and sat by Lorna, who looked rather sad for some reason. Understanding, I hung around the guys.

James, grinning, offered me a cockroach cluster, which I steadfastly refused (and slapped him for offering them to me). Remus stole away to go get Sirius's and his blow-up candy invention, and for the rest of the night, grinning like a Cheshire cat, Remus walked around offering one to everybody. Sirius, James and I hung around the refreshment table. "Lil, you just gotta try some Butterbeer," laughed Sirius who was on his third tankard. James nodded, on his second. I smiled.

"Okay then," and I scooped up one big mug.Raising it to my lips, I took a sip of the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. It tasted like pop (soda) in the Muggle realm, except the flavor was caramel. It was like liquid carbonated caramel or toffee, I guess you could say, and I fell in love with Butterbeer. "Mm!" I squealed with delight, and Sirius and James smiled into their cups. 

"Told you it was to die for!" laughed Sirius. I shrugged, and took another sip. When you swallowed it made you feel wondrously warm inside, not so hot you were sweating, but a comforting warmness, like Sirius's hugs and kisses. I drank the whole thing, making small talk, refusing Remus's 'special' candies. Quite full, I went and looked for Lorna or Celeste, but nobody had seen them for a while, so shrugging, I plopped down on a couch. Jack Doone sat down next to me.

"Hi," he smiled at me. I had talked to him once before, when Lorna, Celeste and I were walking together with him in the hallway. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Good, you?"

"Great!"

"Good! You were wonderful out on the Quidditch field you know, darling," I teased him, looking highly impressed. He put on a childish pout, despite his fourteen years. He was tall, with chestnut brown spiked hair, light brown eyes, and was thin and had a few slight muscles in his upper arms; nothing unsightly, just a sign of strongness Quidditch had bestowed upon him.

"Lily, you're teasing," he said, cheeks sucked in revealing his high cheekbones, eyes narrowed in mock-irritation, lips stuck out as far as he could put them.

"Oh, Jack, of course I'm teasing," I laughed, poking his cheek, which made him grin again.

"Seen Lorna?"

"Nuh-uh, not since earlier. Celeste went to go see what was wrong; she looked rather sad. Haven't seen either of them since. Do you know what's up with her? I'm kind of worried, I hope nothing bad happened,"

"I think I know what it is. You needn't worry, I think she's sad because of a certain young man," Jack cocked an eyebrow. I stared at him, blinking. What business of it was mine? But obviously Jack intended me to ask whom. "Can't you guess?" he laughed.

"Er, you tell me then,"

"Why- your boyfriend- Sirius Black, of course!" he grinned. I shrieked.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The music that was playing stopped, all the chatter stopped and all eyes focused themselves on me. I saw red. Why did everyone insist on pairing me up with any available man at Hogwarts? Ugh! I didn't want a boyfriend! Kissing was even a bit too much for the likes of me! Ew, ew, ew! Yuck! I glared at everyone, hopped up from the couch, and took advantage of being the center of attention. "LISTEN UP, EVERYONE HERE IN THE COMMON ROOM: I, LILY EVANS, AM NOT- I REPEAT- AM NOT DATING SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER, REMUS LUPIN, LUCIUS MALFOY, OR ANY ONE ELSE!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?" I stormed. Everyone gasped, and I mock-gasped back. Still seeing red, I ran up the girls' steps to the 1st year girls' dorm room. I threw open the door, and slammed it behind me. Conversation burst out like wildfire in the common room below me. 

Celeste was sitting open-mouthed on her bed, Lorna crying next to her. Apparently they'd heard everything I had been screaming so loudly. "Look, Lorna, you're my friend ok? I am not dating Sirius Black- and do not intend to! He and I are friends- only-, so you can have the stupid git! Celeste, you and Remus are always flirting so if I were you I'd tell him how you feel!" I yelled at them, leaving both flabbergasted, and hurled myself down onto my bed, drawing the curtains shut around me. After a few minutes, I heard one set of footsteps get up from the bed, open the door, and leave the room, shutting it quietly behind them. I did not need to peek out to see who was the one left. Celeste flung open my curtains, chewing the side of her mouth with impatience. 

"Lil-lee! You will listen to me; I do not care eef you do not want to! I know you do not like de stupid prat known as James Potter, and Remus and I do _not_ flirt! I know you own-lee like Sirius as a friend- so you 'ave no right to yell at me like dat! I am sar-ree Lil-lee, eef you do not tink so, but Lorna seriously thought dat you and Sirius were a couple! And what was she supposed to tink? You two hug and even kiss!" she said obviously extremely irritated with me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to irritate you. It's just that boys are boys, and that's all very well, but I'm tired of being matched up with everyone, you know?"

"Oh, Lil-lee, I understand. But- you see- you know you are extremely beautiful," I snorted here. "So, naturally de boys talk about you. And then, you being a loving, open per-sin some oth-a people get de wrong idea. You can't get so angry about et all, because most likely et will follow you all your life. You are my best friend, so I will tell you something now dat I would tell nobody else," she said, plucking up her courage over something. Interested, I let my anger drop.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. 

She hesitated a moment, biting her lips. "Ok, Lil-lee, I will tell you. You should know anyway. Et concerns you. I promised nev-a to tell you, or anyone, but et will be worth it. Lee-sin, you know Danny, back at Rhodington? 'E liked you, Lil-lee! Dare are a lot more people dat feel da same way too," she smiled, sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

"Really? He liked me?" I smiled, rather dazed, to my self.

Celeste nodded. "Yes, 'e did. Lil-lee, you know what we need?"

"What?" I asked, my spirit noticeably brighter.

"A girl's nigh' out! Tomorrow, me, you, Lorna and maybe Kate and April will 'ave da time of our lives, without de stupid boys. We can relax, sit back, make fun of James, and 'ave a Gryffindor girl slumb-a par-tee! What do you say?" she grinned at me.

"Oh, fabulous, Celeste! I'd love to!" I squealed. Celeste smiled. 

"We'll raid de kitchens before 'and and den we will 'ave food, and didn't we pack some Muggle moo-vies? I 'appen to know Lorna 'as a Muggle VCR and TV set 'idden away in her trunk! And we can tell ghost stories! And 'ave singing contests, and ever-e-ting!" she laughed.

"Ok, on one condition though," I said slowly, but smiling. 

"What?" Celeste asked, a slight frown crossing her face.

"No make-overs," I laughed. I never could stand putting on make-up, so it would be just absolutely ridiculous to do that on a relaxation night. Ugh, filthy grimy junk it was, and I can still never figure out to this day why anybody would ever want to wear some; especially in public.

"No make-overs!" agreed Celeste, laughing, because she felt the same way about the whole ordeal as me. "Now, Lil-lee, I am going to go see 'ow badly you scared ever-e-body, ok? Now take my advice girl, and do some wry-teen, et will 'elp you most definitely!" After she left, I found myself taking her advice. I pulled out my parchment with the golden and maroon edging to it, and my emerald green ink well and favorite quill. Of course I decided to write some quick notes to Mum and Dad and Petunia and Aunties and the kids at Rhodington, so I began.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know I've been a perfectly horrid little beast for not writing sooner, but everything is so exciting, I've been swept up. There are delightful foods, a wonderful aerial sport called 'Quidditch' played on broomsticks, amazing lessons, and I've made the most awesome friends any girl could ever ask for. There's Celeste Ermengarde, who I knew before Hogwarts at Rhodington, and she's my best friend. There is a boy named Sirius Black, and he's also one of my best friends, and another one, Remus Lupin, and he's simply smashing. I have a friend named Lorna Doone and she's fabulous as well. There's a boy named James Potter here as well, but we despise each other. Unfortunately he and I have practically been condemned to work together for the rest of our lives. Well, how are you guys? How are things at home? I'm fine. I love you guys!

Love,

Lily

Dear Petunia,

Hey Petty! How are you my darling sister? *Grins* I hope you're doing good, because I am. There are tons of cute guys here, and it's simply amazing all the things I'm learning to do. Big sis, you'd be proud if you could see me now! I love you and miss you!

Love,

Lily

Dear Aunties,

Thank you so much for my- er- secret present, I love it! Hogwarts is everything you'd said it'd be and more. Celeste is doing great, as am I, and both of us hope everything going okay there at Rhodington. Aunt Valika, there's a few Quidditch players with that broom, and they're amazing! Aunt Lucy, the girls' shoes are beautiful! We've got everything from sneakers to leather boots to high heels to sandals to loafers! Well, hope you miss me, cause I miss you. Lots of love!

Love,

Lily

Dear Danny, Mikey, and Vivy,

Hi everybody, Celeste and I miss you! I can't tell you where we are or what we're doing but I wanted to write to tell you all that we think of you every day. Danny, look under my old bed, there's where I hid your baseball cap, Mikey your rabbit, Chloe, isn't dead, the neighbor girl, Alicia took her. Vivy, Aunties hide the best candy up at the very top shelf in the upstairs kitchen. Hope that helped you guys. We love you!

Love,

Lily

Ok, so they weren't the world's longest letters. So what? I put them all in envelopes and things and decided to walk them down to the owlery the next day and use the school owls so poor Pipsqueak wouldn't have to deliver everything. Stroking Fluffy (whom I'd taken out) I sat and mused on what to do next for a few minutes. I decided to try my hand at poetry.

_A great ring of pure and endless light_

_Dazzles the darkness in my heart_

_And breaks apart the dusky clouds of night_

_The end of all is hinted in the start_

_When we are born we bear the seeds of blight_

_Around us life and death are torn apart_

_Yet a great ring of pure and endless light_

_Dazzles the darkness in my heart_

_ _

_It lights the world to my delight_

_Infinity is present in each part_

_A loving smile contains all art_

_The motes of starlight spark and dart_

_A grain of sand holds power and might_

_Infinity is present in each part_

_And a great ring of pure and endless light_

_Dazzles the darkness in my heart_

_ _

Well, that about expressed it all. No questions asked. I copied it over in my finest, most beautiful handwriting and pasted it in an empty memory book I found in my trunk. The first copy I folded up and stuck in my pocket for the time being. I suddenly knew how I had written that; it had reminded me of a famous poem of Henry Vaughan, from the seventeenth century. His poem went like this and was much more beautiful than mine:

_I saw eternity the other night_

_Like a great ring of pure and endless light_

_All calm, as it was bright_

_And round beneath it, Time, in hours, days, years_

_Driven by the spheres_

_Like a vast shadow moved, in which the world_

_And all her train were hurled_

I loved it so much I copied that over to in the same flourished cursive and pasted it in as well. Another poem that had helped me with my own was this one; though to this day I cannot remember who wrote it. Probably Henry Vaughan too.

_There is in God, some say_

_A deep but dazzling darkness: as men here_

_Say it is late and dusky because they_

_See not all clear_

_O for that night, where I in him_

_Might live invisible and dim_

This of course I copied over as well, and pasted it in, but now my mind was roaming with mysterious, beautiful poems, so I copied these two over as well:

_If thou could'st empty all thyself of self_

_Like to a shell dishabited_

_Then might He find thee on an ocean shelf_

_And say, "This is not dead,"_

_And fill thee with Himself instead_

_But thou art all replete with very thou_

_And hath such shrewd activity_

_That when He comes He says, "This is enow_

_Unto itself, 'twere better let it be,_

_It is so small and full that there is no room for me."_

This poem was hard to understand and everything, but I sort of just knew. Then, the other poem I copied was this one:

_In this fateful hour_

_All Heaven with its power_

_The sun with its brightness_

_The snow with its whiteness_

_The fire with all the strength it hath_

_The lightning with its rapid wrath_

_The winds with their swiftness_

_The sea with its deepness_

_The rocks with their steepness_

_The earth with_ _its starkness_

_All these I place_

_Between myself and the powers of darkness_

_ _

So, without even meaning to, I'd created a poem book. Sighing, my hand cramped, I put it away and lay down, choosing to sleep through dinner and then go and meet Potter and Sirius down by the lake later on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At midnight, I cautiously got up so as not to wake anyone, slipped on a jacket over my robes (I had slept in them), and put on some sneakers, shutting the door quietly behind me. The common room had a few people snoozing in it, but I clung to the shadows and made my way out. I stepped into the hall, rather bitterly, because I knew if I was caught I'd get yet another detention for tomorrow night. I tiptoed as silently as I could, breathing shallowly as to not make any noise. Once, when I turned a corner, I saw McGonagall walking down the hall, so scared out of my wits, I pressed myself up behind a suit of armor. When I was sure she was gone, I continued on my way, grumbling. What could possibly be so important? He probably wasn't even down there and was just trying to get me in more trouble! But no, Sirius wouldn't do that to me and he was going to be there too. Finally, I slipped out the doors, and walked stealthily down to the lake. I couldn't see anybody, but comforted myself slightly that they were just late.

I reached the lake, and stood staring uneasily around me, waiting. Suddenly, I heard a thud behind me, but before I could shriek, a hand went around my mouth. I was panicky and scared, but a voice whispered softly in my ear, "Lily, it's only me," and that was Sirius's voice. I relaxed, and he let go of me. I spun around, and saw Sirius and James had obviously been hiding in the tree directly above me. I scowled.

"So, what's this whole thing about?" I snapped.

James smirked. "Well, you see, we want to have the first Marauder's prank tomorrow, and you and I are going to lead it,"

"Huh? Wait… no, not tomorrow; we have detentions then. The day after. And just why do we have to lead it? And what the heck is it?" I scrutinized their faces. Sirius shrugged and began to walk away. "Sirius Black! Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to bed. James isn't going to do anything to you, and my job was to reassure you, so I did, and now, Lily, dear, some of us are tired. Night, night," he yawned.

I glared at his retreating back, and turned back to Potter, who shrugged.

"Ok, the day after tomorrow then. Well, this is what we're going to do…" he whispered something in my ear, but you, reader, shall just have to wait and see what we did. "And we have to be the ones to work together because you and Sirius don't fit the part, and then Celeste and Remus are all flirty, so she wouldn't work with anybody else but him, and they won't fit the description either. So, it has to be you and me, of course," James finished. I stared at him.

"You made me come out here in the dead of night for that?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, no, I was going to hex you too, but since I somehow can't perform magic on you, that's out,"

"Oh. How very considerate of you, Potter,"

"Yes, I know. Isn't it though?" he said sarcastically. Suddenly I blinked in horror, as the poem I wrote fell out of my pocket. I tried to swoop down on it, but unfortunately Potter closed in on it first. "Oh, Evans! I wonder what this ickle paper could possibly be?" he grinned. "Shall I just open it and find out?"

"Don't you dare!" I gasped.

"Oh, you should know better by now… I always dare," and before I could do anything he began to read it. I was jumping, trying to snatch it from him, but it was just out reach because he held it even above his head. His stupid smirk faded as he read it, and a look of almost seriousness was now upon his face. He seemed to reread it a few times, and then he gently handed it back to me. I gave him a fearsome defiant stare and tossed my hair. "Evans," he said gently, peering at me. "That was good. Did you write it?" Potter must have been in a very good mood that day if he was handing out compliments like this!

"Yes," I snapped, and shoved it in my pocket.

"Do you like writing poetry?" he asked in the softest tone I'd ever heard him use. "Do you appreciate it?"

I scrutinized his face for a moment, checking for a smirk or sarcasm, but I found nothing. "Yes," I sighed. "I like poetry. Do _not_ tease me, ok?" James stared at me a moment, and then he dug around in his pocket, revealing a piece of parchment.

"Evans," he bit his lip. "This better not get around, or I'll tell everybody about your poetry, but I sometimes write poetry too. I assume Sirius told you about me getting an invisibility cloak?" I stared at him, but nodded. "Well, you've no idea what it feels like. To be invisible, that is. I wrote a poem about it," he blushed bright red. I blinked. "Here," he muttered, and handed me the paper. I gave him another scrutinizing look, but flicked it open. It had those familiar creases that were in most of my favorite papers, born from fold after fold and read after read. 

_The day is gone_

_There is no one on the street_

_But the moon is still asleep_

_The light in the in windowpanes_

_Make silhouettes in frames_

_There was a time together here_

_Here by the door_

_I would wait_

_The shadows would just melt away_

_Follow, breathe her air_

_A miracle_

_Sometimes I would feel so_

_Invisible_

_I'd hang around_

_Just to see her walk_

_The night held it's breath_

_So luminous and fair_

_She's laughing on the stairs_

_And now I stand here wondering_

_ _

_Why I'm so invisible_

_And not just only under_

_This cloak_

I peered up at James, mouth hanging slightly open. "Well?" he demanded impatiently. I handed it back to him.

"Potter, it's beautiful. But it sounds like you really like someone. Kind of complicated. There must be someone really special," I actually smiled at him. His chocolate brown eyes clouded over. I touched his shoulder comfortingly, and turned away, running back to the castle. I was too far away to hear, but he confessed to me later he said something right then:

"She's closer than you think,"

(Author's Note: Oo! Poetry! *Sighs* My poetry is way screwed up and everything, but I hope it doesn't impair you're reviewing talents! *Hint, hint* Well, all you people, never fear, next chapters the pranks get going! And Please Review! Reviews are my life!! Ok, that sounded really pathetic… And now go back and read my author's note at the top and tell me if you think Lily would look like that!! Love Always, ~*~Hermione~*~) 


	7. Parties, Boys, and A Very Blue James Pot...

**~*~Loving Lily~*~**

Chapter 7- 

I crossed my arms, narrowed my eyes, and puffed out my lips. I was sitting on my bed in the 1st year girls' dorms, and was not being a very patient little thing. Staring straight smack ahead at the wall, I waited for the 1st annual Girls Night Out to begin. We were going to have Sarah, Jaclyn, Celeste, Lorna, Kate, April, Jaclyn and Sarah's friend Meg, and me all there, but there was still an hour before it could start, since it was only 7 PM. Being a Friday, we were going to stay up late and just skip breakfast to sleep the next morning. Celeste clicked her tongue. "Lil-lee, come 'elp me!" she sighed. I sprung up, eager to decorate more with her. She tossed me some streamers colored red and gold, and I started to hand them everywhere. We had shoved the other girls out so we could surprise them with everything, so we were quite alone.

            We were of course cutting it close since we had just gotten back from our detentions with the boys (scrubbing _all_ the dungeons with toothbrushes) and we really should have used magic to decorate, but of course we thought decorating was much more fun. Twenty minutes later we backed away, looking at our creations. The floor was covered with gold and red confetti; there were the matching streamers, a banner with a lion in the center that read 'Gryffindor Girls Night Out', dishes of popcorn and mugs of Butterbeer and trays of Cauldron Cakes everywhere, the television and VCR set up, and a karaoke machine I had conjured (don't ask). We had gotten Aunt Sydney and Aunt Janet to help us bring some comfy armchairs up, and we had conjured something that looked like you were looking at a golden Milky Way galaxy near the ceiling. Everything was perfect.

            But, despite the wonder of it all, it only caused my frustration and impatience to mount. Celeste grinned at me, and I grinned back. "Now we gotta get ready," I said, bouncing to my trunk. I pulled out some pajamas for me: a pastel yellow tank top and long, pastel sleeping-type pants made out of very soft material. I fairly ran to the bathroom as Celeste watched in cool amusement. After I was all changed, my carroty hair pulled into a very long ponytail (In case I haven't mentioned it yet, when down, my hair reached to just below my waist), Celeste showed me her choice of outfit for me to approve.

            Most of Celeste's free time clothing was French, and this nightgown was no exception. It was very pale lavender, and it was long, and clingy and silk. Very un-me, and even though Celeste was no sissy, it would fit her perfectly. It came complete with a sash made of tulle and a small silk bow for her hair, and I could appreciate the beauty of it, even if I didn't prefer the dress-like style myself. I nodded, so she changed, and then we began going around and fine-tuning everything, like making sure the karaoke machine had lots of records in it, and things like that. "Lil-lee, no-buddy told de boys about dis, right?" asked Celeste suddenly. I blinked, a scene of horror flashing through my mind.

            "No, I don't think so. I made sure that everyone involved was extra secret about it. But then stupid Potter was talking to Remus about doing something mysterious tonight, and I know it couldn't be a prank since we're doing one tomorrow. And then- come to think of it, Sirius was grinning like a Cheshire cat all day… oh God, Celeste…" I bit my lip, wondering if they'd found out.

            Celeste started to laugh, and I frowned reprovingly at her. "Oh, et is okay, don't be so worried about et. Dey are pra-bab-lee just going to try and feed that kid Filch's cat to de squid. I still tink it was 'onderful 'ow et saved you and James at de beginning of da year," she shrugged. I grinned.

            "Yeah, you're probably right. No fear!" I declared as I knelt down, straightening the squishy gymnastics-like mat we'd lain out as a stage for the singing and dancing contests. "Hey, read the itinerary off to me again will ya?"

            "Ok. First dare will be introductions (talking and stuff) until eight thirty and den we start da Star Wars movie marathon until midnight, and den de dance/singing contest until one, finally ghost stories and miscellaneous until three. Sound right?"

            "Excellent. Nobody's gonna get any sleep tonight, you know, everybody will be having too much fun. And of course we're going to have a blast. Afterwards we'll tell everyone! And then everyone'll want to come next time. So, it's agreed then that we'll have this one right now, and then one in three months, and then right before summer, and we'll do it each year no matter what?"

            "Uh-huh. Are Jaclyn and Sarah and Meg bringing dare sleeping bags? Is dat all settled?"

            "Check! Oh… and I found a babysitter for Fluffy so he won't be a problem," I promised, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I reached down and scratched my toe, and when I looked back up, I saw Celeste, frozen, mid-step, staring at me.

            "You got a bay-bee sitter for dat ting?" she said, half-bewildered, half-unbelieving. I rolled my eyes, and skipped around the room for the fun of it, whistling. "Who?" she asked, still frozen in place, a look of shock upon her face.

            "Oh, the babysitter's quite qualified," I said, purposely avoiding answering.

            "Who, Lil-lee?" Celeste lowered her voice and her eyes, as she watched me skip around.

            "Oh, the person's just splendid, and Fluffy actually kind of likes him. He only snapped once, and then he just growled," I whistled.

            _"Who_?" she spun around as I started to skip behind her. I muttered something incoherent, and kept on whistling and skipping. Celeste finally moved, to clamp her hands on my shoulders and stare me dead straight in the eye. "_Who_?" she said more forcefully. I bit my lip and refused to look her in the eye.

            "Lucius," I said quietly. She let go of me, and looked disgusted.

            "Lil-lee, you know I do not like dat Fluffy but to leave 'im with Malfoy? Ugh! 'Ow could you? 'E'll do some ting to et!" she cried.

            "Celllllleste!" I whined. "If you and Sirius and Remus and even Potter got to know him, you'd like him, I swear you would!" I reasoned. She threw up her hands in disgust. I shrugged, knowing that was her way of dropping the subject and went back to playing with the karaoke machine. It beeped loudly.

            Huh? It beeped again, louder. No… wait… this wasn't coming from the machine. I peered curiously over at Celeste, who looked just as confused as I felt. We shrugged it off because it didn't go off again, and soon enough everyone would start arriving. Squealing with delight, Celeste and I flung open the door, revealing Lorna. She had long, rich deep brown hair and very light brown eyes and was stately and beautiful. Her nightgown was just a very large flannel lime green shirt, and matching fuzzy slippers with a lime green headband in her hair. She of course, received a very warm welcome. 

            "Cellie, Lil! It's- beautiful! Oh my God, how did you guys turn our dorm into something so- wow? I love it!" Lorna squealed gazing amazed from the streamers to the confetti and the plates of treats. I laughed and Celeste grinned.

            "Thank you, we worked very 'ard on dis whole ting, you know," Celeste beamed. I flung open the door as a playful knock sounded, and it of course revealed who else but Kate and April? Kate wore a sports bra and little sport shorts and April wore a very childish 'Sally the Happy Unicorn' designed short little nightdress, and both were bare-foot. I smiled, and welcomed them in. Their compliments were along the lines of Lorna's. Before they could even sit down, Lorna flung open the door, and there was Sarah and Jaclyn, looking extremely gorgeous as always.

            Jaclyn had tied up her black hair into a messy but stylish bun and her tanned skin clashed greatly with her white T-shirt and teeny tiny white shorts. Sarah, on the other hand, wore a bright orange light throw-over nightdress, and so she clashed as well, her raven hair tied into a braid. "Oh, simply marvelous decorations," cooed Jaclyn, a great big grin plastered over her face. I smirked to Celeste approvingly. If fifth years thought this party was cool, then, dang, the whole school would be buzzing! Sarah lovingly caught some confetti that had been blown into the air from opening the door so much. I grabbed some Butterbeer and started sipping at it.

            "Yeah, thanks for inviting us, kids," Sarah smiled. Suddenly I didn't think any less of her at all for kissing Lucius that day, because I had gotten to know him, of course, and he was wonderful. And I could tell from his one kiss up in the owlery that he was experienced and gentle. "Meg's gonna be a little late, but she'll be here, no worries,"

            "No prob about inviting you guys," I shrugged. By all means, lets talk amongst ourselves," I said in mock-importance. Everyone laughed, and we started talking about everything from they way Kate was so sure Sirius was planning to marry her, to April's fancies about pretty rainbows, to what a prat I thought Potter was, to Celeste and her 'romantic' incidences with Remus to how Lorna had gotten into a fight with a Slytherin second year and won, to how Sarah liberally applied one thousand strokes a day to her silky hair to how Jaclyn was still busily studying for the O.W.L.S. There was a rather unsure knock on the door as Sarah was teaching us the correct way to brush, and laughing, I hopped up to get it. 

             I opened the door, smiling and took in the most different girl I'd ever seen in my entire life. She had large, beetle black eyes, a short wig-like haircut with shiny dark blue hair, a big washable tattoo of a butterfly on her right cheek, blood red lipstick (not the color of my lips at all but the a lipstick-like blood red) on big, pouting lips, had sallow, pale skin that looked envious of my glowing porcelain colored complexion, and she wore not night clothes or Hogwarts school robes but Muggle clothes. There were big, brown hiking boots with huge rainbow socks, some black tights that came to her knee caps, a pink short skirt over them, and a neon green shirt that was ripped and frayed just below her breasts, which were obviously greatly padded. On her ears she wore peace signs, and on her forehead was a big, huge fiery opal, like a dot that you would see on Hindus. She had scabs all over her legs, and walked in with a slight, weak limp. Obviously this was Meg Patterson. 

            Conversation came to a dead halt, and I just stood there, gawking at her, pretty much as everyone else did. How could this girl be a- a Gryffindor or even a Hogwarts student? She was just- really, really different. "Oh my God, Meg, what happened to you!" screeched Jaclyn who was the first to recover from her shock. 

            "Aw, lay off will ya? It was a dare. Hey everyone, hang on a sec, I know I look a sight, but I swear this isn't the real me. Say, Sare, how bout running up and bringing down my white nightgown, kay?" she winked at Sarah, who got up, mouth still hanging open, and left. "Don't give me that look, Jaclyn Potter! Jack Doone, the cute kid from 4th year, dared me to do this and then try and flirt with your stupid brother and his friends,"

            "YOU DID WHAT?" shrieked Jaclyn. Lorna raised her eyebrows at the sound of Jack's name, and rolled her eyes knowingly to Celeste, who just shrugged. I shut my mouth and watched in awe as Jaclyn grasped Meg's shoulders. "You- you- flirted with James? And Sirius? And Remus?" she was mouthing now like a fish out of water.

            "No, I didn't. Fortunately, they were somewhere where I couldn't find them, so I just had to come here instead," Meg rolled her eyes. All of us first years, who hadn't ever seen Meg before, watched in relief as she pulled off the dark blue hair, that turned out to really be a wig, to reveal some very tiny and tight curls of shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She strode over to Kate's mirror, and picked up some black lenses out of her eyes, revealing something that highly resembles amethysts and she rushed into the bathroom, without saying a word. 

            "Oh," Jaclyn turned around to see us all still gawking. "You see Meg never turns down a dare. She's really very pretty, and she never dresses like that at all, I assure you. I think it's just a phase or something," we all 'Ohhh'ed and I closed the door, plopping back down on the floor next to Celeste. Sarah came rushing back in, panting and tossed Meg a white garment through the bathroom door. Meg cocked her head to one side, which no longer had a tattoo and had revealed a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose, gave a fake smile, and then slammed the door.

            "Um- kay," Lorna shrugged. Sarah closed the door once again, and sat down, panting from running up and down several flights of stairs. 

            "Um, alright, anyhow guys, we're going to start the movie marathon as soon as Meg's ready, so just sit tight. And none of you told the boys about all this did you?" I questioned, making myself comfortable in front of the television. Everyone assured me that they didn't, so we just chatted on for a few minutes. I got up to do an impression. "Right, guys, watch this! The Famous James Potter- done by Lily Evans," I sniggered, and everyone giggled.

            I threw back my shoulders, narrowed my eyes, and made a look of mock-toughness, my fists clenched. In a macho-deep voice, and glared at all of them. "Hey chicky babies, Wassup? I'm James Potter, the famous one; you guys know me- the one with the head too big for his body? Yeah, that's me. I live for Quidditch, and I think I'm such the stud! I'm sooo impressive you know, watch, I can do this!" I pounded my fists on my chest importantly and everyone was dying laughing. 

            "Oo, Lil-lee, let me do Sirius!" laughed Celeste, so I sat down, grinning, as she stood up and slouched, a big silly grin on her face. "'I, I'm Sirius Black, de fast talking flirt wit de great looks and de hot bod! Aren't I cool girls? And watch 'ow I can flex my powerful muscles! Aren't I awesome chicks? E-knee one want to kees me in de corner, or give me de key to your dorm? I promise I'll be an angelic lee-till angel for a while, and den we can snuggle!" she laughed, and we nearly wet ourselves.

            Lorna got up and did Remus, and that was also something worth mentioning. "You know, I love chess, I really do. I also have eyes for Celeste Ermengarde, but I flirt with Lily Evans, and I'm really hot but I don't even know it. Anyone have a good book so I can curl up in the corner with it? Oh yes, and all you naughty other girls, stay away, stay away, I resist any temptations you know. I'm a good boy who enjoys good-clean fun, but my other hot friends Sirius Black and James Potter have a bad influence on me and make me play bad pranks. I feel really bad about them- I promise!" she looked mock-shyness, one foot pointed down so she was standing on her toes, and nibbling on her left index finger. We all sniggered and sighed with contentment.

            Sirius and Remus were my very good friends, but still, it was good to have a nice hearty laugh every once in a while, and I was sure they did it to us too. Before Sarah could do her version of Jack Doone, the bathroom door flung open, revealing an entirely different Meg all together. She wore a white nightdress, her bouncy tight and tiny dirty blonde curls in perfect order, bare footed, clean faced, with a slight spray of freckles. She was a well-built girl, like Jaclyn and Sarah, and thin and tall and had bright pink lips. Her cheeks had a bit of natural blush to them and she wore a prominent, naughty look on her face. "Okay, I'm ready, thanks for waiting," she plopped down next to Sarah and Jaclyn and stretched out yawning, her limp and scabs magically gone.

            "No problem," I assured her. "Alright, may I present a television to all of you who are not Muggle-born. It's like a storyteller, though there's sound, and a color picture. We're going to watch a trilogy of movies tonight by a Muggle producer, George Lucas, and it's called Star Wars. Basically it's all about space and different planets and good and evil. Darth Vader is like a- a Voldemort- sort of, and then there's a hero- Luke Skywalker. Luke and his friends fight with Darth Vader- and you'll see how it goes, okay?" I announced, as I fast-forward-ed through previews.

            It was really quite funny to watch the purebloods in our little group gawk and point and marvel over the wonders of modern technology. We watched the first Star Wars peacefully and everyone was clambering for the other two. Laughing, I began to go through the previews to the second one, and then- around ten minutes into the movie, we all turned in horror as the dorm room door sprang open. I paused the movie, set down my third Butterbeer, and glared at the three figures I saw grinning in the doorway.

            James had a family sized bag of Wizarding crisps that he could barely see over, Sirius had blankets and pillows and Remus had a bunch of candy. All of them were very weighed down, and I got up, livid, my hands on my hips. Slowly I approached them, and I could vaguely hear Celeste demand of the other girls who had told. I got very close to them, and narrowed my eyelids.

            "What the h*** are you three doing here?" I scrutinized their faces, but all that I saw were three very silly grins.

            "Aw, Lily, I feel really hurt- you didn't invite us to your sleepover!" pouted Sirius. I scowled and he gave me a weird look. Sirius wasn't used to me scowling at him because we were very close of course, but I was very angry that they'd spoiled the whole aura of our Girl's Night Out.

            "Yeah, Lil, when we didn't get an invitation we were heartbroken," Remus flashed me a smile that could have won an award- I swear- but I just deepened my scowl. Lorna and Celeste were by my side now, looking equally as furious. I really couldn't even speak I was so mad.

            "Yep, Evans. But- then we figured that you just forgot to send the invitations or something or they got lost, 'cause I mean- hey- who wouldn't want us studs at their party?" James snickered, running a hand through his hair. I hated the way he did that- and over the past few weeks he'd made it more and more of a habit. My fury was very high, so high that it untwisted my tongue. I sprang forward.

            "YOU WEREN'T INVITED CAUSE IT'S A FRIGGIN GIRLS PARTY, YOU FRIGGIN PRAT!" I yelled, slapping him upside the head. He cringed, still holding the chips, and rubbed his head with his free hand.

            "Ow! Hey- don't hit me! Sirius! She hit me! Make her stop!" he frowned, and the sad part was he wasn't being sarcastic- he really expected Sirius to do something. Remus stamped his foot with impatience.

            "Can I like put these down somewhere?" he nodded downward to the candy. "My arms are sort of tired you know from carrying them around,"

            "You can put them down and then you can leave," said Lorna evenly. 

            "What?" demanded Sirius. "Nah, we're staying. You see, that was the whole point of coming down here; to hang out with you chicks and watch movies. Do you girls understand that?" he wrinkled his nose, as if we were quite the stupid ones for not realizing what they had intended to do the whole time. Celeste angrily prodded his shoulder.

            "Dis eez out-rage-us! You boys cannot stay 'ere! Eet eez de Girl's Night Out- not de Boy's Night Out! Besides eef we were caught 'aving you een 'ere- den, well, we would geet in loads of trouble!" huffed Celeste. She glared up into Sirius's eyes, and he looked utterly bewildered that we would fire on him as well.

            "I refuse to have my party crashed by _you_," I got up in James's face, rising to my tippy toes so our eyes would be level. He blinked, held his head back and looked over to Sirius, and then to Remus because he was in the middle. The rest of our guests were politely remaining quiet in the background.

            "Oh, grow up you girls," Remus whined. "We aren't going to do anything, we're eleven for God's sake, and so I don't see why you can't just let us come in. We'll only make it more fun we promise. And then, we've been in your dorm before and same with you guys in ours and we've never kicked each other out before. I really don't see the difference," he shifted the candy around as he spoke.

            I sighed, sinking back to my normal height. "It's not fair though! This was supposed to be a Girl's Night Only, and that was the whole fun of having it," I said sullenly. "It's not the fact that we'd get detentions for a year if you're caught, it's just that- well, sometimes we all kind of wish- just for one night- we could be free of the male gender," I lowered my eyes to the floor and sniffed. I had picked up this trick long ago, something Petunia and I had developed together when we wanted something. The success rate was 89.7% so we nearly always pulled it off. Celeste and Lorna put on equally as sad and pitiful faces and stared at the floor as well. Smart friends. I could tell all three boys were uncomfortable.

            "Oh…" James looked equally as sad as us. "Alright then… um, guys, I hate to say it, but we're not wanted. We better go," he made a pouty lip and turned away slowly.

            "Yeah," said Remus and Sirius in unison, sounding quite heartbroken. They all turned, and didn't get three steps before-

            "Oh! All right, fine! Get in!" I snapped, dropping the act. They all spun around, hope shining in their eyes, and a smile on their faces. Celeste and Lorna sighed, and I rolled my eyes. "But no funny business," I warned. They all bounded forward and leapt through the door. Remus dumped the candy unceremoniously on the floor while Celeste shut the door, and Sirius tossed the pillows and blankets into the air.

            "Works every time!" he laughed.

            "Yeah, yeah," Lorna narrowed her eyes. James grinned, and shoved the bag of crisps into Lorna, who let out a whoosh of air. She glared at James, but he didn't notice since he was already bounding over to the telly. 

            "Girls, we 'ave unexpected- er- guests: James, Sirius, and Remus, and um, dey are going to stay awhile," Celeste voiced, and everyone nodded.

            "But they are not sleeping here," my voice was dangerously low.

            "Course not silly," smirked James.

            "Hey, I brought pillows and blankets from our dorm so that it'd be more comfy," said Sirius, peering through his legs, and tossing various blankets and pillows over his shoulder in the general direction of us. I caught a blanket, and realized that I was sort of cold, and it was unusually soft. Sirius stopped tossing when he saw me clinging on to it. "That's my favorite blanket. We can share it if you like," he invited.

            "Thanks," I smiled.

            "Anytime," he went back to tossing things.

            Remus caught a blue blanket that was rather small, and he cuddled it deeply, a big grin on his face. "What in de world?" giggled Celeste as she watched him huggle it. 

            Behind us, all the girls were laughing. "Oh," Remus blushed. "This is my blank-blank. My Gran gave it to me when I was born and I love it to pieces," he squeezed the rather raggedy thing tightly.

            "To pieces is right," Sarah wrinkled her nose. Remus just shrugged.

            "At least I don't have Bear like James," he reasoned. I snorted with laughter.

            "Potter? You've got a bear have you?" I snickered.

            "No- I have Bear, my teddy, thank you very much. He's mine. Sirius, toss him here!" he demanded, and Sirius did. The thing had no eyes, the stuffing popping out of its stomach, one ear, no tail, and a broken leg. Plus the fact it was slobbery. "Bear," he hugged it to his chest lovingly.

            "How groudy, James! I thought Mum made you get rid of that old piece of rubbage a long time ago," Jaclyn peered at it. "Yes, she through it in the rubbish bin even!" she stared at him disbelievingly.

            "Oh come on sis, you actually believe that I'd let Bear go bye-bye that easy? Not me! You know me better than that!" he admonished. "Sirius has a duck named Quackers you know," he turned to me, still clutching onto the bear.

            "A rubber duck named Quackers?" I turned to Sirius, highly amused. "How- sweet," He shrugged, standing upright, a battered old yellow rubber duck under one arm. I was serious. It was rather sweet. Anything Sirius did was usually really sweet and cute. "I mean it, that is so darling," I smiled, and walked over to him. Luckily, I didn't see Celeste, James, Remus, and Lorna behind my back making kissy faces, or else my hand would have had a lot of slapping to do.

            He didn't seem to notice them either. "Well, Quackers isn't a security blanket type thing at all," his cheeks tinged pink. Sarah coughed into her hand something that sounded like, 'Yes it is'. "He's just- well- I don't know. I mean James and Remus have stuff, so I thought why not me," he patted the duck's head, and he just looked so cute!

            "Aw, I think that's cool," I smiled, oblivious to the snickers and mockery carrying on behind my back. I turned, smiling back to the others. "Well, lets start watching the movies shall we?" I grinned; now quite happy the boys came. So we did. The guys sat on the floor like us and distributed the pillows and blankets Kate was very quiet and mortified, probably because the guys she bragged about so often weren't paying any attention to her at all, and April remained silent as well because she did whatever Kate did. Sirius leaned up against the footboard of my bed, and spread his legs so I could sit there, leaning back on him, in order to share the blanket, which was quite nice. James sat down in Jaclyn's lap and began pigging out on popcorn, and Remus and Celeste sat next to each other next to them. Lorna sat next to me and Sirius and April and Kate sat together. Meg was also sitting by Jaclyn and Sarah.

            The Star Wars movies were wonderful, thrilling, and exciting as always, though we had a hard time keeping the guys from drooling over Princess Lea and from chucking popcorn on the screen when Java The Hut appeared insisting it was a reincarnated Snape. Sirius had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder- and wow- is the room spinning or is it just me?

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright! Time for the dancing and the singing contest!" I announced five minutes after the last movie was over. "Someone will judge and the rest of us get into partners to do our acts. Just make it up and do random stuff as you go along. No vulgar movements please-"

            "Aw shucks," cried Sirius, James, and Remus all together. I rolled my eyes.

            "Okay, who wants to be judge?" asked Lorna.

            "Oo, I will," volunteered Meg.

            "Okay, you just go stand over dare- yes, right dare- and watch. You give us a score of 1-10 alright Meg?" Celeste explained, and Meg nodded, plopping down in the nearest chair. "Part-nah up guys," Celeste grabbed Remus's hand immediately after giving me the look.

            Jaclyn and Sarah grouped together, as did Kate and April. "Hey, Lily," Sirius said softly. "Would you do me the honor of being my partner? I would love nothing more than to rejoice in the art of dance with you fair and graceful, lovely figure that can only be matched by your mind," he had a faint smile on his face, and I nearly choked. Yeah, right- just playing. He did NOT really say that. Actually, he said: "Hey Lil, wanna be my partner?"

            "Yes," I smiled weakly. What was up with me? Did I have a crush on him or something? One of my best friends? Couldn't be! He grinned.

            "Traitor," hissed James to Sirius. "Lorna, its all me and you babe," he smiled at her, and she grinned back. 

            "Okay, here's how it goes- we turn on the radio- random song- and you have to dance to it and sing any lyrics you know. Okay? Great," I smiled, and Sirius put his arm around me proudly. "Um- how about… Celeste and Remus go first!" They agreed, so they stepped up onto a little platform we had conjured earlier, and Meg switched on the wireless.

So denied, so I lied 

**_Are you the now or never kind_**

**_In a day, and a day love,_**

**_I'm gonna be gone for good again_**

**_Are you willing to be had_**

**_                                                Are you cool with just tonight_**

I'd never seen my best friend look so happy as she and Remus started to dance. They made sure their movements were in sync and they were pretty good.

                                                **_Here's a toast to _**

**_                                                All those who hear me all too well_**

**_                                                Here's to the nights we felt alive_**

**_                                                Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_**

**_                                                Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon_**

****

They both intertwined their hands together and made a mock heart beat on their chests, and then spun around and then kneeled down on the ground, hands thrown out.

                                                Put your name on the line 

**_                                                Along with place and time_**

**_                                                Wanna stay, not to go_**

**_                                                I wanna ditch the logical_**

****

Basically they finished the song, and their movements were cool and graceful, earning them an 8.5. Celeste was nearly squeezing the life out of Remus and smiling as big as she possibly could she was so happy. "Um, next up," announced Meg. "Will be- um, how bout Kate and April?"

                                                **_I'm a punk rock prom queen_**

**_                                                Brown paper magazine_**

**_                                                Hotter than you've ever seen_**

**_                                                And everywhere and in between_**

**_                                                I'm a ten take a thrill ride_**

**_                                                Don't ya want to come inside_**

**_                                                I'm a five star triple thread_**

**_                                                Hardest of the hard to get_**

**_                                                No one's little red corvette_**

**_                                                Easy, but don't let me get_**

**_                                                It took six whole hours and five long days_**

**_                                                For all your lives to come undone_**

**_                                                And those three small words _**

**_                                                Were way too late_**

**_                                                Cause you can't see that I'm the one_**

****

Kate and April were the stupidest dancers I've ever seen- ever! It was rather sickening, and I could barely keep from gagging- or maybe that was laughter I was holding back. Anyhow, they, at the end, earned a 5.4 and that was Meg being generous so they wouldn't cry. Sarah and Jaclyn were up next.

                                                **_When it's over, that's the time I fall in love again_**

**_                                                When it's over that's the time you're in my heart again_**

**_                                                And when you go, go, go_**

**_                                                I know it never ends; it never ends_**

**_                                                All the things that I used to say_**

**_                                                All the words that got in the way_**

**_                                                All the things that I used to know                                      _**

**_Have gone out the window_**

**_All the things that she used to bring_**

**_All the songs she used to sing_**

**_All her favorite TV shows_**

**_Have gone out the window_**

****

Being a lot older than us and highly talented, they were excellent, even including gymnastics, and earned themselves a high 9.3. "Kay, let's have Lily and Sirius go next," directed Meg. We nodded, and I looked into his wondrous brown eyes, and I felt myself blushing. Why in the world? I couldn't think about it just then, because the music started.

**_Question, tell me what you think about me, I got my own diamonds and I got my own rings. I only ring your cell when I'm feeling lonely, when it's all over please get up and leave. Question, tell me what you think about this, you try and control me; boy you get dismissed. I pay my own, gotta, and I pay my own bills, always 50/50 in relationships. _**

****

Dancing with Sirius made me feel very woozy. Could it be that I- I liked him? Hm, what a very interesting concept. I'd have to take some time later to analyze the evidence. Anyhow, we did a great job and got an amazing 9.5. James and Lorna went next, and last. This ought to be interesting; I chuckled to myself in my head, grasping Sirius's hand tightly. During the dance, I started downing some Butterbeer.

**_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed sleeping with the girl next door. Picture this: we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her an extra key? All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me. But she caught me on the counter, wasn't me, saw me kissing on the sofa, wasn't me, I even had her in the shower, wasn't me, she even caught me on camera, wasn't me, she saw the marks on my shoulder, wasn't me, heard the words that I told her, wasn't me, and as the screams getting louder, wasn't me, she said I did her once over. Honey came in and she caught me red-handed sleeping with the girl next door. Picture this: we were both butt naked banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her and extra key? All this time she was standin' there she never took her eyes off me._**

****

I was cracking up! The song- well, it seemed to me it described James in about five years. I was unable to control my loud, hearty laughter, and everyone, even Sirius and Celeste, was staring at me like I should be sent to St. Mungo's. I just couldn't stop, and I was tearing at the eyes even, out of control. "Um, no more Butterbeer for you," Sirius poked me. Celeste had to shake me before I snapped out of it.

            Suddenly the entire world was simply wonderful and everything was terrifically fun. "How many Butterbeers has she had?" Remus asked James.

            "I counted seven, not including that one," he raised his eyebrows, staring at me. And in truth, I had had nine total. Well, I had been very thirsty during Star Wars, okay? Plus, Butterbeer was delicious. Okay, so maybe I was a little drunk. So sue me. I hiccupped and grinned a very silly grin. I blinked rapidly before flinging my arms around Sirius and hugging his neck. Then, I kissed his lips giddily. I giggled cheerily and flung him down onto Lorna's bed. After a moment of hesitation he kissed me back.

            Okay- yes, eleven year olds are quite capable of getting drunk and kissing boys at random, alright? (A/N: Sadly, I did that before!) But don't blame me! I was under the influence! I giggled and let go of him, but only to skip around the room. James and Remus were snickering at Sirius, who was staring at me, over-whelmed and panting, still on the bed. I went over and patted Celeste and Lorna's heads, I pinched the horrified Jaclyn's cheeks, I tickled Sarah, I huggled Remus, I started to do expressive dancing, giggling all the while. 

            What happened next I remembered for a long time, even though I was drunk when it happened. The cruel, snobby, gitface Potter burst out laughing like me, ran out to where I was dancing and he started imitating me. Everyone had been silent since I'd started, and now James broke the silence. "Come on everyone, its Evans's party, if she wants to get drunk it's only polite to do the same!" he laughed, equally as giddy as I was. Sirius and Remus exchanged quick glances, and then began to dance too, suddenly joined by Celeste and Lorna, and then Meg, and then Jaclyn, and then Sarah, and then Kate and April. So basically, Potter had done the first really kind thing for me, and he didn't again for quite a long time. Instead of laughing or taunting, he'd taken away my embarrassment, and I was grateful later.

            So, we ditched the contest and forgot about ghost stories and just had fun playing around with each other. The thing with Butterbeer is- after about three hours of being drunk on it, your suddenly not. When I was finally sane again, I drug James over to a corner so we could talk. Nobody else had really noticed. "Potter- I was drunk, wasn't I?" I asked him.

            "No Evans, you were in perfect mental stability, I swear," he smirked. I slugged his shoulder lightly, but I wasn't exactly aiming to hurt.

            "Um- thank you," I muttered, blushing slightly.

            "Yeah, that was your freebie. Do it again and you're a**'s going down," he said bluntly, the icy edge to his voice was there again, and I immediately was sorry I thanked him. 

            "Get me Sirius, Potter. Now!"

            "Yes, sir, ma'am sir!" he saluted me, and then hopped away like a rabbit, punching Sirius's arm playfully and shoving him toward me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him swing Lorna around, and he tweaked her nose. I gritted my teeth and turned to Sirius.

            "Hey, Siri, I just want to apologize for earlier. I didn't even know I was capable!" I blushed and brushed the hair out of my eyes. He cocked his head lazily to one side, smiled lightly, and arched an eyebrow.

            "I really didn't either," was all he said.

            "Oh."

            "Hey! Guess what I can do?" he demanded.

            "What?"

            Sirius shrugged eloquently. Is that possible, you ask? Well, apparently it is for Sirius. "See? I can shrug prettily!" he laughed. I smiled, but my stomach was turning knots over how embarrassing I'd acted. All of a sudden, he straightened up and looked at me with sympathy and understanding. "Lily, a lot of people get drunk. It's not too big of a deal. Now, I don't want you being all sad all night, all right? We're going to leave any minute anyhow, so I want you to be happy. It drives me crazy when you're not!" he squeezed my hand encouringly.

            "Sure Sirius," I looked at him, chewing on my lip. He, of course, being him, didn't catch the way I gazed at him as if I wanted to clutch onto him and never let go. So, after they had all left, and April, Kate, and Lorna were asleep, Celeste and I crawled into her bed for talking. "That went off well, don't you think? Next time the boys are getting an invitation," I whispered, playing with the tassels on a little velvet pillow Celeste had. She was playing around with her silver bracelet, and picking at her nails languidly.

            "But of course," she smiled at me. "Dey are too fun not to invite," she giggled, remembering their antics. "You know Lil-lee, eef eet was not for you and James, we would 'ave de perfect group. And den, tomorrow night eez our first Marauders prank. Oo, dat reminds me, Remus told me to tell you dat de boys found someone to act like dey are in de Marauders instead of us. You do remember our deal with de boys, right?"

            "Uh-huh," I scratched my head lazily. I was getting a bit sleepy.  "Who is it?"

            "Um, I tink 'e mentioned Peter Pettigrew," Celeste said, trying to sound as nonchalant as I had when I had been avoiding telling her whom I'd left Fluffy with before the party started. Unfortunately for her, I caught it.

            "What?! That ugly fat boy who was rude to me?" I sat up, alarmed, and very angry. "Who in the world decided it would be that freak of nature?" I demanded of her, and she gulped. "You know I know you know, so spill it sister!" I put a hand on my hip and glared at my best friend.

            "Um," she said weakly. "James,"

            She didn't even finish pronouncing his name before I had grabbed a robe, and had stormed out the door in the direction of the boy's dormitories. Wisely, she chose not to follow. I leapt down into the common room, and then raced up their stairs, and flung open their door, shutting it as quietly as I could in my fury. I took a big, huge pillow from the ground, taking in how messy their room was, and ran to James's bedside. WHACK.

            "Hey! What the h***? Who in the world hit me?"

            "Huh? Who turned on the lights?"

            "Guys, what's wrong? Is there a fire?"

            "Who's that girl?"

            "What was that loud whacking sound I just heard? I had just gotten to sleep…"

            Obviously the boys didn't handle surprises very well, and if I hadn't been so angry I would have laughed at Sirius, with his thumb stuck in his mouth, or Remus, who looked genuinely panicky, or perhaps James, who's hair was sticking up at odd angles, and was cringing and frowning at the same time. "POTTER! You got Pettigrew to help us? Pettigrew! Of all the stinking boys… you had to pick that scrawny little two faced rat? You know he hates me! He's a disgusting little freakish-"

            "Hey! I resent that!" squeaked the little ugly boy.

            "Lily Evans- is that you?" cried Sirius, plucking his thumb from his mouth, leaving a trail of drool behind. He rubbed his eyes quickly, and then gasped. "It is you! What are you screaming about now? You just saw us like- oh, I dunno, less than an hour ago? We just fell asleep…" he trailed off, confused with the whole situation, and turned his head to James.

            I took no notice as Remus shrugged, lay back down, and started snoring once again. Nothing could daunt me. "Look Potter, you spastic little being!" I gave him a look so ferocious; Frank took one look at me, squeaked, and ran and locked himself in the bathroom. "Yeah, go ahead and run away you big baby!" I called angrily after him as we heard the lock click with finality. But James was my issue right now, not Longbottom. "Alright, either Pettigrew goes or I do," I crossed my arms.

            "Huh?" Sirius voiced uncertainly.

            "Hush, Siri, go back to sleep. You too Peter," James was climbing out of his bed now, itching his head, and pulling up his boxers. I watched him, rather unnerved he was actually getting up. He shuffled to the door, squinted through the glare of the light, and motioned me toward him. "Come on Evans, let's go talk. Lord knows I won't get any sleep tonight until Her Royal Highness has gotten her way, so let's do this quick," Before I could even begin to argue, his messy head had disappeared around the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I really can't tell you anything about that conversation, because age and fury has since clouded my mind, and wiped out the whole memory. All I can say is that we ended up staying up the rest of the night down in the common room, arguing back and forth about it. Eventually we obviously came to the conclusion that Peter would stay, as would I, but in return, we both had to make an attempt to get along. James was a healthy arguer, only managed by my fluent bickering and nagging. Somehow he had managed to win that dispute, and I remember sulking about it for days.

            Moving on, the next night was our big groundbreaking prank. Oh and yes- it would be a memorable one, folks. Please take out your cameras and autograph books, we will be debuting Miss Lily Evans, Queen of Pranks any time now…

James scowled ferociously at us all, his chocolate brown eyes glittering with contempt and resent. "Must you gawk at me like that? How the f*** was I supposed to know I'd turn blue?" he whispered angrily as Sirius and Remus nearly collapsed from the effort of trying not to laugh. Celeste and I smirked at each other and watched as he stamped his foot, though it really helped nothing at all, firmly on the ground. Peter stood blankly at James, probably the only one contemplating what exactly was to be done about this predicament.

            It had all started when Sirius had had the ingenious idea of dying some stink bombs he'd somehow swiped from Zonko's the color red and gold, and placing them securely on every Slytherin's plate, so that during breakfast there'd be one hell of a festivity.  We really thought we were being smart by charming them to be invisible and virtually un-feel-able until prodded with something made of silver. Of course all utensils used at Hogwarts were silver, so only a fork, knife or spoon would set off the horrendous display. I must admit, we all sort of knew it would be obvious who had committed the crime once the flashy Gryffindor house colours exploded every which way. No one really cared, or if we did, none of us let on for fear of offending another Marauder. That was the last thing we wanted to do. So, that night we had all crept down to the kitchens using our 'stealth' and placed one on each already set out plate. (This is what the kitchen house elves did of course, they prepared the table settings the night before each breakfast before resting for the night.)

            James, being the stupid idiot he was, actually prodded an extra of the stink bombs with a fork he'd taken hostage, when we got into the boy's dorm. Well it certainly worked. Red and gold bursts of fireworks shot up and the most foul odour imaginable seemed to envelop everyone's nostrils. But something unexpected also happened. His skin became an iridescent shade of blue.

            "Nice language Potter," I sniggered after his little outburst.

            "Shut up Evans!" he growled.

            "Be nice to Lil-lee, James," chided Celeste with a mock look of shame.

            Potter let out a fierce growl. "OUT!"

            "We're going, we're going," I chuckled, and Celeste and I walked slowly out the door. Before James slammed it shut, I managed to heart Sirius snort something which sounded like…

            "James, heh, how're you gonna fix yourself by tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, and while you're at it, how're we gonna get rid of this stench?" Remus added.

            "Oh shut up…" James muttered.

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, and sorry this is so short, but I really wanted it to get posted. Keep reading and reviewing!)


End file.
